


Negocjacje

by snylilith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Cover Art, Fix-It, Gen, Illustrations, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Piekielni Artwork, Tasiemiec 2018, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Mając w perspektywie groźbę wieczności, w której nie ma miejsca dla Thora, Loki dobija targu...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bargaining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108212) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilustracje to efekt współpracy z Piekielną. Loki dostarczał jej całej masy kłopotów, ale z biegiem czasu zobaczycie, że się dogadali!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/piekielni  
> Tłumaczenie zostało ukończone w ramach akcji Tasiemiec 2018 na Forum Literackim Mirriel

 

 

 

 

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, Jane Foster - mówi Loki, rozglądając się powoli po otaczającej ich pustyni. Zapomniana droga, na wpół zawiana pyłem, lśni słabo w blasku młodego księżyca. - Nie, oczywiście nie dlatego, że udało ci się mnie wezwać. I nie dlatego że odkryłaś, że wciąż jestem wśród żywych. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że odważyłaś się przybyć sama. - Jego wargi rozciągają się w uśmiechu. - Pozostaje tylko pytanie, czy to dowód twojej odwagi, czy głupoty.

Jane nie reaguje na jego szyderstwa. Przyciska do piersi poszarpaną mapę drogową. Fragment sprzętu, sklejonego szeroką taśmą, leży na masce Jeepa.  
\- Thor cię szukał - odpowiada.

Jej głos jest dziwnie cichy. Stłumiony, jakby brakowało jej powietrza. Jane ma spękane wargi i brudne włosy. Loki zauważa to wszystko, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
\- Zdumiewa mnie to - mówi, ściszając głos tak jak ona. - Zginąłem. Śmiercią bohatera, jeśli pamiętasz.

Spojrzenie Jane opada ku jego zasłoniętej zbroją piersi.  
\- Domyślił się.

Pustynne powietrze ochładza się tak bardzo, że staje się mroźne, a rękawy bluzki Jane są cienkie. Nie stanowią dla śmiertelnika wystarczającej osłony przed zimnem. Loki patrzy poza nią i widzi marynarkę na tylnym siedzeniu Jeepa. Biorąc głęboki oddech, splata ręce za plecami i robi dwa kroki w jej stronę. Jej oczy wciąż są wbite w jego pierś, tylko lekkie napięcie ramion zdradza mu, że dziewczyna wciąż ma wystarczająco dużo rozumu, żeby się go bać.

\- Wybacz mi cynizm - mówi. - Ale znów jestem zdumiony. Thor, niech mu się szczęści, jest raczej skłonny do wiary we wszystko, co zobaczy.

\- Był. - Wreszcie znów spotyka jego wzrok. Jej oczy lśnią w blasku księżyca. - Był.

Loki zamiera.

Patrzy na nią. Czeka. Słucha.

Palce go świerzbią, żeby skręcić jej kark, jeśli odważy się potwierdzić to, czego Loki zaczyna się w jej słowach domyślać.

\- Powiedział, że lubiłeś robić mu te same sztuczki w kółko i w kółko - kontynuuje Jane. - Tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, ile razy się na nabierze.

Loki pozwala sobie na uśmiech, chociaż napięcie nie znika.  
\- Jego rekord to cztery razy. Nigdy nie udało mu się szybciej mnie przejrzeć.

Jane unosi brew.  
\- Wygląda na to, że nowy rekord to dwa.

Loki wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nazwijmy to uczciwą trójką. Kiedy byliśmy młodsi, udawałem, że utonąłem, żeby dać mu nauczkę po tym, jak zapomniał o mnie i poszedł się bawić ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Minęły wieki, zanim się zorientował, że zniknąłem, a potem z łkaniem opisywał moje odejście Wszechojcu. Jedno z moich lepszych zwycięstw.

Kłamie. Nie po to, żeby ją zwieść, raczej po to, żeby poprawić jej humor albo wymusić jakąś reakcję. Jakąkolwiek. Ale z jej twarzy nie znika ten okropny wyraz ponurej akceptacji i Loki boi się tego, co się za nim kryje. Kiedy blask w jej oczach zmienia się w potoki łez, czarodziej powoli nabiera powietrza, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nagle tak trudno mu napełnić płuca. Może jednak tonie.

\- Od tygodni próbowałam się z kimś skontaktować - płacze Jane. - Nikt w Asgardzie nie odpowiadał, albo moje wiadomości nie docierały. Więc zaczęłam szukać ciebie - ponieważ Thor ciebie szukał, kiedy...

Loki uderza ją z taką siłą, że Jane zatacza się na Jeep. Jej oczy są ogromne. Wstrząśnięte.

Strach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie cieszy go chaos, który wywołał.

\- Skończ to zdanie - dyszy, mierząc palcem w jej twarz. - A wyduszę życie z twoich oczu.

*

  
_\- Odowiedz mi!_

Nie. Loki odrobił swoją lekcję.

Nauczył się nie zadawać pytań, na które nie chce znać odpowiedzi.

 

*

  
Jane przerobiła już wszystkie pięć etapów żałoby. Czeka, obserwując jak rozkapryszony młodszy brat Thora ugina się pod miażdżącym ciężarem pierwszego.

Zgadza się towarzyszyć jej do domu, ale praktycznie nie pozwala się odezwać. Przerywa jej każdą wypowiedź i kieruje rozmowę na inne tory - jeśli to w ogóle można nazwać rozmową. Jane kieruje, a z jego warg płynie nieprzerwany potok słów, jakby miał nadzieję, że jeśli nie pozwoli zapaść ciszy, prawda nie zapuści korzeni.

Kiedy Loki wyjaśnia, jakiego uroku użył, żeby zwieść ich w Svartalfheim, powietrze w samochodzie staje się znacznie zimniejsze, niż na dworze. Chłód wydaje się promieniować od niego. Zimno tak przenikliwe, że wydaje się parzyć.

\- Uznałem, że zmiana koloru skóry będzie niezwykle sprytnym posunięciem - mówi z czymś w rodzaju maniakalnego, oszołomionego uśmiechu. - Coś odpychającego. - Śmieje się, a jego oddech zamarza gdy tylko opuści płuca. - Dość, żeby nim wstrząsnąć i zniechęcić do przyglądania się reszcie ciała.

Jane zastanawia się, czy Loki wie, że płacze. Mówienie o jego udawanej śmierci jest zbyt blisko innego zakazanego tematu, więc znienacka zaczyna nowy wątek. Chwali trud, jaki podjęła, wysyłając mu wiadomość. Wskazuje, gdzie popełniła błąd, próbując się skontaktować z Asgardem.  
\- Wydawało ci się, że będą sobie zawracali głowę odpowiadaniem śmiertelnikowi.  
Pyta o przyciski na desce rozdzielczej i przerywa jej kolejnymi pytaniami, kiedy dziewczyna próbuje odpowiedzieć.

Jane kiwa głową i we właściwych momentach wtrąca ciche półsłówka. Ale głównie pilnuje drogi, słucha i drży. Żadne z nich nie wspomina o tym, że Loki ją uderzył i groził jej brutalną śmiercią - ani o tym, że sekundy później dotknął jej piekącego policzka, szepcząc słowa, które odegnały ból. Loki zachowuje się, jakby nic z tego nigdy się nie stało.

Tak naprawdę wie.

Wie, że Thor jest martwy. Ale prędzej oszaleje, niż pozwoli sobie w to uwierzyć.

*

  
Kiedy jego maniakalna gadatliwość zmienia się w ciszę, Jane zmienia trasę.

Skończyło się zaprzeczanie. Prawda przygniata ramiona Lokiego jakby była fizycznym ciężarem, pochylając go w fotelu, a Jane nagle zaczyna się bać tego, co nastąpi. Ostrożnie dobiera słowa i działania i uznaje, że zabranie go teraz do domu byłoby błędem. Kieruje Jeepa na pustkowia, gdzie ma nikogo w promieniu wielu mil. Żadnych ludzi, których mógłby zabić w nadchodzącym ataku gniewu.

Nikogo oprócz niej.

\- Jane.

Zaciska zęby, żeby nie było słychać szczękania. Zimno i rosnący strach sprawiają, że jej wysiłki idą na marne.

\- Zatrzymaj pojazd, proszę.

Posłusznie zjeżdża na pobocze i staje. Nie ma tu lamp ulicznych. Tylko księżyc i nieskończone mile piasku, kamieni oraz zamierającej roślinności.

Loki wysiada i nie udaje mu się zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Jane nie woła za nim, kiedy bóg odchodzi zaskakująco pewnym krokiem. Silnik ciągle pracuje, stopa opiera się o pedał gazu. Tak łatwo byłoby uciec, zostawiając go własnemu szaleństwu.

Przez pięć minut wpatruje się w otwarte drzwi, zanim wreszcie decyduje się wyłączyć silnik. Zakłada marynarkę, zapina guziki po samą szyję i oddaje się szczękaniu zębami. Czeka. Właściwie spodziewa się krzyku. Czegoś przesadnie wyszukanego i dramatycznego. Wybuchu, albo spadającego kawałka księżyca, płonącego w atmosferze. Tymczasem albo gniew Lokiego jest cichszy, albo bóg naprawdę odszedł.

Jane nie ma wątpliwości, że Thor kochał Lokiego. Przypuszczalnie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby pokochać ją, nawet gdyby spędzili razem dekady. Ale dotąd nie miała dowodów, że Loki też kocha Thora.

Dlatego zostawia jego drzwi otwarte i czeka. To nieme zaproszenie żeby wrócił, kiedy będzie gotowy.

*

Mijają prawie dwie godziny, zanim Loki wspina się na swoje miejsce i zatrzaskuje drzwi. Niebo na wschodzie zaczyna się delikatnie rozjaśniać obietnicą nowego dnia. Włosy Lokiego są przycięte krótko - ale krzywo, jakby robił to ktoś o niepewnej ręce. Kości policzkowe rzucają znacznie głębsze cienie. To wszystko mogłoby być tylko grą światła, ale Jane czuje, że coś głęboko w nim też się zmieniło. Wygląda jednocześnie młodziej i starzej. Gdziekolwiek był, dla niego minęło znacznie więcej, niż dwie godziny.

\- Wróciłem, żeby ci powiedzieć - mówi cicho. - Że to naprawię.

Jego głos jest schrypnięty, jakby go ostatnio nadużywał. Zerka krótko na twarz towarzyszki, a w oczach ma taki bezdenny smutek i przerażenie, że Jane rozumie, dlaczego Thora nawiedzały koszmary o upadku młodszego brata.

\- I że przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem - kontynuuje Loki. - Nie... Nie powinienem był tego czynić.

Jane bez słowa spogląda na jego dłonie. Na gojące się rany na kostkach. Jest zaskoczona, że tak szybko przeszedł do etapu negocjacji, zwłaszcza że chociaż ją przeprosił, ciągle czuje w nim buzujący gniew. Chce mu powiedzieć, że nie ma nic do naprawiania. Nie da się cofnąć śmierci. Ale negocjacje to naturalny etap żałoby i Jane wie, że Loki musi przez to przejść, tak jak ona musiała.

\- Jak? - pyta beznamiętnie. Nie waży się mieć nadziei. Nawet w towarzystwie boga.

\- Wszystko jest możliwe - odpowiada Loki. - Za odpowiednią cenę.

Przez moment jego twarz jest pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek maski. Jane widzi, jak pojawiają się na niej kolejno strach, potem zdecydowanie, wreszcie znużenie. Loki sięga po jej dłoń i składa na niej pocałunek. I znika.


	2. Chapter 2

 

****

 

 

 

_\- Wiedz, dziecko - mówiąc to, Wiedźma wyciąga długi sztylet - że nawet ja nie mam tak potężnej mocy, żeby obudzić zmarłych._

_Loki uważa, żeby nie dać po sobie poznać strachu kiedy patrzy na bezlitosną krawędź ostrza. Dla pewności unosi wyżej brodę._

_\- A co **możesz** mi zaoferować?_

 

*

Śmierć brzmi bardzo podobnie do grzmiącego huku Bifrostu.

 

Loki się zatraca. Spada, oszołomiony światłem i dźwiękiem, aż traci wzrok i słuch. Nie może oddychać. Nie ma płuc, żeby oddychać. Nie ma nóg, które mogłyby go zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie ma umysłu, który mógłby oszaleć, ani serca, żeby biło.

 

A jednak _bije._ Wali z taką żywotną siłą, że Loki może sobie wyobrazić, jak rozrywa jego piersi na dwoje, żeby się uwolnić. Dobrze, że to tylko wyobraźnia. Nie ma już ciała, które mogłoby zostać zniszczone.

 

To dziwne. Umowa nie mówiła nic o jego ciele. Wygląda na to, że wiedźma i tak je zabrała.

 

_(Wiedźma... Wolne żarty)_

 

Gdyby tylko była zwykłą wiedźmą. Prawda jest o wiele, wiele gorsza.

 

Loki wzdycha z rozbawieniem - i zdumiewa go, że w ogóle jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Znowu ma płuca i wypełnia je z wdzięcznością. Wkrótce odnajduje wargi i rozciąga je w uśmiechu, bo jego nowe ciało płonie z bólu, a przekora zawsze przychodziła mu łatwiej niż uległość.

 

Gdyby potrafił być wobec siebie bardziej szczery, musiałby przyznać, że nigdy dotąd w swoim długim życiu nie bał się tak bardzo. Jego umysł próbuje objąć rozumem konsekwencje tego, na co się zgodził. Policzyć, jaka jest prawdziwa cena tego, co przehandlował. Ale zawsze i przede wszystkim jest kłamcą, więc prostuje plecy i dyscyplinuje uśmiech, ostrożnie próbując się rozeznać w nowej rzeczywistości.

 

Ziemia wydaje się niepewna, jakby się uginała pod jego kradzionymi butami. Powietrze smakuje inaczej. Magią i śniegiem. Natychmiast je rozpoznaje: to Asgard. Obserwatorium na Bifroście, jeśli chodzi o dokładność.

 

Jednak **kiedy** jest - to nie od razu staje się jasne.

 

Loki wpadł w przeszłość. Nie, nie wpadł. Został _wepchnięty_. Odrzucony w tył, aż wszystko, czym był i czym mógł być zostało mu zabrane. Wraz z nim podróżował śmiech. _Jej_ śmiech. Powiedziała, że może go umieścić w jego młodszym ciele, a on nie zapytał, co się stanie z jego "ja" z przeszłości. Dzięki temu nie będzie go prześladowało okropieństwo tego czynu.

 

Dobrowolna ignorancja to jego najnowszy i najbliższy kompan - chociaż ostatecznie ona też go opuści, jak wszystko inne. W końcu na pewno odkryje prawdę, mimo najlepszych chęci, żeby tego uniknąć.

 

Lokiemu udaje się powstrzymać narastającą panikę. Kiedy światło Bifrostu znika, jego oczy śledzą płatki śniegu, spadające z włosów i topiące się w zetknięciu z rękawem. Na skórze i ubraniu czuje dziwny, obcy powiew. Zapach bitwy. Lewą dłoń i ramię ma odsłonięte. Wszystko to jest boleśnie znajome. Kiedy się odwraca, skądś wie, że oczy, które spotka, nie będą wiecznymi oczami Heimdalla.

 

Zaciskając wargi w ostrożnie celową linię, Loki odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć w twarz Wszechojcu.

 

Zaskakuje go młodość ojca. Oczywiście Odyn jest starcem - trudno go sobie wyobrazić inaczej - ale kiedy Loki widzi światło nadziei ciągle żywe w zmęczonych oczach Wszechojca, rozumie, że cofnął się w czasie znacznie dalej, niż podejrzewał.

 

Jak daleko właściwie trzeba się cofnąć, żeby odwrócić śmierć? Wiedźma z całą pewnością musiała źle obliczyć odległość.

 

Odyn może i wygląda młodziej niż ten, którego Loki po raz ostatni widział w przyszłości, ale ciągle ramiona ma przygniecione brzemieniem trosk. Teraz Loki rozpoznaje oznaki nadchodzącego Snu - zna je dobrze, w końcu sam sprawił, że starzec się w nim pogrążył.

 

_(Teraz to już dwa razy)_

 

_(Drugi raz był o niebo zabawniejszy, czyż nie?)_

 

Pamięć mu się wyostrza. Skupia. I nagle świta mu w głowie, co to za moment w przeszłości. Odyn wygnał swojego pierworodnego - _(nie, swojego jedynego syna)_ \- w niełasce do Midgardu. W ślad za nim posłał Mjolnir.

 

Odyn spogląda na spięte ramiona Lokiego, a ten czuje, że spinają się jeszcze bardziej. Ma wrażenie, że stary król potrafi spojrzeć prosto w serce jego oszustwa - zobaczyć, czym jest, zobaczyć, że nie należy do tego czasu. Nie należy nigdzie.

 

To śmieszne. Loki nie ma serca. To w jego piersiach jest tylko pożyczone.

 

A jednak ciągle czeka na uderzenie. Na ten potężny głos, żądający wyjaśnienia, gdzie jest prawdziwy Loki - Loki z właściwego czasu. Tymczasem Wszechojciec po prostu się odwraca, zbyt pogrążony w myślach lub w żalu za Thorem, żeby w ogóle Lokiego zobaczyć.

 

Napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się powoli.

 

To przynajmniej coś, co zna.

 

*

Kiedy Odyn zostawia go przy bramie bez jednego spojrzenia, Loki pozwala sobie na rzadki moment czystej paniki. Rzuca na siebie zaklęcie i kryje się w cieniu, dysząc ciężko i szarpiąc za kołnierz. Próbuje zrozumieć, czy naprawdę stracił resztki normalności.

 

_(Oczywiście, że tak)_

 

_(Od początku nie było ich wiele, kilka cennych nitek, które nie pozwalały ci się rozpaść)_

 

Nie jest na to gotowy.

 

Zastanawia się, czy to wszystko w ogóle jest prawdziwe, czy to nie iluzja, utkana przez wiedźmę z jej śmiechu i okrucieństwa. Ale niezależnie od odpowiedzi, jest zgubiony. Beznadziejnie _wkopany_. Od śmierci Thora dzielą go _lata_. Nie znajdują się nawet w tych samych światach. Jak niby ma ochronić kogoś, kogo nawet tu nie ma?

 

_(Tak naprawdę to nie jest pytanie, które cię interesuje)_

 

_(Tak naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, jak masz znaleźć siłę, żeby przejść przez to wszystko jeszcze raz)_

 

Loki nie może skupić wzroku. Niewidzącymi oczyma wpatruje się w cienie, marząc tylko o tym, żeby bezgłośnie zniknąć. Chce przestać istnieć. Przestać wiedzieć. Przestać pamiętać.

 

Chce tego, ponieważ zrozumiał, że Pustka ciągle jest jego przyszłością.

 

Wysoki kołnierz nie pozwala mu nabrać powietrza, a chociaż jego palce pragną rozerwać klamrę przy gardle, nie jest w stanie poruszyć rękoma. Strach uczynił je bezsilnymi.

 

Czy to to? Czy taka jest prawdziwa natura jego zapłaty za pakt?

 

_(Nie mogę. Nie potrafię przejść przez to jeszcze raz)_

 

_(Nawet dla **niego**?)_

 

Loki zamyka oczy, z całych sił zaciska powieki.

 

_(Zamknij się)_

 

\- Wiedźmo - syczy, zagryzając zęby. - Kiedy cię dorwę, wytnę ci za to serce twoim własnym nożem.

 

Morderczy ból w piersiach przypomina mu o zasadach. O tym, że nie wolno mu niczego takiego zrobić. Żadnych gróźb. Nie kiedy to jego serce spoczywa w jej zakrwawionych rękach.

 

W miarę jak ból mija, zostawiając Lokiego półprzytomnego i bliskiego wymiotów, przypomina sobie, że zapłacił straszliwą cenę za to, żeby zmienić przeszłość.

 

_(Nie żeby ją powtórzyć)_

 

Nabiera powietrza i pozwala, żeby się ochłodziło w jego płucach, kiedy rozważa tę nową myśl. Jest właściwie pewien, że stracił rozum - w końcu słyszy w głowie głos, który może być jego, a może i nie - ale nie stracił jeszcze swojego miejsca w Asgardzie.

 

Nie użył jeszcze Niszczyciela, żeby zaatakować własnego brata. Laufey nie został jeszcze wpuszczony do komnat Odyna, nie miała jeszcze miejsca zdrada, która go zabiła. Gniew Bifrostu nie został skierowany przeciwko Jotunheim.

 

Loki jeszcze nie wypuścił berła i nie pozwolił sobie spaść.

 

Czuje, że jego pożyczony puls wraca do normy i unosi drżące palce do ust, żeby sobie przypomnieć, że ciągle je ma.

 

Potem się uśmiecha.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_  
_

**Rozdział 4**

 

 

_(Powinieneś powiedzieć Jane)_

 

_(Powinieneś jej powiedzieć, że osiągnęła sukces. Asgard otrzymał wieści)_

 

_(Asgard już wiedział)_

 

*

Kiedy Loki przekracza wreszcie mury pałacu, ma już nowy, genialny plan: _nie spaść w Pustkę._

 

Będzie potrzebował odpoczynku i wielu godzin skrupulatnego rozważania, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób rozwinąć ten plan.

 

Przemierzając długie, puste korytarze z kamienia i znienawidzonych wspomnień, odtwarza w myślach starą mapę kryjówek i wyjść. Instynkt podszeptuje mu, żeby ukrywać się albo uciekać, ale zmusza się, żeby patrzeć spokojnie na każdego mijanego strażnika. Prosto w oczy. Jego spojrzenie jest tak śmiałe i niewzruszone, że zaskakuje go, iż nie odwracają wzroku w pełnym czci uznaniu jego autorytetu.

 

To dziwne uczucie. Już zapomniał jak to jest, nie wzbudzać przerażenia. Ani nawet zainteresowania.

 

Nikt tu jeszcze nie wie, że jest potworem. To daje niekończące się, cudowne perspektywy.

 

\- Loki!

 

Grymas wykrzywia mu usta jeszcze zanim się odwróci. Poza jego rodziną jest tylko jednak osoba, która odważyłaby się podnieść głos na księcia Asgardu, nawet jeżeli na tego mniej istotnego. Sif chwyta go za ramię z kamienną miną, z policzkami wciąż zaróżowionymi od surowych wichrów Jotunheimu.

 

\- Gdzie byłeś? Chodzą plotki, że Thor został wygnany.

 

Loki mierzy ją wzrokiem, nie ukrywając zniesmaczenia. Mógłby uznać, że jej zaróżowione policzki są urocze, gdyby nie zastanawiał się, jak najlepiej wybić jej z głowy niesubordynację.

 

\- Naprawdę? - pyta, zmieniając się w obraz niewinności.

 

Czuje ulgę na myśl, że przed Sif nie będzie musiał udawać zbyt wiele. Zawsze się nie znosili.

 

_(Czy zawsze, Kłamco?)_

 

_(Była pierwszą, która mnie zdradziła. Nie zapomnę jej tego)_

 

Sif odsłania ostre, białe zęby od ósemki do ósemki, zanim popycha go do przodu.

 

\- Pozostali czekają. Będą chcieli usłyszeć prawdę.

 

*

_(Jakie to dziecinne)_

 

Loki, zamyślony, gładzi kciukiem dolną wargę.

 

_(Jakie to dziecinne, że tak bardzo pragnąłeś ich uwagi)_

 

Sif i Trzej Wojownicy siedzą dookoła, nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi, zajęci dyskutowaniem o wygnaniu Thora. Zirytowany Loki przekazał im bardzo niewiele - zaledwie półsłówka, wystarczająco, żeby potwierdzić, że złoty książę rzeczywiście popadł w niełaskę. Wkrótce o nim zapominają - nigdy nie jest potrzebny na długo.

 

Zostawiony sam sobie, wreszcie ma chwilę spokoju, żeby zatrzymać się i pomyśleć. Ale zamiast planów w jaki sposób utrzymać brata przy życiu, w jego umyśle kłębi się stary, znajomy gniew. Gdyby miał wymienić jedną rzecz, której naprawdę nienawidzi, to powiedziałby "być ignorowanym". A jednak nie odchodzi.

 

_(Jaki ty jesteś dziecinny. Nawet teraz)_

 

Ta myśl sprawia, że śmieje się głośno i jego przyjaciele - _(przyjaciele Thora)_ \- wymieniają zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Może udało im się zapomnieć, że ciągle tu jest i żałują, że o sobie przypomniał. Doprowadza go do szału, że żadne z nich nie rzuci mu oskarżeń w twarz - jedynie szepczą i knują swoją zdradę.

 

Jeszcze bardziej wścieka się dlatego, że ciągle go to boli.

 

Sif przynajmniej nie ukrywa swojej niechęci. Ta szczerość jest przyjemnie odświeżająca. Loki uśmiecha się szeroko, żeby jeszcze bardziej rozniecić gniew w jej groźnym spojrzeniu.

\- Wydawało mi się, że powinieneś raczej wesprzeć nas w wysiłku, żeby pomóc swojemu bratu - mówi. - Nie zaś śmiać się z jego nieszczęścia.

 

_(Ależ czemu? Wasza czwórka nigdy nie była chętna, żeby pomóc mi)_

 

\- A więc _to_ robię? - pyta Loki, a jego uśmiech kładzie się cieniem na słowach. - Śmieję się z brata, którego kocham bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek byłabyś w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Jak to dobrze, że odkryłaś przede mną moje prawdziwe intencje, Lady Sif. Bez ciebie nie wiedziałbym, co też siedzi w mojej głowie.

 

\- Przestań mu dogryzać, Sif - mówi Fandral. Przyciska dłoń do gojącej się rany w klatce piersiowej i rzuca obojgu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia. - Na Norny, Loki, ty też masz dzisiaj niezły humorek.

 

\- Coś się stało w Obserwatorium - wtrąca Hogun. - Coś, o czym nam nie powiedziałeś. Twoje zachowanie jest niepokojące.

 

\- Taje - dodaje Volstagg. - Czyżby straszliwy widok Lodowych Gigantów wreszcie pozbawił cię niewinności? - Klepie Lokiego po ramieniu, wybuchając śmiechem. To kiepska próba rozładowania nastroju, ale Fandral i tak dołącza ochoczo. Wkrótce obaj przekrzykują się w ognistych opowieściach o swoich czynach w czasie walki w Jotunheim. Loki przygląda się kolejno każdemu z nich. Niepokojące jest, że chociaż przez całe lata doskonalili sztukę nie zwracania na niego uwagi, niemal natychmiast zauważyli, że różni się od Lokiego, którego znali. Łechce to jego dumę, ale instynkt samozachowawczy krzyczy ostrzegawczo. Będzie musiał bardziej uważać.

 

\- Mój brat został wygnany - mówi cicho do Hoguna i Sif, nieuczestniczących w przechwałkach. - Jakiego konkretnie humoru się po mnie spodziewacie?

 

Hogun, uspokojony, dołącza do dyskusji - ponury Loki, tchórz, wielbiący cień własnego brata, to coś, co zna. Kryjący się we wnętrzu tchórza potwór nie zostaje zauważony. Prawie.

 

\- Gdyby naprawdę ci na nim zależało, byłbyś teraz u boku Odyna, błagając go o zmianę decyzji - upiera się Sif. - Zawsze zazdrościłeś Thorowi. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś sam przyłożył rękę do jego wygnania.

 

Tylko Loki słyszy to oskarżenie. Jest zaskoczony, że śmiała wypowiedzieć je wprost, ale też w jakiś dziwny sposób zadowolony. Szczerość wojowniczki usprawiedliwia jego dawny gniew. Usprawiedliwia jego przyszły gniew.

 

Otwiera usta, żeby się odszczekać. Ale zanim popłyną zatrute słowa, jego pożyczone serce kurczy się z bólu. To pomaga mu zapanować nad rosnącym gniewem i przypomina, że ciągle jeszcze ma wybór. Może pozwolić, żeby uczucia zapanowały nad nim tak, jak kiedyś, może pozwolić, żeby ci zdrajcy zdobyli kontrolę nad jego czynami i losem, podżegając w nim wściekłość, albo raz, dla odmiany, on może być tym, który wygra.

 

Nie runął jeszcze w Pustkę.

 

_(Nie pozwolę, żebyście mnie tam wepchnęli)_

 

Zaciska wargi, pieczętując gniew i odkładając go na później. Skupia się na tym, co ma do zrobienia i wszystko inne znika. Tamte sprawy i tak się przecież nie liczą. Oni nic nie wiedzą o żalu, rozpaczy, o stracie. Są dziećmi, obrażonymi, bo ich towarzysz dostał szlaban. Nie pamięta właściwie, dlaczego marnuje tu swój czas, zamiast zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami.

 

Odwraca się i bez słowa opuszcza pokój.

 

Jest prawie pewien, że nie wyobraził sobie żalu na twarzy Sif, ale to już nie istotne. Jego serce twardnieje i wreszcie uczy się nie przejmować.

 

*

Loki myśli o tym, żeby znaleźć swój pokój - jedyne miejsce w pałacu, gdzie czuł się naprawdę u siebie. Tam będzie mógł poszukać wskazówek w książkach, które wydawały mu się na zawsze stracone. Będzie mógł pomyśleć i opracować jakiś plan. Po raz pierwszy od wieków położyć głowę na prawdziwej _poduszce_ i choć przez chwilę cieszyć się z podróży w czasie.

 

Ale kiedy staje na progu i z rozmachem otwiera drzwi, nagle nie może zrobić ani kroku więcej.

 

Nie ma śladu kurzu. Nie ma pajęczyn ani chłodu. Słudzy zostawili w pokoju panicza trzaskający ogień. Porozrzucane na biurku tomiszcza starannie ułożono, by oczekiwały na powrót księcia. Jedynym elementem nieporządku jest płaszcz w intensywnym odcieniu zieleni, ciśnięty na łóżko. Upadły książę miał go na sobie podczas koronacji, a potem zrzucił w pozbawiającym tchu podnieceniu, delektując się tym, jak potwornie _idealnie_ wszystko się udało.

 

To nie jego pokój. Należy do tego innego. Loki jest właściwie pewien, że go zamordował.

 

Zatrzaskuje drzwi komnaty z zupełnie zbyteczną siłą i cofa się pospiesznie. Nie może oddychać.

 

_(A niech to. Co w ciebie wstąpiło?)_

 

\- Zamknij się - syczy Loki.

 

Dwaj strażnicy, trzymający wartę w korytarzu, wymieniają spojrzenia. Loki zauważa ich i sztywnieje, na krótki moment zwalniając kroku, nim zaciśnie dłonie w pięści i zmusi się do marszu.

 

Dziwnie się tu czuje. Tak bardzo _źle._ Nie powinno go tu być. Nie powinien był się łudzić, że będzie w stanie coś zmienić. Nie ma dla niego pociechy w pałacu, nie ma wybaczenia. Nie ma pokoju ani kąta, nie wypełnionego wspomnieniami.

 

_(Duchami)_

 

Loki idzie za powiewem świeżego powietrza, aż wyprowadza go ono na zewnątrz, ku światłu gwiazd. Jego buty najpierw stukają po kamieniach, potem po mniejszych kamyczkach, które wreszcie stają się trawą. Ale dopiero kiedy siada i opiera się ciężko o pień jabłoni, z wytrzeszczonymi oczami powtarzając "Przepraszam.... Przepraszam..." - więc dopiero wtedy orientuje się, dlaczego instynkt skierował jego kroki do ogrodów królowej.

 

Ponieważ królowa tu jest. Ponieważ Loki wciąż ma matkę.

 

Słyszy lekkie kroki i pada na niego jej cień.

\- Za co tak przepraszasz, kochanie? - pyta Frigga.

 

Śnieg z Jotunheim już dawno stopniał, a włosy Lokiego wyschły, ale dopiero teraz zaczyna drżeć. Podnosi wzrok na swoją matkę. I zastanawia się.

 

_(Dlaczego łatwiej zaakceptowałem twoją śmierć, niż Thora?)_

 

_(Dlaczego to nie dla ciebie zdecydowałem się odwrócić bieg czasu?)_

 

Kiedy staje się jasne, że Loki nie zamierza odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Frigga siada w chłodnej trawie obok i przykrywa jego dłoń swoją. Czuje się odsłonięty, kiedy uważnie bada wzrokiem jego twarz i znowu się zastanawia, czy to jest ten moment, w którym zostanie rozpoznany. Ona na pewno rozpozna łatwo potwora, który zajął miejsce jej słabego, głupiego syna.

 

\- Coś ci doskwiera? - pyta królowa, przysuwając dłoń do jego policzka. - Twoja skóra jest zimna jak lód.

 

Loki zawsze lubił dobry żart. Zwłaszcza taki wynikający z niezamierzonej ironii, kiedy mówiący nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co powiedział. Wygina wargi w uśmiechu... Który znika momentalnie, kiedy dociera do niego, że Królowa Frigga _rozumie_.

 

( _Ach. To dlatego._ )

 

Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ma przed sobą kolejny straszny los, który może zmienić. Loki przysięga, że królowa Asgardu go przeżyje, pomimo kłamstw, którymi mydliła mu niegdyś oczy. Koniec końców nauczył się doceniać rozkosz niewiedzy. To _cudowny_ stan. Może Frigga i Odyn od samego początku mieli rację.

 

Ręka na jego policzku jest taka ciepła. Loki przytrzymuje ją na chwilę, a potem przysuwa do ust. Frigga czeka na odpowiedź, ale on pragnie tylko tu zostać, odpocząć w ciszy i cieple jej miłości.

 

Och, jak bardzo tego potrzebował. Po raz pierwszy od lat czuje się bezpieczny. Jej cudownie delikatny zapach ucisza szaleństwo. Wygładza ostre krawędzie jego poszarpanych myśli i pomaga je poukładać. Znowu może myśleć. Znowu może oddychać.

 

( _Mogę to zrobić. Mogę ocalić ich oboje._ )

 

\- Doskwierała mi twoja nieobecność, moja królowo - odpowiada z błyskiem w oku.

 

Frigga parska - w jej ustach nawet ten dźwięk jest elegancki.

 

( _Więc to od niej się tego nauczyłeś.)_

 

_-_ Martwi cię upadek twojego brata - zgaduje, pozwalając mu trzymać jej rękę i opuszkami palców wodzić po liniach dłoni. - Powiedz, czy cierpiał?

 

Loki przypomina sobie złamanego mężczyznę, krzyczącego ku niebiosom, klęczącego w błocie u stóp Młota, który opuścił swojego pana.

\- Będzie cierpiał.

 

Palce Friggi zaciskają się na jego dłoni, a w jej oczach błyszczy strach. Loki patrzy na nią z identycznym lękiem i być może to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie ma żalu do matki o to, że darzy miłością również Thora.

 

Skupia się teraz. Już nie jest szalony ( _Ha._ ) Widok zmarłej matki, żywej i promieniejącej, rozbudził w nim nadzieję i nagle Loki chciałby, żeby jego brat również był w domu, bezpieczny. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam był źródłem jedynego zagrożenia, z jakim Thor spotkał się w Midgardzie, ale nie może pozbyć się świadomości, że pewnego dnia jego brat umrze.

 

Loki zna tylko jeden sposób, żeby nakłonić Odyna do zmiany decyzji i odwołania Thora z wygnania. Loki raczej nie zostanie za to ciśnięty w Pustkę, chociaż nie ma wątpliwości, że kara będzie bolesna. To nic - nie cofał się w czasie dla siebie. Jego życie i tak jest już stracone.

 

\- Muszę się spotkać z Wszechojcem - stwierdza. - Muszę mu coś powiedzieć.

 

Frigga przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby była zaniepokojona tym, co widzi. Loki spina się pod wpływem jej spojrzenia, ale wrażenie szybko mija. - Twój ojciec nie czuje się dobrze, a teraz mam wrażenie, że ty również. Czy to nie może poczekać do rana?

 

Loki wstaje i ofiaruje jej ramię.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie możliwe. Ja... powiedzmy, że miałem swój udział w popołudniowych wydarzeniach.

 

Frigga przyjmuje ramię, karcąc go wzrokiem, chociaż ani przez chwilę nie przestaje się spokojnie uśmiechać. Loki powstrzymuje śmiech. Może i nie jest jego rodzoną matką, ale wciąż uwielbia ją ponad wszelkie granice.

 

\- Loki. - W jej cichym głosie słyszy ostrzeżenie.

 

\- Niewielki - wyjaśnia z najbardziej czarującym ze swoich uśmiechów. - Być może była to _drobna_ zdrada.

 

\- Nie wiedziałam, że zdrada ma różne stopnie - odpowiada Frigga.

 

\- W istocie, ma. Całą gamę kolorów i smaków do wyboru.

Zaiste, spróbował wielu z nich.

 

Uśmiech Friggi gaśnie, zmienia się w czuły smutek.

\- Co powinnam z tobą zrobić? Czy mam dzisiaj stracić obu synów? Nie. Pójdziemy do twojego ojca razem. I chociaż wiem, że rani to twoją dumę, Loki, proszę, bądź szczery i pokorny. Powiedz mu wszystko. Gniew twojego ojca płonie najjaśniej, kiedy czuje się zdradzony.

 

Loki przełyka, a jego pewność siebie słabnie.

\- To prawda. Ale mogę sam stawić mu czoła, matko. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

 

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale trudno mi się nie martwić - twój ojciec jest wyczerpany i obawia się spoczynku. Stara się to przed wami ukrywać, ale wybucha złością, kiedy najbardziej powinien zachować spokój.

 

Wargi Lokiego zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

\- Uważasz, że był zbyt surowy wobec Thora.

 

\- Po prostu nie jestem pewna, co o tym myśleć.

 

\- Uważasz, że wobec mnie będzie jeszcze bardziej surowy, nawet gdyby moje przewinienia były mniejsze.

 

Frigga ma dość przyzwoitości, żeby nie opowiadać mu kłamstw. ( _Przynajmniej tym razem._ ) Zamiast tego milczy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  


 

_\- Potrzebuję szczegółów - stwierdza Loki. - Jak umarł? Kiedy i gdzie? Nie mogę czemuś zapobiec, nie wiedząc, czego szukam._

 

_Wiedźma sączy oleisty napój z porcelanowej filiżanki._

_\- Muszę powiedzieć, dziecko, że dawno już nie prowadziłam tak zabawnej rozmowy. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz herbaty?_

 

*

W królewskim gabinecie nie ma krzeseł. Powszechnie wiadomo, że jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia Wszechojcu, możesz to powiedzieć na stojąco albo wcale.

 

Odyn stoi przy wielkim, złotym stole w centrum pomieszczenia, otoczony królewskimi urzędnikami. Niektórzy odwracają się, kiedy Loki i Frigga wchodzą, ale większość nie zwraca na nich uwagi, obserwując w ciszy jak Odyn przyciska pieczęć do zwoju, na którym widnieje już jego podpis. Władca wręcza dokument najwyższemu rangą urzędnikowi, a ten kłania się i go zwija.

 

Pokój przesiąknięty jest wonią pitnego miodu i sera i Loki o mało się nie zapomina w gwałtownej potrzebie przewrócenia oczami. Wielu urzędników jest nietrzeźwych. W końcu z okazji koronacji Thora zapowiedziano ucztę, jakiej świat nie widział od tysiąca lat. Wprawdzie nikt nie świętuje - wprost przeciwnie, większość obecnych ma ponury wyraz twarzy - ale najwyraźniej nie pozwolono, żeby takie ilości jedzenia i picia się zmarnowały. Do pełni obrazu brakuje Lokiemu tylko stłumionych beknięć i chrapiącego strażnika, skulonego w rogu.

 

Oczy Lokiego znajdują Wszechojca i skupiają się na jego pochylonej głowie. Możliwość napawania się widokiem słabości Wszechojca jest kusząca. Ale im dłużej jego wzrok spoczywa na tym, którego przysiągł już nigdy nie nazwać ojcem, tym mocniej boli jego pożyczone serce. Wkrótce pojawia się zdradzieckie ukłucie niepokoju.

 

\- Wszechojcze. - Spokój w głosie Lokiego to efekt wielu godzin ćwiczeń.

 

_(Co ci dolega?)_

 

\- Loki - mówi Odyn, a imię zmienia się w jego ustach w westchnienie. - Nie teraz.

 

I nagle znów jest tak _odświeżająco łatwo_ cieszyć oczy widokiem jego znużenia. Loki uśmiecha się uprzejmie, podziwiając spektakl i czeka na swoją kolej.

 

( _Popatrz na mnie, starcze. Spójrz na moją twarz i zobacz, jak bardzo przestałem się ciebie bać._ )

 

Ale Odyn nie patrzy. Mamrocze coś do najwyższego urzędnika, a potem odsyła ich wszystkich niecierpliwym ruchem ręki. To źle wróży, kiedy Wszechojciec ogranicza się do niecierpliwych gestów i ostrych dźwięków. Pokój pustoszeje, kolejni urzędnicy kłaniają się krótko, mijając Friggę i Lokiego. Frigga pochyla głowę w uprzejmych odpowiedziach, Loki nie odrywa wzroku od Odyna. Ciągle ma na twarzy uśmiech, ale musi wkładać w niego coraz więcej wysiłku.

 

Ponieważ Odyn ciągle na niego nie patrzy.

 

Loki z trudem wytrzymuje do momentu, kiedy drzwi wreszcie się zamykają, a potem wybucha.

\- To ja wpuściłem Lodowe Olbrzymy do Asgardu.

 

( _Ale bądźmy szczerzy, Wszechojcze. Palma pierwszeństwa przypada tobie. Ja okazałem się jedynie szybkim uczniem._ )

 

Odyn nieruchomieje. A potem Loki wreszcie dostaje to, czego pragnął. Uwagę.

 

Obok Frigga obraca się i wpatruje w niego. Loki zastanawia się, czy wciąż doradzałaby mu otwarte przyznanie się do winy, gdyby poznała wcześniej więcej szczegółów. Być może "drobna zdrada" to nie był najdokładniejszy opis.

 

Loki delektuje się tą chwilą, walcząc z cisnącym się na wargi uśmieszkiem i wodząc oczami od jednej twarzy, do drugiej. Momenty takie jak ten, momenty chaosu, to jedyne chwile w życiu, kiedy rodzice całkowicie poświęcają mu swoją uwagę. I jego ulubiony punkt programu - kiedy jego ofiary uświadamiają sobie, że nigdy nie powinny były go lekceważyć. To jedyny powód, dla którego kiedykolwiek pozwolił się złapać.

 

Odyn prostuje się i unosi brodę, jakby to zrobił w trakcie bitwy, spodziewając się ataku.

 

Frigga szybko chwyta go za rękę.

\- Odynie, proszę. Wysłuchaj go - rzuca Lokiemu ostre spojrzenie. - Jestem pewna, że ma jakieś wytłumaczenie - i znów do Lokiego - Oby tak było, synu.

 

\- Byłoby cudownie, gdybym miał wyjaśnienie, matko - odpowiada Loki. - Ale obawiam się, że go nie posiadam. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że zrobiłem to, ponieważ czuję, że Thor nie jest jeszcze gotów, by zasiąść na tronie. Albo że po prostu chciałem mu popsuć zabawę. Tylko że znużyło mnie tkanie kłamstw. To... wyczerpujące.

 

Loki wypuszcza powietrze i dociera do niego prawda własnych słów. Skąd _to_ się wzięło?

 

\- Więc dlaczego to uczyniłeś? - pyta Odyn. Słowa są wypowiedziane cicho, a Loki dość zaznał gniewu Odyna, żeby wiedzieć, że takich właśnie należy obawiać się najbardziej. Władca jest wściekły.

 

W zasadzie chodziło tylko o to.

 

\- To był dziecinny kaprys - mówi Loki. - Chciałem, żebyście na mnie spojrzeli, żebyście mnie zauważyli, nawet jeżeli przyczyną byłoby coś złego. Chyba dlatego teraz o tym mówię. Nawet twój gniew jest lepszy niż obojętność. Powinieneś ukarać mnie, a nie Thora.

 

Loki czeka na reakcję, pragnąc jej żałośnie. Chce wybuchu gniewu ze strony Odyna - ponieważ wszystko jest lepsze niż apatia czy spędzanie wieczności w więzieniu. To nie była kara. To była samotnia, miejsce zapomnienia. Loki chce gniewu. Nawet solidne batożenie przyjąłby z radością. Rodzic karze dziecko w jakimś celu. Ponieważ kocha i ma nadzieję, że jego działanie pozwoli dziecku stać się czymś doskonalszym. Wierzy, że dziecko może się zmienić. Stać się _lepsze_.

 

To dlatego, kiedy Wszechojciec chwyta swoje berło i bez słowa wychodzi z pokoju, Loki czuje się, jakby jego pożyczone serce zostało przebite sztyletem.

 

Palące łzy napływają do oczu zanim zdoła osłonić się gniewem. Dławi go upokarzający ból. Ale kiedy Frigga uderza go w policzek, przywołuje pamięć o tym, że ból może być też słodki.

 

Uderzenie zaskakuje go mniej niż następujący po nim uścisk. Policzek szczypie, ale nie mocno, raczej jak wspomnienie ciepła - i Loki jest tak żałośnie wdzięczny za to, że przynajmniej dla niej jest dość ważny, żeby zostać ukaranym, że z trudem znajduje słowa. Obejmuje ją mocniej.

 

\- Matko...

 

\- _Nie._ \- Oczy Friggi płoną gniewem, kiedy się odsuwa, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Jak mogłeś coś takiego powiedzieć? Nigdy nie byłam wobec ciebie obojętna, nigdy od dnia, kiedy cię ujrzałam. Jak śmiałeś? Jak _śmiałeś_?

 

\- Wybacz mi - szepcze Loki, kiedy Frigga odwraca się i wychodzi w ślad za Odynem.

 

_(Daruj sobie, Kłamco. Wcale nie żałujesz.)_

 

_(Oszałamiający sukces - doprowadziłeś swoją matkę do łez.)_

 

_(Ale to wciąż nie dość, prawda?)_

 

_(To nie w jej miłość wątpiłeś. W jego.)_

 

_(Bo nie jesteś niczym innym niż pajacykiem w rękach polityka, zabawką, której nie da się już użyć.)_

 

Każda własna, okrutna myśl sprawia, że Loki pochyla się bardziej i bardziej, aż wydaje mu się, że upadnie.

 

\- Loki - potężny głos Odyna przenika pałac, odbijając się echami aż do gabinetu. - Synu Odyna.

 

Wezwania.

 

Loki prostuje się i unosi brodę.

 

Nie docenił Wszechojca. Jednak czeka go kara.

 

Jeśli oglądanie narodzin chaosu to jego ulubiony moment, teraz przychodzi ten, który jest najgorszy: budzi się świadomość, że będzie musiał zapłacić za swoje czyny. Przez ułamek sekundy Loki ma wrażenie, że jeszcze bardziej cofnął się w czasie - jest dzieckiem o oczach rozszerzonych z przerażenia, pokryty lepkimi dowodami własnego przewinienia, oczekującym sądu i gniewu.

 

To najgorsze i najwspanialsze uczucie ze wszystkich.

 

Mieć ojca, który troszczy się na tyle, żeby wpaść w furię.

 

Loki zwiesza głowę i postępuje za Odynem ku sali tronowej, zastanawiając się, od kiedy tyle przyjemności sprawia mu zadawanie sobie bólu.

 


	5. Chapter 5

__

 

 

_Kiedy ją zostawia, Jane płacze. Im bardziej stara się powstrzymać, tym mocniej zanosi się szlochem._

 

_Ponieważ Loki cholernie ją wystraszył. Oraz dlatego, że jakkolwiek jest szalony i okrutny, chciałaby mieć go przy sobie, bo Lokiego otacza miłość Thora, niczym ciepły koc. Niemal czuła zapach jego troski, unoszącej się za plecami młodszego brata. Ale Loki odszedł. Obaj odeszli._

 

_W końcu nie ma już więcej łez, więc zaczyna odpalać Jeepa. Przednie światła padają na głębokie ślady, wypalone w piasku pustyni i Jane kręci głową, zastanawiając się._

 

_Jak do diaska Loki zmusił Bifrost, żeby dopowiedział na jej wezwanie? I czy wydawało mu się, że ona tego nie zauważy?_

 

*

Wszechojciec każe Lokiemu czekać. Najwyraźniej planuje kaźń publiczną, co sprawia, że Loki po raz kolejny zadaje sobie pytanie, dlaczego zawsze ściąga na siebie takie kłopoty. Nie może się powstrzymać od wracania myślami do innego dnia, kiedy tam stanął - kiedy ogłoszono, że nigdy już nie ujrzy swojej matki, a resztę życia spędzi w więzieniu.

 

Musi stać tam, kiedy gromadzi się rada starszych. Wraz z nimi przychodzą urzędnicy i oficerowie, a nawet Heimdall. Frigga czeka w cieniu tronu, ale nie patrzy na niego. Malujący się na jej twarzy niepokój mówi mu, że królowa żałuje, że go uderzyła.

 

Nawet Thor dostał łaskę prywatności, kiedy był wyganiany. Loki znów skupia się na swojej nienawiści wobec Odyna, bo to łatwiejszy i przyjemniejszy sposób na zabicie czasu. Na pewno lepszy, niż drżenie ze strachu, którego bez wątpienia oczekuje Odyn.

 

Godzina jest późna, a tłum niespokojny: oto ich zrujnowana uczta koronacyjna zostaje zrujnowana po raz drugi. Stoją w wielkiej sali i szepczą. Ważą nieruchomą, ponurą twarz Odyna, lekki woal niepokoju otaczający Friggę, zaskakujący spokój Lokiego. Krążą plotki o wygnaniu Thora. O wyznaniu Kłamcy.

 

Kiedy do sali wchodzi Sif, a z nią Trzej Wojownicy, Odyn rozgląda się krótko, jakby upewniając się, czy wszyscy dotarli. Potem uderza Gungnirem o podłogę, wywołując głębokie echo.

\- Zbliża się czas Snu - ogłasza. - Uklęknij, Loki, i przyjmij swoje dziedzictwo.

 

Mija dłuższa chwila, nim milkną wszystkie szepty, a nawet wówczas cisza wydaje się być niepewna. Usta Lokiego rozchylają się, kiedy wraz z resztą obecnych uświadamia sobie, że Odyn zamierza go ukoronować. Ale to nie przekazanie tronu zaskakuje go najbardziej, lecz nazwanie tego "dziedzictwem". W innym czasie Odyn powiedział, że jedyną rzeczą, która należy się Lokiemu z urodzenia, jest śmierć.

 

_(Które z nich masz na myśli, starcze?)_

 

_(Czy są one tym samym, czy po prostu łączysz przypadkowe słowa, żeby upajać się dźwiękiem własnego głosu?)_

 

Odyn patrzy na swego syna, nie zwracając uwagi na szepczący tłum. Nie odzywa się ani nie odwraca wzroku, aż w końcu Loki otrząsa się z myśli i pochyla się, klęka na jednym kolanie.

 

\- Loki, synu Odyna - zaczyna Wszechojciec. - Czy przysięgasz stać na straży Dziewięciu Królestw?

 

Gdyby nie lata praktyki w panowaniu nad wyrazem twarzy, Loki nie zdołałby ukryć skrzywienia.

 

Rozpoznaje przysięgę. Tak naprawdę, świetnie ją zna. Kiedy byli dziećmi, triumfalnie odgrywali tę scenę z bratem, wymachując drewnianymi mieczami i wspinając się na wysokie półki w bibliotece. Loki zawsze zdobywał szczyt, podczas gdy waga Thora sprawiała, że góra z jego wyobraźni groziła zawaleniem.

 

Loki zna słowa na pamięć, ale nie może ich usłyszeć. Nie potrafi wypowiedzieć. Być może to dlatego, że nigdy nie poświęcił czasu na zrozumienie kryjącego się za nimi znaczenia.

 

Odyn czeka bez śladu zniecierpliwienia, pomimo że wahanie Lokiego wyraźnie niepokoi tłum. Ludzie zaczynają się kręcić i szeptać między sobą. Być może Loki tylko to sobie wyobraził, ale wydaje mu się, że dostrzega iskierki w oku Odyna. Czy to dlatego, że naprawdę zastanawia się nad słowami przysięgi, zamiast bezmyślnie wykrzykiwać potwierdzenia, jak robił to Thor?

 

_(Skończ dramatyzować, Kłamco. Otwórz usta i przyjmij swoje dziedzictwo)_

 

\- Przysięgam - mówi w końcu Loki. Nawet on jest zaskoczony cichością własnego głosu.

 

\- Czy przysięgasz dążyć do zachowania pokoju? - kontynuuje Odyn.

 

Lokiemu chce się śmiać, bo to pytanie jest po prostu komiczne. Spośród wszystkich ludzi Odyn na pewno wie, że władanie rzadko pozwala na chwilę spokoju. Żeby zachować równowagę, należy uderzać w zarzewia buntu bez wahania i litości. Oto coś, czemu Loki poświęci się ochoczo.

 

\- Przysięgam - odpowiada, tym razem głośniej.

 

Odyn naprawdę się uśmiecha. To uśmiech domyślny. Wcale nie miły.

 

Loki zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to możliwe, żeby stary król miał aż tak szalone poczucie humoru? Oto sadza Lodowego Olbrzyma na Tronie tronów. Sam pomysł wydaje się tak zły i pokręcony, że w gardle Lokiego narasta gula. Próbuje przełknąć, podczas gdy Odyn nabiera powietrza, żeby dalej profanować własne królestwo.

 

\- Czy przysięgasz odrzucić własne ambicje i poświęcić całego siebie dla dobra królestwa?

 

Słodkie Norny, czy to się kiedyś skończy? Loki słyszy słowa, ale nie przychodzi mu łatwo ich zrozumienie. To na nic. Nigdy nie mógł pojąć, skąd tyle szumu wokół dbania o własne sprawy. Całe życie inni spychali go w dół, a potem krytykowali wątpliwości, które sami w nim obudzili. Co było złego w odrobinie ambicji?

 

_(Żartujesz, Kłamco? O jakiej ambicji możesz mówić, skoro twoja przyszłość została już przypieczętowana?)_

 

_(Nie masz siebie, którego mógłbyś poświęcić. Już raz to zrobiłeś, pamiętasz?)_

 

_(Być może niektórzy posunęliby się nawet do nazwania tego bezinteresownością.)_

 

_(Ale może nie powinniśmy hańbić pamięci twojego drogiego zmarłego brata równie bezczelnym kłamstwem.)_

 

Loki pochyla głowę, nie potrafi skupić wzroku.

 

 _-_ Przysięgam - mówi, żeby tylko uciszyć własne myśli.

 

W końcu to wszystko się przecież tak naprawdę nie liczy. Wszystkie te przysięgi są dla niego tylko obietnicą, którą złożył już samemu sobie.

 

_(Przysięgam, że nie spadnę w Pustkę)_

 

\- W takim razie dziś ja, Odyn Wszechojciec, ogłaszam cię królem.

 

A potem wydarza się coś najbardziej nieprawdopodobnego. Odyn wstaje z tronu, trzymając berło w wyciągniętych dłoniach, i klęka przed potworem.

 

*

Brak oklasków jest zrozumiały, śmiertelna cisza nieco mniej. Ale z drugiej strony, czym innym jest szeptanie o swoich wątpliwościach co do słabowitego księcia, a czymś zupełnie innym wypowiedzenie zdrady królowi Asgardu.

 

Frigga klęka jako druga i chociaż w jej oczach lśnią łzy dumy, kąciki ust zdradzają troskę. Cisza tłumu brzmi złowróżbnie, ale w końcu każdy z obecnych klęka i unosi pięść do serca.

 

Prowadzeni przez Odyna, przysięgają wierność królowi.

 

To coś, czego Loki nigdy dotąd naprawdę nie posmakował. Pragnął tej chwili bardziej niż szacunku, miłości i godności razem wziętych.

 

Dlatego nie rozumie, czemu spełnienie tego snu wcale nie przynosi mu radości. To najokrutniejszy z żartów. Farsa. Odyn zadrwił ze wszystkich wartości, w których wychowywał Lokiego. Przeszedł samego siebie. Zdetronizował Boga Kłamstw, przesadzając go na inny tron.

 

*

\- Czy to moja kara? - pyta cicho Loki. Stoi z pochyloną głową, podczas gdy Odyn szykuje się na nadejście Snu.

 

Jeśli Odyn zauważa coś dziwnego w tym, że Loki uznaje przekazanie władzy za sposób karania, nic nie daje po sobie poznać.

\- Nie - stwierdza, porządkując stertę papierów i sprawdzając, czy nie ma czegoś jeszcze, co powinien zrobić w ostatniej chwili. - Na to przyjdzie czas później. Muszę się najpierw zastanowić.

 

Loki unosi głowę; w wypełniającym pomieszczenie złotym blasku jego oczy są dziwnie wyprane z koloru.

\- Więc dlaczego mnie koronowałeś?

 

\- A dlaczego bym nie miał? Wychowałem cię do rządzenia.

 

Loki wybucha śmiechem.

 

Odyn robi to samo; jego śmiech to kpina z Lokiego.

\- Wątpisz w moje słowa, synu. Zakładasz, że nie uważałem cię za godnego? Że nigdy nie rozważałem myśli o tym, żeby przekazać tron tobie?

 

Loki unosi brwi.

\- A nie mam racji?

 

\- Uważam, że jeśli tylko zechcesz, możesz być bardzo dobrym królem - mówi po chwili Odyn. - Zawsze byłeś panem swego losu. Masz bystry umysł i - choć niektórzy chcieliby twierdzić inaczej - pełne lojalności serce. Czasem tylko zdarza ci się błądzić. Wiedz, że jeżeli teraz zawiedziesz, to tylko dlatego, że sam tak postanowiłeś.

 

\- To śmieszne - parska Loki.

 

\- Tak twierdzisz? Pamiętam, że jako dziecko porównywałeś swoje dzieła do tego, co zrobił twój brat i uznawałeś, że twoim czegoś brakuje. Więc niszczyłeś je, żeby nikt inny tego nie zobaczył.

 

Loki cofa się, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Nie pamięta nic takiego. To cały Asgard, z Odynem na czele, uważał, że z Lokim coś jest nie tak. Nie Loki.

 

\- Nie wiem, jak długo będzie trwał Sen - stwierdza Odyn. - Pozwól, że dam ci radę. Sif i Trzej Wojownicy będą chcieli powrotu Thora z wygnania. Nie pozwól na to.

 

Loki znowu ma ochotę się roześmiać (a może rozpłakać?). Kto by pomyślał, że jego pierwsza decyzja w czasie tamtego śmiechu wartego panowania była tak zgodna z wolą Wszechojca.

 

\- Thor znajdzie drogę do domu, kiedy udowodni, że jest tego godzien - mówi Odyn. - Ale to nie oznacza, że jest godzien władzy. Złożyłem Gungnira w twoje ręce, Loki, i ma tam pozostać, dopóki się nie obudzę. Jeżeli twój brat wróci wcześniej i będzie próbował ci się przeciwstawiać lub buntować przeciwko tobie innych, możesz wygnać go jeszcze raz. Jesteś królem. Przyjmij tę pozycję i nie wahaj się uderzyć w tych, którzy będą próbowali ci zagrozić. Powtarzam, to naprawdę ważne. Każdy obywatel Asgardu oczekiwał, że na tronie zasiądzie Thor. Tymczasem ja wybrałem ciebie. Nawet ci, których uważasz za przyjaciół, mogą się od ciebie odwrócić: Sif czy Trzej Wojownicy. Nawet Heimdall i członkowie rady. Bądź ostrożny, ale też daj im trochę czasu, żeby przyzwyczaili się do twojej metody sprawowania rządów. Zaufanie i lojalność potrzebują czasu. Bądź cierpliwy, a je zdobędziesz.

 

Loki powoli nabiera powietrza i wstrzymuje oddech. Pożyczona skóra wydaje się zbyt ciasna. Czy cokolwiek z tego dzieje się naprawdę? Czy rzeczywiście tak potoczyłyby się wydarzenia, gdyby nie rzucił się na poszukiwania Szkatuły, gdyby nie domagał się od ojca prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu?

 

\- Kiedy się obudzę - kontynuuje Odyn - usiądziemy razem i przyjrzymy się temu, co osiągnąłeś. Omówimy sukcesy i porażki - pojawi się jedno i drugie. Władanie to niesamowicie trudne wyzwanie i nie da się uniknąć błędów.

 

A więc nawet teraz Odyn przygotowuje się na rozczarowanie.

 

\- Uważasz, że sobie nie poradzę - stwierdza Loki. Gniew pomaga mu odnaleźć własny głos.

 

\- Nie przekręcaj moich słów - warczy Odyn. - Niemal słowo w słowo to samo powiedziałem Thorowi na dzień przed jego koronacją, choć on tylko skinął bezmyślnie głową. Już teraz go przewyższyłeś, po prostu _słuchając_ co mam ci do powiedzenia. Ale daruj sobie te celowe nieporozumienia. - Odyn kładzie rękę na ramieniu Lokiego, tuż obok jego karku. - Jesteś teraz królem i czas skończyć z dziecinnymi żartami. Czas żebyś dorósł i nauczył się akceptować swoje porażki tak samo jak zwycięstwa. W pierwszym miesiącu mego panowania niemal zniszczyłem tysiąclecia ciężkiej pracy moich przodków, pozwalając, by temperament zagłuszył mądrość, wpajaną mi od kołyski. Skazałem też na śmierć trzynastu żołnierzy, żeby później odkryć, że wcale nie popełnili zdrady. Będziesz popełniał błędy, Loki. Wszyscy je popełniamy. Ale kiedy przydarzyły się mnie, nie poddałem się, lecz wyciągnąłem z nich naukę. Nie mówię ci tego ponieważ oczekuję twojej porażki, ale dlatego, że nie chcę, żebyś zniszczył efekty swojej pracy, zanim będę miał szansę, żeby je zobaczyć.

 

Loki nie może znieść spojrzenia Wszechojca. Zamiast tego wbija wzrok w jego pierś, tak dziwnie wyglądającą bez pancerza i zastanawia się, czy ktokolwiek wcześniej wypowiedział tyle zdań próbując go chronić.

 

\- Ojcze - Loki zdradza swoje postanowienie, by już nigdy więcej nie nazywać tak Odyna. - Śpij spokojnie. Królestwo pozostanie nietknięte do twego przebudzenia. - Naprawdę ma na myśli to, co mówi, ale nie może się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem Odynowi mrocznego spojrzenia. - Pod warunkiem, że taka będzie moja wola.

 

Odyn prycha śmiechem i klepie syna po ramieniu. Szturchnięcie jest zaskakująco słabe, w zasadzie bardziej jakby Odyn próbował się na nim wesprzeć i nagle pod królem załamują się nogi. Lokiego zalewa fala bezradnej paniki. Nigdy nie było mu łatwo patrzyć, jak ktoś pozornie niezwyciężony ulega tak ogromnemu zmęczeniu. To przypomina Lokiemu, że nawet bogowie pewnego dnia umrą.

 

Chwyta ojca pod ramię, żeby go podtrzymać i wzywa na pomoc straże. Wraz z nimi do pokoju wbiega Frigga, a z jej twarzy nie znika niepokój, kiedy odsuwa kotary wielkiego łoża ze złota. Chociaż upomina Odyna, że powinien się położyć, ten uparcie chwyta rękę Lokiego i próbuje mówić.

 

\- Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, ojcze - mówi Loki, ściskając palce Wszechojca, żeby ukryć, jak bardzo drżą. - Zrobię wszystko, żeby uczynić cię dumnym.

 

_(Naprawdę tak myślisz, czyż nie? Żałośnie smutne)_

 

_(Czy nigdy nie zaczniesz się uczyć na własnych błędach?)_

 

Dobry ojciec powiedziałby zapewne, że już jest dumny. Ale Odyn nie jest dobrym ojcem - zawsze i przede wszystkim jest królem i dlatego mówi:

\- Nie, Loki. To nie jest to, czego pragnę.

 

I już, to wszystko. Loki wpatruje się w śpiącego ojca, zdezorientowany i zraniony jego ostatnimi słowami.

 

_(Ostrzegałem cię, prawda?)_

 

Frigga kładzie dłoń na palcach Lokiego, ciągle otaczających rękę Wszechojca.

\- Nie starczyło mu czasu, żeby dokończyć myśl - mówi.

 

Loki mruga, pragnąc, żeby wilgoć zniknęła z jego błyszczących oczu.

\- Zrozumiałem go wystarczająco dobrze.

 

\- Twój ojciec chce, żebyś postępował tak, jak podpowiada ci serce, zamiast próbować zgadnąć, czego on by sobie życzył. To dlatego odrzucił twoją deklarację.

 

Loki słyszy jej słowa, ale nie jest pewien, co z nimi zrobić. Na pewno matka sprawia, że odrzucenie ze strony Odyna staje się łatwiejsze do przełknięcia - złotousta na swój własny sposób - ale to nie oznacza, że jej interpretacja jest prawdziwa. Chce pocieszyć Lokiego, ponieważ jest dobra i kocha nawet najnędzniejsze ze stworzeń.

 

Chociaż matka prosi go, żeby odpoczął, Loki nie odchodzi od łoża ojca przez resztę nocy. Po prostu wpatruje się w złoty blask, chroniący i odnawiający starego króla. Myśli o tym, jaki był młody, kiedy po raz pierwszy położył rękę na Gungnirze. Dopiero co przestał być dzieckiem, dużo mu brakowało do mężczyzny. Nigdy nie było mu dane stać się mężczyzną; zamiast tego zmienił się w potwora. Ale nawet potwory są zdolne do refleksji i dlatego siedzi tu teraz, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę źle zrozumiał te dwa słowa, wypowiedziane wieki temu.

 

_Nie, Loki._


	6. Chapter 6

 

_Thor jest sprytniejszy niż Loki chciałby kiedykolwiek przyznać._

 

_Oczywiście kółka w mózgu wielkiego bawoła potrzebują czasu, żeby nabrać rozpędu - ale nawet Loki wie, że to nadzieja i czyste serce przytępiają bystrość Thora i każą mu działać i ufać szybko. To świadomie wybrana głupota, co jest najgłupszą rzeczą, o jakiej Loki kiedykolwiek słyszał._

 

_A jednak tylko ta jedna rzecz tak długo nie pozwalała mu się poddać. Świadomość, że ktoś ciągle ma nadzieję. Miał._

 

_(W którym momencie straciłeś tę nadzieję, bracie i pozwoliłeś, żeby nic nie zatrzymywało twoich domysłów?)_

 

_(W którym momencie straciłeś wszystko?)_

 

*

Król Loki jest pijany.

 

Spektakularnie, cudownie pijany unosi się na falach tej farsy.

 

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy włamał się do prywatnej biblioteki króla i odkorkował zawsze tę samą butelkę elfickiego wina. Odyn od wieków przechowywał je zapieczętowane, idealnie zachowane.

 

Loki pije je z gwinta, opierając obute nogi na biurku, na jednym z wielu oprawnych w skórę dzienników ojca. Wino jest równie cudowne jak za pierwszym razem, chociaż pożyczone ciało nie radzi sobie z alkoholem tak dobrze, jak organizm potwora.

 

\- Popatrz na siebie - przemawia do butelki, ukazującej jego odbicie w opalizującym, niebieskim szkle. - Jeszcze z ciebie dziecko. Takie gładkie, okrągłe policzki i miękkie rysy. Istny skarb.

 

Na tym właśnie słowie opierają się buty Lokiego: skarb.

 

Rozmyśla o tym, ile różnych znaczeń niesie w sobie jedno słowo. Ile zależy od kontekstu. Od intonacji. Dziennik nie zdradza ani jednego, ani drugiego.

 

_Znalazłem dziś skarb w Jotunheim._

 

Sześć słów, cały komentarz dotyczący (jak domyśla się Loki) "narodzin" drugiego z królewskich synów. Loki szukał wcześniej tego dziennika - jednego z wielu zaścielających półki królewskiej biblioteki - ale w przyszłości ten konkretny tom zaginął. Jedyny, który kiedykolwiek naprawdę go obchodził.

 

Zawiera pełen opis wojny z Jotunheim i Loki godzinami brnął przez niekończące się stronice "królewskiej mądrości", czytaj: pretensjonalnego uzasadniania wojny, żeby znaleźć te sześć słów. Wyróżnia je tylko zwięzłość; ale czyż Odyn kiedykolwiek poświęcił więcej czasu na myślenie o Lokim?

 

I co Loki ma niby wywnioskować na podstawie tej krótkiej deklaracji? Czy Odyn naprawdę uznał zmiennokształtne dziecko za skarb, czy widział w nim tylko przedmiot o wartości politycznej? Jakkolwiek Loki by tego nie odczytał, nie opuszcza go poczucie przewrotności. Albo Odyn z dumą nazwał potwora skarbem, albo stary król sam jest potworem. Żadna z tych myśli nie poprawia wizerunku Wszechojca w oczach Lokiego.

 

Czując nagły przypływ natchnienia, Loki zdejmuje nogi z biurka i siada prosto. Chwyta pióro i dotyka końcówką warg, zastanawiając się przez moment, jak najlepiej podsumować swoje myśli.

 

Ostatecznie jest teraz królem i ma święte prawo, by spisywać swoje światłe refleksje obok myśli swoich poprzedników.

 

\- Mam szczerą nadzieję - mówi na głos, skrzypiąc piórem po marginesie - że odkryty skarb miał dość rozumu, żeby na ciebie nasikać.

 

*

Kiedy alkohol wyparowuje, Loki czuje się pusty i zawiedziony. Całą noc spędził obserwując śpiącego króla, a cały ranek - wymyślając możliwie pomysłowe sposoby na to, żeby go upokorzyć. Teraz senność coraz dotkliwiej daje o sobie znać.

 

Po raz kolejny próbuje wrócić do swoich starych komnat, żeby tam odpocząć. Tym razem nie potrafi nawet dotknąć drzwi.

 

_(Ależ w czym problem, Wasza Wysokość, Władco Asgardu?)_

 

_(Boisz się spać w pokoju zabitego?)_

 

Loki bierze drżący wdech i niemal poddaje się potrzebie, żeby zamiast tego natychmiast pójść do pokoju swojego brata. Powietrze pachnie tam naoliwioną skórą, dobrze wypolerowanym żelazem i popiołem z paleniska. Wielkie łóżko i tak jest zbyt krótkie dla długaśnych nóg Thora. Kiedy Loki był dzieckiem, lądował tam za każdym razem, kiedy był przestraszony lub czuł się niepewnie. Od kiedy osiągnęli pewien wiek, Thorowi rzadko zdarzało się go przytulić, ale jego ciepła obecność i tak działała.

 

Ale nie jest dość głupi, żeby próbować. Wie, że tamten pokój będzie taki sam - wypełniony pustką i nieobecnością. Kolejny pokój umarłego.

 

A więc nie będzie dziś dla niego odpoczynku.

 

Loki prostuje się i nakazuje przechodzącemu słudze, żeby naszykował mu nowe komnaty.

 

*

Sif i Trzem Wojownikom udaje się go przydybać wczesnym popołudniem. To później, niż się spodziewał, ale zapewne tylko dlatego, że Loki błądził w ogrodach swojej matki, odwlekając moment, kiedy będzie się musiał pojawić w sali tronowej. Ponad kamiennym murem wyraźnie widać Bifrost i spojrzenie Lokiego ucieka w tamtą stronę, kiedy przyspiesza kroku.

 

Chłodny ciężar Gungnira dziwnie leży w rękach - jakby prawowity właściciel podał mu go do potrzymania przez najkrótszy z momentów, a potem bez ostrzeżenia zniknął na nie wiadomo jak długo. Loki nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że broń nie pasuje do jego dłoni.

 

Cała czwórka na początek klęka, przyciskając prawice do pięści w oficjalnym pozdrowieniu.

\- Mój królu - zaczyna Volstagg.

 

Palce Lokiego zaciskają się mocniej na rękojeści.

\- Cóż za szczerość. Odpowiedź brzmi "nie".

 

\- Nie znasz jeszcze pytania. - Sif wstaje z kolan. - Nawet na nas nie patrzysz.

 

Loki tylko uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, nie odrywając wzroku od cichego Bifrostu.

 

\- Czy powinniśmy w takim razie poszukać wsparcia królowej? - pyta Sif. - Być może ona okaże się bardziej chętna, by sprostać królewskim obowiązkom.

 

Trzej Wojownicy wymieniają zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Loki - odzywa się Fandral. - To znaczy... Mój panie. Lady Sif chciała tylko powiedzieć, że myśleliśmy...

 

\- Chcecie, żebym odwołał wygnanie Thora - przerywa mu Loki. - Które, pragnę wam przypomnieć, było ostatnią decyzją mojego ojca, nim zapadł w Sen.

 

\- To nie prawda. Ostatnią decyzją Wszechojca było koronowanie ciebie - mówi Sif. - Król ma prawo zakończyć wygnanie.

 

„ _Nie wolno ci się na to zgodzić”_ powiedział wtedy Odyn. „ _Nie wahaj się uderzyć w tych, którzy ci się sprzeciwią”._

 

Loki mógłby im powiedzieć, że ostatnie polecenie Odyna było wypowiedziane w czasie prywatnej rozmowy, ale powstrzymuje impuls - woli sam sprawować władzę, niż opierać się we wszystkim na autorytecie swojego ojca. To zaskakująco trudne.

 

\- Posiadam taką władzę - stwierdza wreszcie. - Jednak nie skorzystam z niej.

 

Nie jest właściwie pewny, dlaczego to robi. Czyż nie wyznał swoich win Wszechojcu tylko po to, żeby sprowadzić Thora do domu? Dlaczego zmienił zdanie?

 

Loki wreszcie przestaje się wpatrywać w Bifrost i zamiast tego przenosi wzrok na przyjaciół swojego brata. Wykrzywia wargi w uśmiechu, obserwując w oczach Sif narodziny zdrady.

 

Kiedy ostatnim razem prowadzili tę rozmowę, był zbyt naiwny. Myślał, że honor nie pozwoli jej sprzeciwić się władcy Asgardu. Teraz wie lepiej. Zdradziła nie tylko jego, ale i Wszechojca, ponieważ dla niej - dla całej ich czwórki - Thor już jest królem.

 

Loki wie, że nigdy nie zdobędzie ich przyjaźni, ale rozumie teraz, że zmuszenie ich do współpracy nie jest niemożliwe. Wystarczy, że odwoła się do poczucia obowiązku i do miłości, którymi darzą jego brata.

 

\- Widzicie, Wszechojciec zostawił Thorowi szansę na powrót - mówi cicho. - Jeśli tylko udowodni, że jest jej godzien.

 

\- Co? - parska Sif. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś o tym wcześniej?

 

Loki wzrusza ramionami.

\- Z czystej złośliwości?

 

Hogun ostrzegawczo łapie Sif za ramię, zanim temperament weźmie górę nad jej wychowaniem.

\- Czego musi dokonać? - pyta.

 

\- Już wam powiedziałem. Musi udowodnić, że zasługuje na swoją pozycję. Tylko wtedy będzie w stanie odzyskać Mjolnir i wrócić.

 

\- Thor już jest godzien - spiera się Sif.

 

\- Najwyraźniej nie. Jakoś nie słyszę jego aroganckiego marszu w korytarzu.

 

\- Jest księciem Asgardu. - _I prawowitym królem,_ mówi jej spojrzenie. - Czasem działa pochopnie i w pośpiechu zdarza mu się podejmować niemądre decyzje, ale nawet ty musisz przyznać, że przewyższa nas wszystkich, Loki.

 

Trzej Wojownicy wstrzymują oddech. Volstagg przypomina Sif, że nie powinna się tak zwracać do króla i wojowniczka niechętnie mamrocze "mój panie".

 

\- Ani ty ani ja nie zostaliśmy wybrani na sędziów jego próby - wyjaśnia Loki. - Wszechojciec obciążył tą decyzją Mjolnira.

 

To zamyka usta nawet Sif.

 

\- Gdzie wylądował? - pyta Fandral.

 

\- W Midgardzie. Na pustyni. - Loki gryzie się w język, bo nie powinien jeszcze znać tak wielu szczegółów. Ale to niewielkie potknięcie i jest pewien, że w razie potrzeby będzie w stanie się z niego wyłgać.

 

\- Czy Thor wie, że Wszechojciec zostawił mu szansę na powrót? - pyta Hogun.

 

Loki niemalże się uśmiecha. Zawsze go zdumiewa, kiedy któryś z Trzech Wojowników naprawdę używa mózgu.

 

\- Nie, nie wie. Ojciec wysłał Mjolnir później niż Thora, nie razem z nim.

 

\- A ty zostawisz tak swojego brata, bez pocieszenia, bez nadziei, że kiedyś uda mu się wrócić? - oburza się Sif. - Nie ma nawet swojej broni. Thor zawsze się o ciebie troszczył, Loki. Kocha cię i gdybyś to ty był w podobnej sytuacji, natychmiast ruszyłby ci na pomoc!

 

Loki czuje, że jego kończyny ogarnia nagły chłód. Spojrzenie mimowolnie wraca w stronę Bifrostu.

\- Doprawdy?

 

To dziwne - ale Loki nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć twarzy brata.

 

W jego wspomnieniach słońce płonie zbyt jasno. Rysy Thora giną w nim, aż w końcu Loki nie widzi nic poza własnym cieniem.

 

Pamięta pełen przerażenia krzyk, kiedy wypuścił z palców rękojeść Gungnira. Pamięta dreszcz i uderzenie błyskawicy, którą wezwał Thor przeciwko ludziom, więżącym jego młodszego brata. Pamięta sól, która została na jego policzkach tam, gdzie kapały łzy Thora w Svartalfheim.

 

Nie pamięta jego twarzy.

 

Sif nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego myśli, albo po prostu nie ma do nich cierpliwości.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, imbecylu - stwierdza.

 

\- Wszystkich nas za to skażą na śmierć - mamrocze Fandral, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Błagam o wybaczenie, Panie. Sif pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele.

 

Loki miałby wszelkie prawo ukarać Sif za jej bezczelność. Ojciec bardzo wyraźnie dał mu na to zgodę, nim zapadł w Sen. Na całe szczęście dla Sif, Lokiemu bardziej zależy na jej wierności niż na zemście.

 

\- Wiecie, że nazywają mnie Kowalem Kłamstw - mówi. - Ale wiedz jedno, Lady Sif. Nigdy nie ukarzę cię za wypowiedzenie głośno prawdy. Proszę tylko, żebyś rozważyła najpierw inną prawdę. Kochasz mojego brata i zrobiłabyś wszystko - zdradziłabyś wszystko - żeby mieć go z powrotem.

 

Przez długą chwilę Sif nie potrafi wykrztusić słowa. Wreszcie:

\- N... nie zdradziłabym Asgardu. Ani króla.

 

Uśmieszek Lokiego jest bardzo krzywy.

\- Ooooch, i kto teraz jest kłamcą?

 

Sif próbuje się na niego rzucić, ale Hogun i Fandral przytrzymują ją w porę.

 

\- Błagałaś o przywrócenie Thora z wygnania, a ja odmówiłem. - Loki jest nieporuszony jej gniewem. - Co teraz, Lady Sif? Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym pragniesz ze mną mówić?

 

\- Udasz się do niego sam? - pyta Sif przez zaciśnięte zęby.

 

\- Nie. Coś jeszcze?

 

\- Czy pozwolisz _nam_ do niego dołączyć? - Najwyraźniej spodziewa się odmowy, bo na jej policzki wypływa nowy rumieniec gniewu.

 

\- Wreszcie - wzdycha Loki. - W końcu zadała właściwe pytanie.

 

Zaskoczenie i nadzieja rozkwitają w jej spojrzeniu w tym samym momencie, w którym oczy Lokiego się zwężają.

 

_(Cudnie. Jeszcze będziesz moja, piękna pani)_

 

Dlaczego nie miałby wysłać jej ze swoim błogosławieństwem, skoro wie, że odmowa sprawi tylko, że zostanie zdradzony? Sif tak czy inaczej uda się do Midgardu. Właściwie to będzie całkiem miła odmiana, nie mieć jej w okolicy. Ich wszystkich, tak naprawdę.

 

\- Upewnij się, że Thor jest bezpieczny - mówi. - Upewnij się, że odnajdzie siebie i wkrótce do nas wróci.

 

_(I zniknij z mojego królestwa, zanim stracę cierpliwość i skręcę ci kark)_

 

Nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy Sif dziękuje mu i kłania się głęboko, nim wychodzi za przyjaciółmi. Jej działaniami kieruje ulga i wdzięczność - nie ma w tym lojalności wobec Lokiego jako króla. Jest stworzeniem, którego myśli i czyny podporządkowane są chwilowym uczuciom - tak samo jak Thor.

 

_(Tak jak ty)_

 

_(Nie zapominajmy, jakim jesteś przeklętym hipokrytą)_

 

Loki krzywi się, kiedy Bifrost wystrzela w niebo. Zdradzieccy przyjaciele ponownie zostawili go, żeby sam sobie radził z władaniem. I w tym momencie Loki sobie uświadamia, dlaczego jest taki wściekły na Thora. Chodzi o to, że brat też go zostawił - wtedy, kiedy Loki najbardziej potrzebował jego wsparcia.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sen sprawia, że Loki budzi się w panice. Jest mokry od potu, zdyszany, mięśnie ma napięte w oczekiwaniu walki. Nawet kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaja się do ciemności i Loki już wie, że jest sam w swojej nowej komnacie, ciągle widzi przed sobą kontynuację snu.

 

Ponieważ to wcale nie jest sen. To wiadomość.

 

Widzi Thora: na kolanach, w błocie u stóp Mjolnira. Gromowładny pochyla głowę, całkowicie pokonany. Wiatr unosi zamierające echo jego krzyku.

 

Thor wysłał wyrazy swego niezadowolenia władcy Asgardu, a Gungnir przekazał je Lokiemu.

 

Cała ta sytuacja kiedyś już miała miejsce i chociaż tym razem Loki zdążył nieco ochłonąć z pierwszego gniewu, w głębi jego serca nic się nie zmieniło. Ciągle obraz brata, upadłego tak nisko, jednocześnie cieszy go i smuci. Z jednej strony triumfuje, z drugiej czuje bolesny ucisk w żołądku.

 

Loki wie, że nie pójdzie do niego: ani żeby się napawać widokiem, ani żeby skłamać, ani żeby pocieszyć. Kiedy chodzi o Thora, czuje się całkowicie sparaliżowany, chociaż za nic nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego.

 

_(Cóż za wyśmienity żart. Ostatnio sypiesz nimi jak z rękawa.)_

 

_(Doskonale wiesz, dlaczego.)_

 

_(Masz to wypisane na skórze.)_

 

Loki pochyla głowę tak nisko jak Thor. Chwyta garście włosów i _ciągnie._

\- Zamknij się - szepcze rozpaczliwie. - Zamknij się.

 

*

Kobieta nie jest już młoda, ale też nie dość stara, żeby nie mogła pracować. Loki stara się nie wyglądać na zbyt znudzonego, kiedy obserwuje jej wysiłek, żeby klęknąć. Sadząc po wyrazach twarzy osób obecnych w sali tronowej, kiepsko mu idzie. Ale nawet to nie motywuje go, żeby okazać więcej zainteresowania czy litości. Niby dlaczego miałby wysłuchiwać narzekań na "cierpienia" mieszkańców Asgardu? Oni nie mają pojęcia, ile cierpień przysporzyli Lokiemu.

 

Niemal dwa tygodnie minęły, od kiedy Loki zasiadł na tronie, a bodaj każdą sekundę wypełniają mu nieustanne jęki jego poddanych. Chcą pomocy i wojny, i upadku Lokiego.

 

Thor nie wrócił, zaś niektórzy członkowie Rady zaczynają szeptać, że być może Wszechojciec nie był w pełni władz umysłowych, kiedy wygnał swego pierworodnego.

 

Thor nie wrócił, zaś Asgard szepcze, że Wszechojciec był o wiele za surowy, biorąc pod uwagę, że w sumie chodzi tylko o kilka martwych Lodowych Olbrzymów.

 

Thor nie wrócił, zaś Loki spędził ostatnie dziesięć dni, próbując zrozumieć, _dlaczego._

 

Co tym razem potoczyło się inaczej? Czy wartość Thora wychodziła na jaw tylko w bezpośredniej walce z Lokim? Nawet Mjolnir uznał go przecież za niegodnego tronu.

 

Starsza kobieta coś mówi i Loki skupia się w porę, żeby wychwycić kilka ostatnich słów z jej narzekania.

 

\- Proszę tylko o tyle, żeby wykarmić dziecko - mówi kobieta. - Nie jest moja. Jej matka nie żyje.

 

\- A ojciec? - pyta Loki.

 

\- Nie wiem, kto jest ojcem - odpowiada kobieta, ale coś w jej twarzy zdradza, że wie więcej, niż mówi.

 

Ach. Czyli dziecko dziwki. Cóż za cudowny sposób na zmarnowanie kolejnego popołudnia, które mógłby spędzić na organizowaniu planów na przyszłość.

 

\- Zdecydowałaś się przygarnąć dziecko - stwierdza. - Czy nie zamierzasz pracować na jej utrzymanie?

 

\- Pracuję, panie. Ale to ledwie wystarcza na moje własne potrzeby.

 

\- Czym się zajmujesz?

 

Kobieta pochyla głowę i milczy. Na wargach Lokiego pojawia się uśmieszek.

 

Starzejąca się dziwka. Uroczo.

 

Jest tylko na tyle wyrozumiały, że nie powtarza pytania, nie zmusza jej, żeby głośno powiedziała, na czym polega jej praca.

 

\- Dajcie jej dość materiału, żeby mogła zarobić na siebie i dziecko szyciem bielizny dla wojska.

 

Kobieta wydaje się być zbita z tropu.

\- Dziękuję, mój panie - udaje jej się wyjąkać. - Ale nie potrafię szyć.

 

\- Nauczysz się - wzrusza ramionami Loki. - Z naszej krótkiej pogawędki wnioskuję, że jesteś w stanie nauczyć się zarabiać na życie _rękoma_. Być może przy okazji nauczysz się, jak nierozsądnie jest przygarniać dziecko, nie będąc na to gotowym.

 

*

Wiele godzin później Loki zastanawia się, czy jego osąd nie był odrobinę zbyt surowy. Czy jego motywacja nie była zbyt osobista, czy nie powodował nim skierowany w niewłaściwą stronę gniew.

 

Ale kobiety już nie ma i nie ma znaczenia, dlaczego właściwie był wobec niej taki niemiły.

 

*

Loki woli już przespacerować się wzdłuż Bifrostu niż przejechać po nim konno. Krawędzi budzą w nim zupełnie nowy strach i tylko własnym stopom wierzy, że utrzymają go dokładnie po środku.

 

 _-_ Heimdall - zaczyna, kiedy już dociera do Obserwatorium. - Trzeba przyznać, że wyglądasz dziś _olśniewająco_.

 

Ręce Heimdalla spoczywają nieruchomo na rękojeści jego miecza, kiedy beznamiętnie mierzy Lokiego wzrokiem.

\- Mój panie.

 

Z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach Loki wymija Heimdalla i podchodzi do otwartej platformy na końcu Obserwatorium. Od początku próbował uniknąć tej wycieczki, ale Heimdall wzywał go już dwukrotnie. O ile zignorowanie pierwszego wezwania było zabawne, o tyle powtórzenie tego mogłoby się okazać niemądre. Gdzieś tam szykuje się wojna, a jego brat jest daleko od domu. Nawet Loki nie wie dłużej, co czai się w przyszłości.

 

Pod jego stopami woda spokojnie opada w Pustkę, nieświadoma, że czeka na nią straszliwa pułapka. Loki wpatruje się w mgłę i czuje wobec niej litość.

 

\- Co się dzieje w Jotunheim? - pyta, ignorując presję nieprzerwanego nawet mrugnięciem spojrzenia Heimdalla, wbijającego się w jego plecy.

 

\- Przygotowują się. - Pada odpowiedź.

 

\- A co możesz powiedzieć o ich planach?

 

\- Bardzo niewiele. Giną we mgle.

 

Loki mruga z zaskoczeniem, zanim odpowiada:

 

\- Jak to możliwe?

 

\- Raz już wskazano im sposób i okazali się pojętnymi uczniami - choć może brakuje im zdolności lub mocy nauczyciela.

 

Loki uśmiecha się. Wiedział, że Heimdall szybko zacznie podejrzewać, kto wskazał Lodowym Olbrzymom sekretną ścieżkę do Asgardu, ale odwaga Strażnika, kiedy mówi to Lokiemu w twarz, nie przestaje go zdumiewać. Doprawdy, w przeszłości budził niewiele strachu czy szacunku.

 

\- Giną we mgle - kontynuuje Heimdall. - Ale ciągle mogę wyczuć, że coś próbuje mnie oślepić. Zawiadomię cię, kiedy zaczną się przemieszczać.

 

Loki czeka na ciąg dalszy, a kiedy ten nie nadchodzi, odwraca się, udając zaskoczenie. - To wszystko? Jedyna reakcja na moją zdradę?

 

Heimdall przez chwilę milczy, a potem odpowiada:

\- Wyznałeś swoje czyny przed Wszechojcem. Kim jestem, żeby podważać jego decyzję, kiedy kładł koronę na twoich skroniach?

 

Loki ucieka spojrzeniem w stronę Pustki, niepewny, jak na to zareagować. Im bardziej zmienia przeszłość, tym bardziej przestaje być pewny przyszłości. Już teraz nie wie, kiedy lub jak zdradzi go Heimdall. To niepokojąca myśl.

 

W Obserwatorium zapada cisza. Niekończąca się. Oszałamiająca. Jak Pustka, od której Loki nie potrafi oderwać wzroku.

 

Kiedy ręka Heimdalla zaciska się na jego ramieniu, Loki o mało nie rzuca się na niego z Gungnirem. Ale kiedy spotyka oczy Strażnika, widzi w nich tylko spokój. Żadnej sympatii i żadnej niechęci, ale bóg nie wypuszcza królewskiego ramienia z silnego uścisku. Dopiero kiedy się cofa, do Lokiego dociera, że balansował na krawędzi, bliski upadku. Chwyt Heimdalla przypomina żelazne imadło.

 

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje z twoim bratem? - pyta Heimdall.

 

Loki parska, odtrącając trzymającą go rękę.

\- Pozwól, że zgadnę. Znalazł już ciepły dom, pełny brzuch, bezwarunkową miłość i wsparcie śmiertelnych przyjaciół. Niech mnie, jakże okrutne bywają sądy Wszechojca.

 

\- Thor odnalazł na pustyni Miojnira, ale nie zdołał go podnieść. Czyż nie słyszałeś jego płaczu?

 

Lewe oko Lokiego drga nerwowo.

\- Słyszałem. Wysłałem jego przyjaciół, żeby go wsparli.

 

\- Trzej Wojownicy ochoczo wspierają twojego brata. Sif go obserwuje. Jeszcze nie rozumie, dlaczego nie mógł podnieść Miojnira, ale zaczyna się orientować.

 

\- Ach - Loki pozwala sobie na chichot. - Czyli musi być w to zamieszana jakaś inna kobieta.

 

Heimdall milczy, nie potwierdzając ani nie zaprzeczając.

 

\- Nie lękaj się, mój dobry strażniku - uspokaja go Loki. - Złoty książę Asgardu powróci triumfalnie we właściwym czasie. Upadł wystarczająco nisko i rozsądek przebije się w końcu nawet przez mętne zakamarki jego mózgu.

 

\- Brakuje mu powodu, żeby wrócić.

 

Loki uważa, że to śmieszne. To prawda, że Thor, którego znał w przyszłości, był niezaprzeczalnie bardziej dojrzały, ale przecież ten Thor nie może być zadowolony z tego, że ktoś go wyprzedził w wyścigu o tron. Thor zawsze pragnął korony jak trofeum, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, na czym naprawdę polega władza.

 

\- Być może jest mu zbyt wygodnie w Midgardzie. - Loki wzrusza ramionami. - Być może powinienem wysłać na niego Niszczyciela. Potrząsnąć nim trochę. To na pewno by go zmotywowało do sięgnięcia po broń.

 

Przez chwilę Heimdall znowu milczy. I wreszcie:

\- Mogłoby się okazać, że to niewystarczające.

 

Słysząc to, Loki ma ochotę się roześmiać. Heimdall właśnie potraktował jego sugestię na poważnie i nie zgłosił sprzeciwu wobec metody.

\- Nie doceniasz mojego brata. Jest stworzeniem, które _reaguje_. Nie myśli. Jeśli uderzę, młot Thora odpowie z dziesięciokrotną siłą.

 

\- To raczej nie uczyni go godnym czegokolwiek - stwierdza Heimdall. - Zginie z twojej ręki, jeśli zdecydujesz się uderzyć, a chociaż jasno widać, że się na niego gniewasz, wcale nie życzysz mu śmierci.

 

\- A cóż ty możesz wiedzieć o moich życzeniach? - pyta Loki, a jego głos jest miękki i zimny jak jedwab. - Albo o moim gniewie?

 

Heimdall znowu chwyta go za ramię i nagle Lokiego oślepia wściekłość.

 

_(Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem dość głupi, żeby skoczyć?)_

 

_(Jestem królem. Należysz do mnie. Bifrost do mnie należy.)_

 

_(Prawem urodzenia mogę tu stać i mogę skoczyć ku śmierci, szaleństwu i rozpaczy, jeśli tego zapragnę.)_

 

\- Wiem tylko o tym, co mi pokazałeś - mówi cicho Heimdall. - A przysięgałem chronić króla.

 

Loki parska.

\- Którego?

 

\- To pytanie nie ma sensu. Jest tylko jeden król.

 

Loki znowu chce zapytać, kogo Heimdall ma na myśli, ale nie dostaje szansy, bo Strażnik zmienia temat.

 

\- Sif mnie wzywa. Prosi, żeby otworzyć Bifrost.

 

Loki niemal jęczy. Nie chce jej tu, bo wie dokładnie, z czym przyjdzie. Powie, że wygnanie Thora jest niesprawiedliwe i kolejny raz zażąda, żeby zniósł je królewskim dekretem. Ale nawet wiedząc to, Loki nie powstrzymuje Heimdalla, kiedy Strażnik otwiera przejście do Asgardu.

 

Ponieważ Sif widziała jego brata. Rozmawiała z nim. Pewnie go nawet przytuliła. Przyniesie mu prawdziwy dowód na to, że Thor z tej linii czasu ciągle oddycha.

 

Kiedy Sif przybywa do Obserwatorium, jej skóra nosi ślady pustynnego słońca, a na widok Lokiego jej twarz marszczy się w znajomym grymasie. Zatrzymuje się tylko, żeby powiedzieć:

\- Twój brat jest dupkiem. - Zanim gniewnie oddala się w stronę Pałacu.


	8. Chapter 8

_\- Wszystko, czego chcę, to żeby Thor żył - mówi Loki. - Tylko tyle. Daj przyszłość jemu, a w zamian za to dostaniesz moją._

_\- Zapłatę przyjmuję z góry - stwierdza Wiedźma, ostrząc nóż. - Ale czy jesteś pewien, że właśnie tego sobie życzysz? Naprawdę, nie wydaje mi się, żebyś w pełni rozumiał, o co prosisz._

 

*

\- Kretyn - syczy Sif. - Uparty, bezmyślny wieprz.

 

W niewyjaśniony sposób Loki w drodze do Pałacu odkrywa, że właściwie zupełnie lubi Sif. Pośpiesznie pokonują Tęczowy Most: jego kroki są dłuższe, ale wojowniczce złość dodaje tempa. Loki jest tak rozbawiony, że zapomina nawet o strachu przed krawędzią.

 

\- Opuszcza Asgard w godzinie próby! - wścieka się Sif, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że postąpiła tak samo. - I nawet o tym nie myśli! Poświęca się jedynie piciu, jedzeniu, _flirtowaniu_ i wołaniu o więcej! Czy naprawdę nie widzi, dlaczego Mjolnir uznał go za niegodnego?

 

Loki kiwa głową, udając wyraz szczerego współczucia. To chyba najcudowniejsza rozmowa, jaka mu się przydarzyła od kiedy drażnił tego uroczego pajączka w Midgardzie.

 

\- Możemy tylko żyć nadzieją, że wkrótce odzyska rozsądek i wróci do swojego prawowitego domu - zaczyna tonem pełnym przejęcia - i próbuje nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

 

\- Szalenie cię to cieszy, prawda? - zgaduje Sif.

 

\- Och, _tak._

 

Sif przysuwa się i rzuca mu twarde spojrzenie.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak?

 

\- Hym, zastanówmy się. Od czego mam zacząć?

 

\- Jesteś teraz odważniejszy. Więcej mielesz językiem.

 

\- Pani, jeżeli interesuje cię mój język, wystarczyło tylko powiedzieć.

 

Wojowniczka odsuwa się, marszcząc swój opalony, nakrapiany piegami nos w wyrazie niesmaku.

\- To było _ohydne._

 

Loki szczerzy się szeroko – jej dyskomfort sprawia mu zbyt wiele frajdy, żeby przejmować się obraźliwymi słowami, przynajmniej na razie.

\- Mmmm, a to jest przecież najlepsze, czyż nie? To, jak bardzo by to było _złe_.

 

\- Loki Odynsonie - odgryza się Sif. - Nie jesteś sobą. I żebyśmy mieli jasność, _mój panie_ , mówię otwarcie, ponieważ traktuję cię jak brata - i nie życzę sobie, żeby rodzeństwo zabawiało się brudnymi myślami na mój temat. A teraz przestań się szczerzyć jak mysz do sera i powiedz, jakie masz nowiny z Jotunheim.

 

*

W ciągu następnych trzech dni Loki przekonuje się, że ma wyjątkowo uparty cień. W dodatku ten cień jest w straszliwie straszliwym nastroju.

 

Sif trzyma się blisko niego w czasie posiłków i w bibliotece, a czasem nawet kręci się pod drzwiami jego komnaty, aż Loki zapomina, czym jest spokój. Jest przez nią obserwowany w sali tronowej, kiedy dokonuje sądów i wysłuchuje próśb ludu i chociaż Sif krytykuje spojrzeniem każdy jego dekret, nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca, dopóki Loki nie skieruje się ku wyjściu.

 

\- Doceniam, że ktoś mnie całymi dniami podziwia - mówi w końcu, kiedy czwartego ranka znowu ją widzi. - A także, śmiem podejrzewać, całymi nocami - ale, doprawdy, nie chcę cię zatrzymywać.

 

Sif rzuca mu spojrzenie - być może ironiczne, chociaż Loki wątpi, czy stać ją na takie umysłowe uczty. Cała jest twardą, szczerą prawdomównością i dlatego odpowiada:

\- Czy masz chociaż najmniejsze pojęcie, co ludzie mówią za twoimi plecami?

 

Loki czuje mrowienie na karku. Prawda jest taka, że ma. Heimdall mówił mu o narastających buntowniczych nastrojach wśród ludu. Sądy Lokiego są uznawane za okrutne, brak decyzji o ataku na Jotunheim to zdaniem Asgardczyków tchórzostwo, a pozostawienie Thora na wygnaniu - jawna bezczelność. Drwiny, z jakimi odmówił przyjęcia łapówek od kilku członków Rady, zjednały mu nawet całkiem potężnych wrogów.

 

A jednak się nie poddaje. To dlatego, że jego przyszłość jest już zaklepana i tak naprawdę guzik go to wszystko obchodzi. Oraz dlatego, że do łez bawi go świadomość, jak bardzo ci ludzie nie mają zielonego pojęcia, z kim zadzierają.

 

\- Rozumiem, że w porównaniu z wielkim i wspaniałym Thorem nie uważasz mnie za godnego towarzysza w boju, ale uwierz, potrafię się obronić - zapewnia ją.

 

Sif unosi brew.

\- Przeciwko całemu królestwu? Twój brat powinien tu być. To on powinien pilnować ci pleców. Wtedy nikt nie odważyłby się nawet szepnąć.

 

\- I… wracamy do tematu - mówi Loki z uprzejmym uśmiechem, który w rzeczywistości wcale nie jest uprzejmy.

 

\- Co się stało, Loki? - pyta Sif po raz setny. - Nie rozumiem, co się z tobą stało.

 

_(Doznałem oświecenia, moja pani)_

 

*

Jotunheim uderza bez ostrzeżenia.

 

Nawet Heimdall nie zdąża ostrzec Lokiego, jak było umówione, ponieważ Lodowe Olbrzymy uważnie przestudiowały przykład swojego nauczyciela i czekały z podejmowaniem działań, dopóki do perfekcji nie opanowały sztuki poruszania się w ukryciu. Uderzają w cichych godzinach tuż przed świtem, kiedy większość śpi, a ci, którzy muszą wstać, też woleliby spać dalej. W ten sposób zanim rozlegną się pierwsze ostrzegawcze krzyki, Pałac jest już pełen wrogów.

 

Loki z hukiem spada z łóżka i natychmiast wzywa do ręki Gungnira. Zanim dociera do drzwi, wokół jego ciała materializuje się zbroja. Korytarz wypełnia nienaturalny chłód i kiedy dochodzą do niego odgłosy bitwy, Loki ma wrażenie, że krew zamarza mu w żyłach.

 

_(I czyja to wina?)_

 

Biegnie.

 

*

Kiedy Sif i pół tuzina strażników odnajdują Lokiego, właśnie za pomocą Gungnira zsyła ognistą śmierć dwóm Olbrzymom. Ich osmolone szczątki ciągle dymią w mroźnym powietrzu, kiedy upadają na potrzaskane i zalane krwią schody z marmuru.

 

\- Ilu jeszcze? - pyta Loki, ocierając podbródek. Dolną wargę ma rozciętą.

 

Sif nie dolega nic poza czerwonym śladem po uderzeniu na twarzy.

\- Nie wiem - informuje go pomiędzy głębokimi oddechami. - Zabiliśmy czterech innych w sali tronowej, ale myślę, że mieli tylko odwrócić naszą uwagę. Loki - co z waszym ojcem?

 

Loki traci na chwilę oddech, czując bolesną, przejmującą grozą ironię, ale odsuwa ją, zanim sama myśl sprawi, że osunie się na kolana. Zamiast tego uderza Gungnirem w marmurowe stopnie i wydaje rozkaz, który odbija się echem po zamku:

\- Do Wszechojca! Chrońcie króla i królową!

 

Gungnir rozpala się blaskiem i przekazuje jego wiadomość każdemu uchu w Pałacu.

 

To jego pierwszy królewski werdykt, wykonany bez szemrania.

 

Bitwa nabiera ładu. Nareszcie jest jasny cel, który pomaga się zorganizować przestraszonym, zdezorientowanym umysłom w całym zamku.

 

Loki wbiega na schody, biorąc po cztery stopnie na raz, a strażnicy usiłują dotrzymać mu kroku. Na samym szczycie wpada na Lodowego Olbrzyma, który używa swojej pokrytej lodem ręki niczym młota, atakując zza zakrętu. Uderzenie trafia Lokiego w piersi i jego plecy uderzają w kolumnę. Całe powietrze ucieka z jego płuc, tylko po to, żeby zamarznąć w obłoku pary przed jego oczyma.

 

\- Chronić króla! - krzyczy strażnik, przypominając towarzyszom o ich zadaniu.

 

\- Nie mnie, idioci! - wrzeszczy Loki, kiedy ci głupcy otaczają go zwartym kordonem. Odsuwa ich - wielu przewraca - uderzeniem Gungnira i wyczarowuje nóż, który w mgnieniu oka odnajduje gardło Olbrzyma.

 

Loki uwalnia się z plątaniny ciał i biegnie, w biegu zabijając wrogów. Sif stara się nie zostać w tyle, po latach wspólnych walk bez trudu uzupełniając jego ruchy - chociaż jej oczy rozszerzają się z zaskoczenia, kiedy widzi, że Loki używa technik i form, których nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziała. Mijani żołnierze dołączają do nich i Loki wie, że wyraz zaskoczenia na ich twarzach, kiedy zauważają jak świetnie młody król radzi sobie w walce, nie jest tylko wynikiem jego wyobraźni. Zawsze był niezły, ale po upadku jego umiejętności znacznie wzrosły, zasilane wściekłością i nie ograniczane dłużej dziecięcym brakiem pewności siebie. Pożyczone mięśnie nie są przywykłe do takich ruchów, ale Loki ignoruje ból.

 

Wkrótce na ich ścieżce nie ma już niczego poza martwymi ciałami - w większości wrogów. Loki zwalnia, widząc drzwi do komnaty rodziców. Tłum pałacowych strażników blokuje wejście, a na ich twarzach nie widać radości ze zwycięstwa. Strach wypełnia żyły Lokiego razem z krwią.

 

\- Panie - przemawia jeden ze strażników, a lęk błyszczy w jego oczach. - Już tu są.

 

\- Z drogi - rozkazuje Loki i odsuwa go szorstko.

 

Tłum się przed nim rozstępuje. Ale to nie wszystko: spoglądają na niego z nadzieją, że ich pokieruje. Są przestraszeni i niepewni. Loki musi bardzo uważać, żeby samemu nie szukać wzrokiem kogoś, kto pokieruje _nim_. Tyle że Gungnir spoczywa w jego rękach. Nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić.

 

I tak, z twarzą wyrażającą jedynie ostrożny spokój, Loki mija swoich ludzi, żeby stanąć oko w oko z królem Laufeyem.

 

Poza Laufeyem w pomieszczeniu jest jeszcze dwóch Jotunów. Ich król stoi odważnie na czele, nie lękając się przeważającej liczby wrogów, bo w ramionach trzyma bezwładne ciało Wszechojca, które służy mu za tarczę. Powieka Odyna jest uchylona - widać mętną, niewidzącą smugę jaskrawego błękitu - ale trudno powiedzieć, czy jest świadom, że zakrzywione ostrze naciska na jego gardło. Dwa Olbrzymy stojące za Laufeyem trzymają broń w pogotowiu. A między nimi znajduje się królowa. Klęczy na ziemi w poszarpanych szatach. Przyciska do piersi odmrożone ramię, jakby było złamane, i patrzy na swojego młodszego syna ze strachem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niej nie widział.

 

Gniew Lokiego sprawia, że temperatura w pokoju staje się jeszcze niższa.

\- Jak _śmiesz_!

 

\- Loki... Kochanie... - szepcze Frigga, nieznacznie przesuwając się do przodu. - Wszystko w porządku. Jesteśmy cali.

 

Słysząc to, Laufey wybucha śmiechem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Dom Odyna doczekał się dwóch książąt - pochyla głowę, uśmiechając się drwiąco. - _Wasza Wysokość_. Zechciej wybaczyć, ale jakim imieniem nazwała cię ta nierządnica? Jakoś nie słyszałem pieśni czy historii chwalących czyny odynowego bękarta.

 

Zęby i pięści królewskich gwardzistów zaciskają się, kiedy słyszą tę obelgę. Tym razem stoją po stronie Lokiego. Ich szepty stają się coraz głośniejsze, nabierają mocy.

 

_Jakim prawem szumowiny z Jotunheim obrażają naszego króla? Ma na imię Loki i jest synem Odyna._

 

_Jak szlachetnie wygląda młody król! Stoi prosto, wysoki i nieporuszony. Patrz, jak jego gniew sprawi, że nasi wrogowie spłoną!_

 

_Pokonał całe tuziny, kiedy biegł na ratunek królowi i królowej. Wszechojciec powinien się teraz obudzić i zobaczyć, jaki jego syn jest wspaniały!_

 

\- Cisza - rozkazuje Loki. Nieoczekiwanie spływa na niego idealny spokój. - Heimdall, otwórz Bifrost i skieruj jego pełną moc na Jotunheim.

 

Gungnir niesie jego głos, tak że odbija się echami po pałacu i wzdłuż ulic, aż do Obserwatorium. Heimdall usłyszałby go i tak, ale nie o to Lokiemu chodzi. Chce, żeby wszyscy słyszeli.

 

Chwilę później złoty pokój rozbłyska światłem, kiedy widoczny przez okna promień Bifrostu wystrzela w niebo. Nawet przez Jotunów przebiega dreszcz na ten widok, chociaż jeszcze nie są pewni, dlaczego.

 

\- Rozumiecie, co to znaczy? - pyta Loki, postępując śmiało w stronę Laufeya. - Pozwólcie, że wam opiszę. Im dłużej promień Bifrostu uderza w powierzchnię waszego świata, tym więcej waszych ludzi ginie od jego gniewu. Właśnie teraz. Rozrywa ich na miejscu - Loki przerywa i uśmiecha się. - Potem będzie tylko lepiej. Sama skorupa waszego świata zacznie się rozpadać, zamarzać tak bardzo, że wasze królestwo rozpadnie się w pył. A teraz złóż broń, potworze i wypuść swoich jeńców, nie czyniąc im krzywdy. Albo sprawię, że wszystkie pieśni i historie opowiadane o _tobie,_ Królu Laufeyu, staną się tylko przeklinanym wspomnieniem.

 

Laufey już się nie uśmiecha.

\- Kłamiesz.

 

Loki smakuje własną krew, płynącą z rozbitej wargi i ten jeden raz cieszy się, że jest to też krew Laufeya. Uśmiecha się szerzej, wreszcie śmieje się, głośno, szaleńczo, bez tchu. - Być może powinienem ci to pokazać? Zaiste, cudowny spektakl!

 

Na jego rozkaz Gungnir przesyła Olbrzymom obraz cierpienia Jotunheim. To pozbawia ich oddechu i zostawia oszołomionych, wpatrujących się nieruchomymi, szeroko otwartymi oczyma w zniszczenie ich świata.

 

\- Mieliśmy pokój z Asgardem! - Laufey niemal krzyczy. Przyciska nóż do gardła Wszechojca tak mocno, że na ostrzu pojawiają się krople krwi, ale Odyn wydaje się ciągle niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. - Wasi ludzie _złamali go jako pierwsi!_

 

\- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem, czemu wierzysz, że nie skończę tego, co zacząłem - syczy przez zęby Loki, odważnie robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. - Pozwól, że powtórzę. Rzuć broń. I na kolana.

 

Dopiero kiedy zauważa groźny cień rogów na ścianie, Loki uświadamia sobie, że jest w pełnej zbroi. Nie pamięta, żeby przyzywał hełm, ale w nim jest wyższy niż ktokolwiek z obecnych, nie licząc Lodowych Olbrzymów. A jego cień góruje nawet nad nimi.

 

Laufey ryczy z wściekłości.

\- Nie będę ci się kłaniał, _chłopcze_. Zmiażdżę twoją głowę swoją stopą. Przysiągłem ci śmierć dawno temu.

 

Loki drga.

\- Powiedziałem: _na kolana_.

 

\- Powinienem rozbić twoją bezwartościową czaszkę, kiedy miałem okazję - mówi Laufey, wypowiadając słowa jak najświętszą przysięgę.

 

Gungnir uderza w podłogę, wywołując falę wstrząsów, a Loki krzyczy:

\- _**NA KOLANA!**_

 

Pochodnie migoczą, niemal gasną, a następnie rozpalają się jaśniej. Kurz osypuje się z krokwi, poruszonych wstrząsem i opada na uniesione ramiona asgardzkiego króla. Wszystkich spowija cisza.

 

A jednak Laufey odmawia. Jego ramiona napinają się, ostrze zbliża do gardła Odyna.

 

Ostatecznie jego opór i tak nie ma znaczenia. Większy z towarzyszących mu Olbrzymów uderza jotuńskiego króla w tył głowy pokrytą lodem ręką. Laufey upuszcza broń i swoją ofiarę: Odyn upada bezwładnie na ziemię, nie odnosząc żadnej poważniejszej rany. Oddycha spokojnie, spojrzenie na wpół otwartego oka pozostaje nieostre. Jego wargi poruszają się, jakby chciały uformować słowa, ale bez powodzenia.

 

Olbrzym uderza jeszcze raz, sprawiając, że Laufey upada na kolana. Mniejszy Jotun poprawia kopniakiem, posyłając króla twarzą na ziemię.

 

Technicznie rzecz ujmując, król Laufey nigdy przed nim nie klęka. Ale Loki i tak jest usatysfakcjonowany. Widok ojca, zdradzonego i rzuconego mu do stóp, wystarcza.

 

Loki przenosi wzrok na dwa Lodowe Olbrzymy, które dokonały zdrady. Ich tatuaże i ozdoby przypominają te Laufeya - symbole panującego rodu. Wstrząśnięty Loki rozumie, że są synami władcy. Niższy z nich jest bardziej niż tylko trochę podobny do króla Asgardu.

 

\- Klękamy przed tobą, królu Loki - mówi wyższy Jotun. - I składamy broń. Pokornie proszę, żebyś okazał łaskę naszemu królestwu.

 

Niższy, młodszy olbrzym również klęka, chociaż wyraźnie widać, że rani to jego dumę. Kiedy to czyni, naprawdę w komnacie nie ma już nikogo wyższego niż Loki. Nie tylko Lodowe Olbrzymy znajdują się na kolanach - jego właśni ludzie klęczą wobec gniewu swojego króla. Nawet Sif przyklęka na jedno kolano, z ręką na rękojeści miecza, i obserwuje króla, zaciskając wargi w wąską, bladą linię.

 

\- Heimdall - mówi cicho Loki.

 

Furia Bifrostu natychmiast słabnie, migocząc i powoli znikając w mroku kosmosu. Jotunheim jest uratowane.

 

Najstarszy syn Laufeya pochyla się jeszcze niżej, osłabły z ulgi. Młodszy patrzy tylko przed siebie oczami jak zaklęte w lód węgle.

 

\- Związać ich - rozkazuje Loki. - Umieścić ich, i każdego Lodowego Olbrzyma, który ciągle żyje, w lochu, gdzie będą oczekiwali procesu.

 

To drugi królewski rozkaz Lokiego, który zostaje wykonany bez wahania.

 

I tak kończy się wojna z Jotunheim.


	9. Chapter 9

_(To nie prawda, nie prawda, **nie prawda** )_

 

_Loki ma wrażenie, że od krzyku całkowicie zdarł sobie gardło, a jednak nie potrafi przestać. Nie może zamknąć ust, nie może przestać zaciskać palców, w które nie ma co chwycić. Jego płuca są martwe, nie może nabrać powietrza ani go wypuścić, więc krzyczy bezgłośnie._

 

_Co on sobie myślał, kiedy odpowiedział na wezwanie Jane Foster? To nie tak, że nie wiedział. Jej wiadomości znalazły drogę do Asgardu. Znalazły drogę do króla._

 

_Do króla, który przebrał się za króla, kiedy strażnik spał._

 

_Tylko prośba o przybycie. Żadnych szczegółów, dlaczego. Tylko powtarzająca się prośba: proszę, proszę, przyjdź. Coś się stało._

 

_Wiedział. Na długo przed tym, nim łzy Jane Foster popłynęły jak rzeka, w której miał utonąć. Zaprzeczanie jedynie odsunęło potop w czasie._

 

_Już dawno stracił rachubę, ile razy próbował zabić swojego brata. To nigdy nie miało znaczenia. Thor był stałym punktem we wszechświecie. Cierniem w boku, który nigdy nie przestał się poruszać, coraz bardziej zagłębiać w ranę. Był butem, który prędzej czy później zawsze lądował na jego szyi. Jedynym głosem, który zawsze prosił, żeby Loki wrócił do domu._

 

_Czym byłby cień bez słońca?_

 

_Usta Lokiego ciągle są rozchylone. Tonie. Porusza wargami, ale nie jest w stanie wydać z siebie dźwięku, ponieważ teraz naprawdę jest niczym. Jest pusty w środku i właściwie nie istnieje._

– _Bracie – bezdźwięcznie układa wargi w słowa. – Mój bracie._

 

_Jest za późno, żeby prosić o wybaczenie. Nigdy nie wierzył, że może być za późno._

 

_*_

Złamane ramię Friggi drży lekko.

 

Loki czuje to drżenie, kiedy przyciska ręce do jej odmrożonej skóry. Są sami w komnacie królowej, tuż obok sypialni królewskiej pary, gdzie uzdrowiciele badają Wszechojca. Loki zamyka oczy, przywołuje magię i rany matki znikają.

 

Wszystkie oprócz tego leciutkiego drżenia.

 

_(twoja wina twoja wina twoja wina)_

 

 _-_ Sprawiam ci ból? - szepcze Loki, nie otwierając oczu. Jest tak wściekły, że musi się skupiać z całej siły, żeby nie zacisnąć palców na jej ramieniu zbyt mocno. Jego własne ręce drżą z wysiłku.

 

\- Nic mi nie jest, kochanie. Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić. Po to mamy uzdrowicieli. - Głos Friggi nie zdradza bólu, który musi jej dolegać. Wydaje się, że wyczuwa jego zdenerwowanie, bo podnosi zdrową rękę i miękką opuszką kciuka delikatnie głaszcze jego policzek.

 

Tylko że ta dłoń też drży.

 

_(mogła zginąć mogła zginąć mogła zginąć)_

 

Loki bierze szybki wdech, który nie jest do końca ani szlochem, ani westchnieniem. Jego pożyczone płuca palą, jakby były pełne wody.

 

\- Nie. - Jego głos jest ostry. - Wyleczę cię. W końcu to moja wina, prawda? Właściwie wręczyłem im mapę.

 

Jej palce igrają z jego włosami.

\- Loki.

 

Przesuwa ręce po jej ramieniu. Odmrożenie znika, ustępując miejsca normalnej, perfekcyjnie złotej cerze. Teraz musi przytrzymać mocniej i pociągnąć, żeby nastawić złamane ramię.

\- Przepraszam - powtarza, czując jak jej mięśnie się naprężają. - Przepraszam.

 

Frigga śmieje się cicho, nie przestając bawić się jego włosami.

\- Twój dotyk jest ciągle delikatniejszy niż ten naczelnego uzdrowiciela. Marnujesz na mnie swój talent.

 

\- A ty marnujesz swoją miłość na mnie. Powiedz, co ci zrobił.

 

\- Loki. - Frigga pociąga go lekko za włosy, pochylając się, aż ich czoła niemal się spotykają. - Przestań.

 

\- Muszę wiedzieć.

 

Królowa się waha, a wreszcie mówi:

\- Jeżeli się zgodzę, musisz obiecać mi coś w zamian.

 

Loki natychmiast kiwa głową, nawet nie zastanawiając się, o co może zostać poproszony. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby jej rana zniknęła. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby płuca przestały go palić. Żeby to wszystko zniknęło.

 

Na ustach Friggi tańczy uśmieszek, kiedy okręca wokół palca kosmyk włosów Lokiego.

\- Mogłabym się przyzwyczaić do tych twoich impulsywnych obietnic, synku. Pomyśl, co mogłabym zrobić z tymi wszystkimi przysługami, które byłby mi winien król.

 

Królowa próbuje sprawić, żeby się uśmiechnął, a jest w tym taka dobra, że prawie jej się udaje. Ale moment mija, a Frigga musi wypełnić swoją część umowy.

 

\- Zaatakowałam nożem, kiedy król Laufey zbliżał się do twojego... do Wszechojca - mówi.

 

Loki drga, słysząc jej potknięcie.

 

\- Odbił cios - kontynuuje królowa. - I tak zostało złamane moje ramię. Ciągle nie wypuszczałam noża, więc chwycił mnie za rękę, próbując go wyrwać. Odmrożenie właściwie nie zostawiło mi miejsca na nieposłuszeństwo. Wtedy, dzięki twojemu rozkazowi, pojawili się pałacowi strażnicy. Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybyście nie przybyli w porę. A teraz, Loki. Wiem, że te słowa budzą w tobie gniew.

 

Powieki Lokiego są znowu zaciśnięte. Nie czuje gniewu. Gniew to spokojna, rozsądna reakcja, którą zostawił dawno za sobą.

 

\- Masz do tego prawo - mówi Frigga. - Oboje mamy. Ale chcę, żebyś odczekał, zanim wydasz wyrok. Co najmniej tydzień. Dłużej, jeśli możesz. Proszę cię o to w ramach przysługi, którą mi obiecałeś.

 

Loki otwiera oczy i wpatruje się w nią, zdumiony. Mija chwila, zanim jest w stanie przemówić.

 

\- Asgardczycy będą się spodziewali działania.

 

Królowa unosi wyzywająco brodę.

\- Jesteś ich królem. Robisz to, co musisz, a nie to, czego oni sobie życzą. Proszę, obiecaj mi, że poczekasz. Wydanie wyroku dzisiaj będzie błędem.

 

Loki ma ochotę odpowiedzieć, że Wszechojciec przewidział, że będą się zdarzały błędy. Ta chwila wydaje się równie dobra na popełnienie jednego z nich, jak każda inna.

 

Prawie pyta, dlaczego tak jej na tym zależy, ale podejrzewa, że Frigga nie chce, żeby skazał na śmierć rodzonego ojca. Zwłaszcza, że w jej przekonaniu Loki nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swojego pochodzenia. Loki wie, że matka chce go tylko ochronić przed podjęciem takiej decyzji nieświadomie, ale i tak złości go, że nawet teraz nie mówi mu prawdy.

 

\- Musisz się zatrzymać i pomyśleć, zanim zaczniesz działać - ostrzega go tylko królowa. - Jesteś wyczerpany i nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, jak słabo sypiasz, od kiedy zasiadasz na tronie. To wielki ciężar, który złożono na twoich ramionach zbyt szybko i nieoczekiwanie. Nie ma przy tobie ani Thora, ani ojca, ani przyjaciół, którzy by cię wsparli, co czyni twoje brzemię jeszcze cięższym. Nie chcę, żebyś podejmował decyzje pod wpływem gniewu i rozpaczy. Wiem, że czujesz się winny z powodu niełatwych decyzji, które musiałeś podjąć tej nocy.

 

Loki wpatruje się w nią nieruchomo, prawie zapominając o mruganiu, i rozważa jej słowa.

 

_(Czy to poczucie winy? Czy właśnie to wyczuwasz?)_

 

_(Jesteś tego pewna, królowo?)_

 

_(Wydaje mi się, że wina przypomina bardziej bezdźwięczny krzyk)_

 

_(Taki, który nigdy naprawdę nie wydostaje się z gardła, ponieważ pochłania go straszliwa_ _p_ _ustka odpowiedzialności)_

 

Kiedy nie odpowiada, królowa szuka jego twarzy, zagląda mu w oczy w ten doskonale znany Lokiemu sposób, jak robiła to zawsze, kiedy chciała mu się przyjrzeć szczególnie uważnie. Loki spuszcza wzrok, ale już jest za późno. Matka zna go zbyt dobrze i rozpoznała, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Być może dotychczas nieszczególnie ukrywał swoją gorycz, ale przemycał ją pod płaszczykiem tego, co właśnie wymieniła: nagłej zmiany sytuacji. Wygląda na to, że teraz Frigga zaczyna rozumieć, że zmiana sięga znacznie głębiej.

 

Miękka opuszka jej kciuka dotyka rozciętej wargi Lokiego, który czuje iskierki magii, przebiegające po skórze kiedy skaleczenie się zrasta.

\- Po prostu poczekaj, Loki - mówi matka tonem, którym usypiała go, gdy był małym chłopcem. - Poczekaj.

 

*

Wszyscy pospiesznie schodzą mu z drogi, kiedy Loki energicznie zmierza w stronę lochów.

 

Szepty zamierają, kiedy ludzie słyszą, że się zbliża. Oczy się odwracają. Głowy opuszczają. Mieszkańcy Asgardu raczej nigdy nie będą go kochali, ale z całą pewnością nauczyli się zdrowej dozy respektu. Lękają się swojego władcy, a to tak naprawdę wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebował. Mija ich, jakby byli niewidzialni, z czego powinni się cieszyć, jeżeli posiadają chociaż odrobinę rozumu.

 

Zostawił matkę przy zmęczonym, oszołomionym Wszechojcu. Odyn utknął gdzieś pomiędzy snem, a przebudzeniem, czasem mamrocząc kilka zrozumiałych słów, potem znów osuwając się w ciszę. Jego oko nie zamyka się, poza mruganiem. Jeden z uzdrowicieli doniósł, że władca pytał o syna, ale nie uściślił, o którego. Frigga była zdania, że Odyn wkrótce całkowicie się obudzi.

 

Loki czuje, że czas jego panowania zbliża się do końca. I tak Odyn spał znacznie dłużej niż niewinne trzy dni, jak to miało miejsce w poprzedniej przeszłości, kiedy obudził się w samą porę, żeby dwoma słowami popchnąć Lokiego do samobójstwa. Po dłuższej drzemce Odyn powinien się obudzić pełen energii. Może tym razem wystarczy mu tylko jedno słowo.

 

Na samą myśl o tym, że Odyn się obudzi, Lokiego ogarnia strach. Życie jest o wiele bardziej znośne bez nieustającej wewnętrznej potrzeby szukania aprobaty w oczach starca. O dziwo, Loki pragnie teraz oceny z ust innego ojca - choć w tym kontekście słowo nabiera znacznie bardziej złowieszczego znaczenia. I dlatego zmierza ku lochom, żeby pysznić się i napawać swoim zwycięstwem. Nie obchodzi go, że to dziecinne. Obiecał swojej matce, że co najmniej przez tydzień nie zabije Laufeya. Nie było ani słowa o innych rzeczach.

 

Zapach tłumiących magię więzów i stłoczonych, niemytych ciał więźniów jest przerażająco znajomy. Tak bardzo, że Loki waha się na szczycie schodów, czując, że w gardle narasta mu gula. Zwalcza słabość, szybko pokonując kilka stopni i prosty korytarz, prowadzący do celi Laufeya.

 

Potem jego plecy się prostują, twarz wygładza i na wargi wypływa uśmieszek. Być może Frigga miała rację. To o wiele lepsze, niż szybka egzekucja, która poprzednim razem nie przyniosła mu wcale satysfakcji.

 

Laufey nie może stanąć prosto w swojej celi. Musi się pochylać, zgięty wpół i skurczony, a jednak ciągle udaje mu się spojrzeć na Lokiego z góry.

\- To musi być bolesne, tak bardzo prostować swoje krzywe plecy, chłopcze.

 

Uśmiech Lokiego nie znika, a nawet staje się jeszcze szerszy. Uzdrowiciele wyleczyli jego skrzywiony kręgosłup, zanim Loki odrósł od ziemi.

\- To musi być bolesne, zginać kark w celi.

 

Stwierdzenie, że sztyletują się spojrzeniami, ciągle byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Są lustrzanymi odbiciami zapiekłej nienawiści.

 

_(Och, nie przestawaj, ojcze. Chcę usłyszeć więcej)_

 

_(Co jeszcze cię zainspirowało, żeby mnie porzucić?)_

 

_(Proszę, wymień wszystkie moje wady)_

 

_(Wprost **umieram** z ciekawości)_

 

\- Panie.

 

Loki mruga i odwraca wzrok od Laufeya. Stojąca nieopodal Sif obserwuje go uważnie. Jej twarz jest dziwnie blada i niepewna. Loki uniesieniem brwi daje jej znak, żeby przemówiła albo odeszła.

 

\- Bifrost - mówi wojowniczka, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Laufeya. - Ktoś przybył. Wątpię, żeby Heimdall otworzył przejście, gdyby to był wróg.

 

\- Dziękuję, Lady Sif - mówi Loki. - Nie wiem, co by to królestwo poczęło bez twojej mądrej rady.

 

\- Drwisz ze mnie?

 

Loki całkowicie traci cierpliwość. Przewraca oczami tak widowiskowo, że to aż boli.

\- Straż zauważy, że Bifrost był otwarty. Wyślą eskortę po gościa. Jeżeli masz ochotę, możesz wyjść mu na spotkanie.

 

\- Jeśli pozwolisz, wolałabym zostać u twego boku.

 

Niby od kiedy Sif dbała o jego pozwolenie?

\- Och?

 

\- Zakazałeś strażnikom schodzić na dół.

 

\- Tak, byłem tam.

 

\- Znów ze mnie drwisz - irytuje się Sif. - Nie ma tu nikogo, kto by cię chronił. Zostanę.

 

\- Chronił mnie przed czym? - pyta Loki. - Wrogowie Asgardu są uwięzieni. Może nie pamiętasz, ale to ja ich tu umieściłem.

 

\- To nic nie zmienia - mówi cicho Sif. - Zostanę przy tobie.

 

Milczą potem, stojąc ramię w ramię i przyglądając się Laufeyowi. Król Jotunheim znowu coś mówi, pluje nienawiścią, ale Gungnir na rozkaz Lokiego wycisza słowa.

 

\- Czemu go obserwujesz? - pyta Sif.

 

Loki wzrusza ramionami.

\- Niezdrowa ciekawość.

 

\- Cieszy cię widok jego upadku.

 

\- Ciebie nie?

 

\- Dziecinną część mnie, tak. I tę część, która jest wojowniczką.

 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest jeszcze jakaś inna część. Okazujesz się nieoczekiwanie złożona.

 

\- Bogowie, ależ z ciebie dupek. Wygrałeś Loki. To poniżej twojej godności.

 

\- Doprawdy? - pyta cicho Loki. I powtarza po chwili. - Doprawdy?

 

Sif milknie, jakby czuła, że dzieje się tu coś, czego nie rozumie. A może po prostu brakuje jej argumentów i zmęczyła się krążeniem w zamkniętych kołach, tworzonych przez Lokiego.

 

\- Może masz rację - przyznaje Loki po chwili. - Ten potwór nie jest godzien mojej uwagi.

 

\- Nie to miałam na myśli. - Palce Sif wsuwają się pod jego ramię, z zamiarem wyprowadzenia go z lochu. Jotuński władca napawa się każdym słowem i chociaż Loki nic nie słyszy, i tak rozumie, bo przesłanie jest jasne jak słońce. Laufey daje Lokiemu to, o co prosił. _Każdy_ z powodów.

 

\- Loki, proszę - nalega Sif, pociągając go za ramię. - Coś w twojej twarzy bardzo mi się nie podoba. Chodźmy stąd.

 

\- Loki! - woła ktoś jeszcze.

 

Zna ten głos. Taki ciepły, że mógłby samym dźwiękiem roztapiać powietrze. Ten głos, który nigdy nie przestał wołać, żeby wrócił do domu.

 

Nagle Loki znowu tonie.

 

Odwraca się bez tchu, nie potrafiąc w żaden sposób ukryć natłoku emocji, które przepełniają go na widok nadchodzącego brata.

 

Włosy Thora są krótsze, niż zapamiętał. Jego ramiona nie są tak szerokie, a klata tak umięśniona. Jego oczy są o wiele młodsze. Żałoba i gorycz zahartowały Thora z czasów Lokiego.

 

_(Nieprawda. Zabiły go.)_

 

\- Tu jesteś - mówi Thor. A potem się uśmiecha.

 

Białe zęby, niewiarygodnie błękitne oczy i wylewająca się perfekcja. Mjolnir zwycięsko wisi u jego pasa.

 

\- Thor. - Sif wita go bardzo chłodno. - Jak to dobrze, że znalazłeś czas, żeby do nas dołączyć, ty skończony pacanie.


	10. Chapter 10

_Pożegnalne słowa Wszechojca każdego dnia męczą Thora bardziej._  

 _Ojciec zbyt łatwo pozwolił mu opuścić Asgard po tym, jak Thor wyrzekł się tronu. Przecież dopuścił się zdrady, a co gorsza, pociągnął za sobą innych. W dodatku pomógł Lokiemu w ucieczce, czym naraził życie młodszego brata na niebezpieczeństwo. Pośrednio stał się przyczyną jego śmierci, i to tuż po tym, jak sprowadzenie Jane do Asgardu doprowadziło do odebrania życia ich matce._  

 _Wszechojciec nie wydawał się nawet szczególnie przejęty, kiedy usłyszał, że Loki nie żyje. To wydaje się Thorowi najdziwniejsze. Pamięta, że wcześniej_ _Odyn_ _opłakiwał stratę młodszego_ _syna_ _. Tym razem jest inaczej. W powietrzu krąży coś zimnego i złego. Nic z tego nie ma najmniejszego sensu._  

 _Thor siada i rozmyśla o tym całymi dniami, ledwie pamiętając o jedzeniu i spaniu. Jane robi co może, żeby pomóc mu poradzić sobie z żałobą, ale Thor nie potrafi przejść poza etap negocjacji._  

_Coś musi mu umykać. Jest tego pewien. Czuje też, że kiedy zrozumie prawdę, wszystko stanie się jeszcze gorsze._

*

Loki jest całkowicie sparaliżowany. 

To takie samo uczucie jak kiedyś w Midgardzie, gdy jego brat runął z nieba, chwytając go za gardło i zabierając ze statku śmiertelników, z obietnicą kary wypisaną na twarzy. Wszystko działo się gdzie indziej i kiedy indziej, ale to bez znaczenia. Loki ciągle czuje się jak mały chłopiec, obserwujący nadciągającą burzę. Nie jest pewien, czy powinien uciekać, czy zostać i podziwiać wspaniałość zjawiska. To piękna śmierć. 

\- Przybyłbym wcześniej - wyjaśnia Thor, śmiejąc się lekko. Odpowiada na ostrą uwagę Sif, ale jego oczy wpatrują się w Lokiego, który od jego przybycia nie odezwał się, nawet nie mrugnął. Uśmiech Thora nieco przygasa. - Próbowałem. Wiesz, że próbowałem. - Te słowa są przeznaczone wyłącznie dla młodszego brata.

 Loki czuje, że jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć w upokarzającym wyrazie uczuć. Nie jedna emocja, lecz tysiąc zaplątało się w twardy węzeł w jego gardle. Z całej siły zaciska wargi, żeby nie było widać, że drżą.

  _(O niczym nie wiem)_

 - A dlaczego zjawiasz się teraz? - pyta Sif. - Czyżby dotarło do twoich uszu, że Asgard został zaatakowany? Że twoi rodzice o mało nie zostali zamordowani w ich własnych komnatach? Czyżby _to_ przypomniało ci o obowiązkach, jakie masz wobec królestwa?

 Spokój na twarzy Thora oznacza, że Gromowładny już wie, że jego rodzicom nic nie grozi, ale na chwilę odrywa wzrok od twarzy Lokiego i nad jego ramieniem spogląda w stronę celi, skąd patrzy na nich pochylony Laufey. Zniesmaczone spojrzenie Thora nie trwa dłużej niż sekundę, jakby nie było tam nic wartego jego uwagi.

\- Nie - odpowiada na pytanie Sif, podchodząc bliżej, żeby Laufey nie słyszał jego słów. - Nie wiedziałem o ataku, dopóki nie znalazłem się w Obserwatorium. Wróciłem, bo usłyszałem krzyk Lokiego.

 Sif potrząsa głową, podejrzliwie zwężając oczy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wszyscy go słyszeli. W każdym razie wszyscy w Midgardzie. W efekcie wybuchło szaleństwo. Wyruszyłem do domu najszybciej, jak się dało, przerażony, że nie zdążę.

\- To śmieszne - stwierdza Sif. - Lokiego nie było w Midgardzie. Był tu, a ja z nim i broniliśmy naszego domu. Bez ciebie, pozwolę sobie dodać.

 - Potrafię rozpoznać głos mojego brata, Sif.

 I znowu Thor spogląda na Lokiego dwiema szparkami czystego, pełnego nadziei błękitu. Są w tym spojrzeniu pytania, ale są też obietnice ciepła, bezpieczeństwa i _domu_. Wszystko to rozpuszcza bariery urazy w umyśle Lokiego, zostawiając go odsłoniętego i rozbitego. Czarodziej ciągle nie może się poruszyć ani odezwać. Nie jest pewien, _co_ powinien zrobić, ani tym bardziej jak. Zbyt wiele w sobie tłumi, żeby kiedykolwiek mieć nadzieję na rozwiązanie tego supła.

Ciągle nie rozumie, dlaczego jego brat nie chwycił go za gardło i nie zawlókł na skraj Pustki.

Przez jeden, dziwny moment oczy Thora nieruchomo wpatrują się w Gungnira, którego Loki trzyma niemal za plecami, jakby próbował go ukryć. Nie rozumie, dlaczego postępuje w ten sposób - ani co pomyśli na ten widok Thor. Ale chwila mija i jeśli Thor podchodzi, to tylko po to, żeby położyć rękę na ramieniu Lokiego, tuż koło szyi. Loki nie może powstrzymać skrzywienia. Pamięta ten gest, ale aż do dzisiaj nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki jest podobny do chwytu za gardło. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że jesteś na mnie zły - mówi Thor. - Masz do tego prawo. Przepraszam, bracie. Zostawiłem cię samego, na pastwę zbyt ciężkiego brzemienia. 

Loki ma wrażenie, że w jednym oddechu z jego płuc ucieka całe powietrze.

\- _Nienawidzę_ cię - wypluwa. Następnie sięga przed siebie, a Thor chwyta go w objęcia. Gungnir, zapomniany, upada na podłogę.

\- Mam ochotę powyrywać ci ręce i nogi - mówi Loki, przyciskając czoło do ramienia brata, wbijając mu paznokcie w plecy. - _I stłuc cię nimi na śmierć_. 

Słowa są jak wyciekająca z rany trucizna i nigdy w życiu nie mówił z równą szczerością. 

Ale uścisk - któremu poddaje się powoli, zaciskając oczy - on też jest prawdziwy. 

Siła Thora jest dla niego oparciem. Dzięki niej nie upada, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak się właściwie oddycha. Przypomina sobie, że właśnie _dlatego_ wrócił. Żeby ta siła nigdy nie umarła, ponieważ nic nie przetrwa bez słońca.

Thor śmieje się, ściska go i klepie po plecach.

\- Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał walczyć o ten zaszczyt z Lady Sif. 

Sif obserwuje ich z rękoma splecionymi na piersiach, z wyrazem twarzy odrobinę łagodniejszym niż w pierwszej chwili.

\- Masz cztery kończyny. Podzielimy się. 

Thor znów się śmieje, odsuwając Lokiego na odległość ramienia, a jego oczy błyszczą i rozświetlają nawet ciemność lochów.

\- Wróciłem, Loki, i przysięgam, że wszystko naprawię. Zmieniłem się. Jakbym dopiero teraz otworzył oczy. Zobaczysz. 

Loki czuje, że coś go dławi. Wie doskonale, że Thor się zmienił. Midgard nie tylko sprawił, że brat zmiękł, ale też zmienił go w przekonanego o własnej słuszności, osądzającego po pozorach głupca. Wielkiego i wspaniałego hipokrytę. Loki nie może się doczekać, aż ta ostatnia cecha wychyli swój brzydki łeb. 

\- Cała ta awantura z Jotunheim jest moją winą - mówi Thor. - I nie pozwolę, żeby te potwory uniknęły kary. Przysięgam. 

\- Ach, jest i hipokryzja - wzdycha Loki, zbliżając dłoń do serca. - Moja stara przyjaciółka. Thor, tak się cieszę, że ciągle uważasz, iż świat kręci się wokół ciebie. Inaczej pewnie bym cię nie poznał. 

Thor mruga, jego uśmiech odrobinę blednie, jakby to on miał problemy z rozpoznaniem czarodzieja. Potem czochra mu włosy i szturcha przyjaźnie.

\- Ale tak naprawdę wcale mnie nie nienawidzisz, prawda, bracie?

\- Nie bardziej niż cię kocham - odpowiada Loki bez wahania. Przywołuje do ręki Gungnira i zaciska palce na chłodnym metalu. - Bracie.

*

Wędrują potem razem przez Pałac: Thor z Sif u boku prowadzi, Loki pół kroku za nimi. Jakoś nigdy nie ma wystarczająco miejsca, żeby mogli iść ramię w ramię. 

\- Ciągle nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi z krzykiem Lokiego - przypomina Sif. - Naprawdę słyszałeś go w Midgardzie? 

\- Zaiste, słyszałem. - Thor patrzy na Lokiego przez ramię. - Lady Darcy prosiła, żebym ci przekazał, że stałeś się trendem w sieci ćwierkającego ptaka. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie słyszałem nigdy o ptaku, który zamiast gniazd tworzyłby sieci. Ludzie bywają naprawdę dziwni. 

Loki nabiera powietrza, żeby zapytać, o czym brat do cholery mówi, ale odpuszcza, bo uświadamia sobie, że Thor sam nie ma pojęcia. 

\- Nie wołałem cię, Thor - mówi zamiast tego. - Nie krzyczałem. Cokolwiek o mnie myślisz, nie wołałbym o pomoc. 

\- To nie był taki rodzaj krzyku - uspokaja go Thor. - Tylko dwa słowa. 

Loki zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę, a potem na jego wargi wypływa uśmiech i czuje całkiem sporo satysfakcji. Wydał rozkaz wzmocniony magią Gungnira i najwyraźniej poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewał. 

\- Czy mieszkańcy Midgardu usłuchali? - pyta, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. 

\- To, ekhm... To nie należy do ich zwyczaju. Klękanie. 

\- A dlaczego właściwie ten rozkaz sprawił, że powlokłeś się do Mjolnira? Przestraszyłeś się, że obrócę królestwo w ruinę? 

Sif wzdycha ciężko.

\- Zaczyna się. 

Thor staje twarzą w twarz z młodszym bratem.

\- Wróciłem, ponieważ jeśli musiałeś użyć tego rozkazu, musiałeś wykrzyczeć go tak, jakby nikt nie mógł cię usłyszeć - zrozumiałem, że potrzebujesz wsparcia. Brzmiałeś na zdesperowanego, Loki. Zupełnie nie jak ty. Zupełnie jakbyś... - milknie, nie wypowiadając ostatniego słowa. 

Loki unosi brew i w myślach dokańcza za niego. 

 _(jakbyś oszalał.)_  

\- Dotarło do mnie, że nie mam pojęcia, co się tam dzieje - mówi Thor. - Nie wiedziałem, czy jesteś ranny albo w niebezpieczeństwie i nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bezradny się poczułem, kiedy zrozumiałem, że _nie zdołam do ciebie dotrzeć_. Wtedy wrócił do mnie Mjolnir - ciągle nie wiem, czemu właśnie wtedy uznał, że jestem godzien. Powiedziałeś, że zawsze uważam, że wszystko kręci się wokół mnie - więc może właśnie to było przyczyną. Ponieważ przysięgam ci, Loki, że kiedy podniosłem mój młot, myślałem tylko o tobie. 

Loki odkrywa, że nie potrafi spojrzeć bratu w oczy, więc zamiast tego wbija wzrok we własne palce, zaciśnięte do białości na rękojeści Gungnira. Ta część jego serca, która nie jest zatruta i umierająca, chce wierzyć, że Thor mówi prawdę, ale Loki jest zbyt pełen nienawiści do siebie, żeby przyjąć słowa brata za dobrą monetę. 

\- Nie wiem, co chcesz usłyszeć. To, że raz postawiłeś mnie na pierwszym miejscu nie równoważy za lata, kiedy zostawiałeś mnie leżącego w pyle. 

\- Loki, to niesprawiedliwe - wtrąca się Sif. - Thorowi zdarza się zapomnieć o nas wszystkich, ale nigdy nie robi tego ze złej woli. 

 _(Nawet kiedy każe mi pamiętać, gdzie jest moje miejsce? Kiedy wyśmiewa się z tego, co uważa za moje słabości?)_  

Loki nie wypowiada tych myśli na głos, ponieważ wie, że popełnił błąd, próbując się w ogóle bronić. Tłumienie gniewu to jedyny sposób, żeby przetrwać - jedyny, który pozwolił mu przeżyć dzieciństwo i okres dorastania - a teraz, kiedy poddał się pokusie myślenia o niesprawiedliwości, jego puls przyspiesza. W jego rękach spoczywa Gungnir i mógłby pokonać oboje ze śmieszną łatwością. Nie wiedział, że to będzie takie trudne - nie uderzyć. Nic nie mówi, ponieważ tak jest bezpieczniej. 

\- Nie potrafię zmienić przeszłości - mówi Thor. - Nie potrafię tego w żaden sposób naprawić. 

Loki wpatruje się w brata i zadaje sobie pytanie, czy i on nie będzie w stanie zmienić przeszłości. Wszystko zmierza w niepokojąco znajomym kierunku. 

\- Mogę tylko zacząć jeszcze raz - kontynuuje Thor. - Tutaj. Teraz. Sif, będziesz świadkiem mojej przysięgi. 

Po czym Thor klęka przed Lokim na jedno kolano, tak po prostu, na środku korytarza, i to wszystko jest niesamowicie _nie tak_. 

\- Thor, proszę. Wstawaj. 

\- Loki, synu Odyna, przysięgam ci moją wierną służbę. 

\- Przestań. - Loki chwyta Thora za ramię i przewraca. Trzyma Gungnira tuż przed jego twarzą. - To twoje dziedzictwo. Bierz je. 

 _(zamknij się zamknij się to twój tron twoje dziedzictwo nie jego)_  

 _(Pewnego dnia użyję tego dziedzictwa, żeby go zabić, jeśli mi go nie odbierze. Więc ty się zamknij)_  

\- O czym ty mówisz? - pyta Thor. - Należy tak samo do mnie, jak i do ciebie. 

 _(tak tak taka jest prawda)_  

Loki zamyka oczy i potrząsa głową, próbując się pozbyć natłoku myśli. Jakkolwiek chciałby się zgodzić, nawet on nie jest aż takim kłamcą.

\- To nie prawda. 

\- Loki, kocham cię jeszcze bardziej za te słowa - mówi Thor. - Jesteś moim pierwszym i najwierniejszym przyjacielem. Ale nie byłbym warty twojej miłości ani przyjaźni, gdybym pozwolił, żebyś ty kłaniał się przede mną. Proszę, pozwól mi skończyć przysięgę. 

I w końcu Loki patrzy w odrętwieniu _(zachwycony)_ jak Thor z powrotem klęka i przysięga mu lojalność, należną królowi. 

\- To nie ma znaczenia - mruczy potem Loki. - Wszechojciec się budzi. Twoja przysięga będzie ważna może jedną noc.

*

Wiele godzin później siedzą sami w komnacie Thora. Za oknem budzi się właśnie nowy dzień, ale oni pozaciągali ciężkie zasłony i odpoczywają w miłym półmroku. 

Loki rozlokował się cicho na poduszkach wokół wielkiego kominka Thora, podczas gdy przez pokój przetaczała się kawalkada ludzi, świętujących powrót następcy tronu. Trzej Wojownicy przybyli wkrótce po księciu, poświęcając tylko chwilę na spakowanie rzeczy nim wezwali Heimdalla. Przynieśli ze sobą łup w postaci pokarmu i napitków z Midgardu, którymi dzielili się jak skarbem, podczas gdy Sif opowiadała im o ataku Jotunów. 

Teraz wszyscy odeszli, Frigga jako ostatnia, zostawiając pożegnalne pocałunki na skroniach swoich synów, ale w pokoju ciągle słychać echa ich głosów. Obaj wypili nieco zbyt dużo, ale raczej zostawiło ich to rozluźnionych i zmęczonych, niż zamroczonych alkoholem. Loki obserwuje leniwie, spod półprzymkniętych powiek, jak Thor klęka przy ogniu, porządkując swoje skarby z Midgardu. 

\- To dla ciebie - mówi Thor i rzuca mu torebkę aromatycznych ziaren. 

Loki podnosi opakowanie i wącha, z uznaniem unosząc brwi.

\- Czy to się je? Przypuszczam, że muszą mieć nietypowy smak. 

\- Zaiste. Ale nie do tego służą. Mielisz ziarna i zalewasz je gorącą wodą, a potem przelewasz wywar przez sitko i pijesz. Nazywają to "kawą". 

Loki kiwa głową.

\- Dziękuję. 

Znowu zapada między nimi przyjazna cisza i to sprawia, że Loki zaczyna naprawdę rozumieć, jak wiele stracił. W spojrzeniu Thora nie ma nieufności. Nie ma wahania, kiedy odwraca się plecami do Lokiego. Nawet najmniejszego podejrzenia, że z ciemności może nadlecieć sztylet. Gdyby tylko naprawdę byli braćmi, nigdy by się to nie zmieniło. Niestety wszystko jest kłamstwem. Ich krew nie mogłaby się bardziej różnić - krew naturalnych wrogów - i wkrótce Thor straci swoją niewinność, dojrzeje do zrozumienia, że nie powinien tak łatwo obdarzać innych zaufaniem. 

Loki widzi teraz, że to nieuniknione i wie, że nie zasługuje na spokój, który go ogarnął. Dlatego przyzywa Gungnira, żeby przemówił i przypomniał mu, czym Loki jest. Żeby tylko jemu przekazał słowa, które wyciszył. Słowa Laufeya. 

Zaciskają się na jego karku jak lodowate palce. 

 _(Była dziwką. I to nawet nie dobrą, nie taką, która potrafiłaby mnie zadowolić. Zamiast przyjemności przyniosła mi twoje niekształtne ciało, z nadzieję, że uznam cię za swojego. Roześmiałem się tylko. Ale potrafię docenić dobry żart. Śmiałem się, kiedy wyduszałem z niej życie za to, że ośmieliła się w taki sposób znieważyć moją świątynię.)_  

Loki siada i chwyta gwałtownie powietrze. Robi mu się słabo, więc odstawia wino drżącymi rękoma. 

Thor zerka na niego z uśmiechem.

\- O jeden łyk za daleko? Powąchaj kawę, pomoże ci dojść do siebie. 

Loki idzie za jego radą i podnosi torebkę do nosa. Odruchowo zaciska palce tak mocno, że o mało nie rozrywa opakowania, ale Thor ma rację - zapach przyjemnie drażni zmysły, jakby przez mózg przebiegła iskra, uwalniając go od najbardziej okrutnych myśli. Kiedy znowu otwiera oczy, Thor ciągle go obserwuje, ale już bez uśmiechu. 

Loki natychmiast spogląda w ogień, nie chcąc stawiać czoła tej analizie. Widział wcześniej, jak Thor rozmawiał z Sif i po kolei zerkali w jego stronę. Sposób, w jaki wyraz twarzy Thora stawał się coraz bardziej ponury, zostawiał niewiele pola dla wyobraźni. Wojowniczka musiała mu opowiedzieć o dziwnym zachowaniu Lokiego. 

To rozmowa, której Loki nie chce z Thorem przeprowadzać - z tego samego powodu, dla którego wcześniej odsunął swój gniew, zamiast z niego skorzystać. Jeśli raz zacznie, nie przestanie, dopóki nie zniszczy ich obu. Właśnie dlatego, chociaż nie chce opuszczać cudownej, ciepłej atmosfery pokoju, uznaje, że najlepiej zrobi, wychodząc. 

Thor podnosi rękę, zanim Loki zdąży wstać.

\- Proszę, bracie. Zostań i porozmawiaj ze mną. 

\- Jestem zmęczony. 

\- Więc odpocznij tutaj. Chciałbym ci pokazać coś jeszcze.

Thor wyjmuje kolorowe, ale mało wytrzymałe pudełko, a z niego metalowe opakowanie, które marszczy się w nienaturalny sposób. Unosi je z dumą.

\- Pop-Tarts. 

Loki marszczy nos i rzuca drwiącą sugestię:

\- Uzbrojony deser? 

\- Ani to, ani to. To coś, co jesz na śniadanie. Tarta dosłownie wyskakuje z małego, metalowego kominka, nazywanego "tosterem". To fascynujące. 

Zdziwiony Loki patrzy, jak Thor otwiera metalowe opakowania i układa wyjęte z nich ciastka koło ognia, żeby je podgrzać. Zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że wielki i głupi Thor jest takim mistrzem usypiania jego czujności, tworzenia ogłupiającej atmosfery bezpieczeństwa, kiedy wszystko, czego Loki chce, to wybuchnąć albo wyjść. Ale zawsze tak było między nimi. Potrafili się tłuc aż do obitych żeber i krwawiących nosów, żeby tego samego wieczora siedzieć razem przy posiłku i rozmawiać lekko o jakości podanych potraw. 

\- Już tęsknisz za Midgardem - zauważa Loki, licząc na to, że Thor skupi się na sobie i tym samym przestanie myśleć o dziwnym zachowaniu młodszego brata. Oczywiście przez „Midgard” Loki ma na myśli „Jane”, ale musi improwizować, ponieważ Thor jeszcze mu o Jane nie opowiedział. 

– Pewnego dnia wrócę – stwierdza Thor. – Kiedy tutaj wszystko się uspokoi. Chciałbym, żebyś mi wtedy towarzyszył. 

Na te słowa Loki znowu się spina, ponieważ wie, w którą stronę skręci rozmowa. 

– Dlaczego nie zawitałeś do Midgardu, Loki? Myślałem, że ty na pewno przybędziesz, choćby na krótką chwilę. 

– Thor, jestem zmęczony. Już prawie świta i nie mam ochoty z tobą walczyć. 

– Nie walczę, po prostu pytam. Dlaczego się nie pojawiłeś? Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony. Tęskniłem za tobą. 

– Siedzę tuż obok. Nie masz już za czym tęsknić. 

Thor posyła mu spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówi „Czy aby na pewno?”. 

Loki z pewnością nie chce się zagłębiać w _ten_ temat, więc odpowiada na pierwsze pytanie. 

– Przypuszczam, że się bałem. 

– Czego? Wiesz, że z mojej strony nic ci nie grozi. 

Loki tylko parska. 

– A to niby jak mam rozumieć? – pyta Thor. 

– Nijak. Zupełnie nijak. 

– Czyli będę zgadywał. Być może obawiałeś się, że będę przeciwny temu, że zastąpiłeś mnie na tronie. Być może pomyślałeś, że spróbuję odebrać ci władzę siłą. 

– Między innymi. 

Na długą chwilę zapada cisza. A potem... 

– Masz o mnie naprawdę niskie mniemanie, prawda, bracie? 

Loki mruga, nieco zaskoczony. 

– Nie, Thor. Cenię cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek. Bardziej niż samego siebie. Po prostu czasem potrzebuję czegoś dla równowagi, żeby też się prześlizgnąć. 

– Cóż to ma znaczyć? Twoje słowa zataczają kręgi. Nie mógłbyś ująć tego prościej? 

– Wydawało mi się, że właśnie to zrobiłem. 

Thor wzdycha i przyciska dłonie do twarzy, sfrustrowany. 

– Sam sobie zaprzeczasz. Loki, czy na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku? 

– Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej. 

– Sif się o ciebie martwi. 

– Zaiste? Na szczęście odzyskała ciebie i może wrócić do swojego ulubionego hobby. 

– Mówi, że ostatnio nie jesteś sobą. Staram się pamiętać, że nie chodzi o mnie, ale czy na pewno tak jest? Loki, czy jesteś na mnie zły, ponieważ postawiłem cię w trudnej sytuacji i zniknąłem? Pytam, ponieważ chciałbym to jakoś naprawić. 

– Nie – odpowiada cicho Loki, wpatrując się w płomienie. – To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. 

Naprawdę nic. To nie wina Thora, że Loki urodził się z naturą potwora. Thor nigdy nie kłamał bratu w twarz, nie dawał mu fałszywego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, nie budował w nim fałszywego poczucia dumy z tego, kim Loki był, tylko po to, żeby następnie zburzyć fundamenty, pozwolić, żeby szaleńczo próbował skompletować rozrzucone fragmenty własnej tożsamości. Thor tak naprawdę nigdy nie próbował być lepszy od Lokiego – po prostu _jest_ lepszy, ponieważ jego natura jest lepsza. Sif miała rację, kiedy powiedziała, że Thor nie ma złych intencji. Wiele można powiedzieć o jego wadach, ale okrucieństwo nigdy nie było jedną z nich. Po prostu jest jeszcze jedną ofiarą kłamstwa, nauczoną, żeby kochać i chronić potwora, podczas gdy naturalną koleją rzeczy powinien go zabić. 

Właśnie dlatego Loki kieruje swój gniew i wściekłość przeciw Thorowi, chociaż brat nie zrobił nic, żeby na to zasłużyć. Loki próbuje się w ten sposób bronić, ponieważ jest śmiertelnie przerażony. Thor jest prawdą i dobrem i tym wszystkim, czym Loki nie jest. Potwór zasługuje na śmierć z rąk księcia krwi, tak jak uczą dawne opowieści. 

Na końcu potwór zawsze umiera. I wstaje słońce i ludzie wznoszą pieśń radości i patrzą, jak płuca potwora wypełniają się krwią i zawodzą.

*

Jakiś czas później Thor męczy się wreszcie wykrętami Lokiego i obaj drzemią na poduchach przy ogniu. Gromowładny oddycha przez usta, spokojnie, jak zwykle pierwszy do snu. Twarz ma zwróconą ku Lokiemu, który obserwuje go w ciszy. 

Czarodziejowi jest ciepło i wygodnie, ale mimo to nie potrafi się rozluźnić. Ma wrażenie, że język mu spuchł od lepkiej słodyczy – nigdy nie miał w ustach nic bardziej obrzydliwego niż ten prezent od Thora. Doprawdy, któż wpadł na pomysł, żeby znęcać się w taki sposób nad masłem i niewinnymi, nie spodziewającymi się niczego owocami? Loki uśmiecha się na wspomnienie miny Thora, kiedy przedstawił bratu trujące właściwości wymienionych na opakowaniu składników, ale jego rozbawienie szybko mija. 

– Ja umrę, Thor – szepcze, pewien, że brat go nie słyszy. – Nic na to nie poradzisz. Dlatego nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć – wiem, że próbowałbyś mi pomóc, a to by wszystko zniszczyło. Nie szkodzi. Najważniejsze, że ty będziesz żył. Potwór nigdy nie powinien być tym, który przetrwa. 

Potem Loki nie umie się już dłużej powstrzymać: mości się na poduszkach w taki sposób, żeby móc wtulić twarz w ramię brata. Zaciska powieki i bierze głęboki oddech, wdycha znajomy zapach, aż boleśnie pełne płuca zmuszają go do wypuszczenia powietrza. Nie dzielili łóżka, od kiedy byli dziećmi; zresztą dziś też trudno mówić o łóżku. A jednak Loki ciągle pamięta tamto poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakby tuż obok było coś wiecznego i pewnego, najlepsza ochrona przed groźnymi cieniami. Prawie udaje mu się przekonać samego siebie, że teraz nie dosięgną go żadne potwory. Tylko kogóż próbuje w ten sposób oszukać? To światło dnia przeraża go najbardziej. 

W pewnym momencie Thor przewraca się na drugi bok i obejmuje Lokiego ramieniem. Dopiero wtedy czarodziejowi udaje się zasnąć.


	11. Chapter 11

Rano Lokiego budzi przyjemne drapanie w potylicę.

Pokój jest ciemny, przesiąknięty zapachem popiołu i kawy. Między ciężkimi zasłonami prześlizguje się promień słońca, jak błyskawica. Loki w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat nie miał za bardzo okazji, żeby naprawdę odpocząć, i teraz przez chwilę leży nieruchomo, zdezorientowany. Nie jest pewien, gdzie się znajduje, ale jego brat też tu jest, a to oznacza, że Loki jest bezpieczny.

– Budzisz się? – Pada gdzieś z góry. Loki zmienia pozycję i przeciąga się, pod policzkiem czując chropowaty materiał poduszki. Mruga przez chwilę, po czym wreszcie sobie przypomina, gdzie jest – a co ważniejsze, _kiedy._ Przez sen musiał się przesunąć i teraz jego głowa leży tuż koło nogi Thora. Starsze z książąt siedzi wyprostowane, ziewa, nie zasłaniając ust i półświadomie bawi się włosami brata.

Loki zwilża językiem wargi, zbyt zmęczony, żeby próbować choćby usiąść.

– Która godzina?

– Ogień ciągle się jeszcze tli – stwierdza Thor. – Obstawiałbym późny poranek. Dostaliśmy wezwanie.

Loki przewraca się na plecy i przez chwilę po prostu mruga. Potem jęczy i chowa twarz pod poduszką, bo to może oznaczać tylko jedno. Wszechojciec się obudził.

– Nie mógłbym zgodzić się bardziej – podsumowuje Thor. – Pospałby sobie jeszcze z miesiąc. Może powiemy, że nie dotarła do nas wiadomość?

– Dlaczegożeś otworzył drzwi, idioto? – Głos Lokiego jest przytłumiony poduszką.

Thor marszczy czoło, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania.

– Ponieważ ktoś pukał? Poza tym nie rozumiem, czemu ty miałbyś się obawiać spotkania z Wszechojcem. To ja zostałem pozbawiony moich mocy i wygnany. Ciebie _koronował_. I z tego co słyszę, świetnie sobie poradziłeś, chroniąc królestwo przed kłopotami, które ja sprowokowałem. Teraz to ty jesteś złotym dziecięciem Asgardu, ze swoimi kruczymi włosami i całą resztą.

Z pod poduszki rozlega się niegodne parsknięcie.

– Czyżbym wyczuwał tu zazdrość?

Śmiech Thora jest raczej ponury.

– Cóż, nie umiałbym rozpoznać. A jaka jest twoja opinia, mistrzu?

Loki odsuwa poduszkę, żeby posłać bratu potępiające spojrzenie. Thor odpowiada uprzejmym uśmiechem i otwiera paczkę Pop-Tartsów. Okruszki i drobinki lukru sypią się Lokiemu na czoło i czarodziej strząsa je, sycząc z irytacją.

– Wiesz, to ja wpuściłem Lodowe Olbrzymy do Asgardu – mówi, bo czemu nie. – Nie ostatniej nocy, rzecz jasna, ale poprzednim razem.

Thor zamiera z pełnymi ustami. Srebrna folia szeleści, miażdżona w pięści.

Twarz Lokiego rozciąga się w najbardziej złośliwym z jego kolekcji paskudnych uśmieszków.

– Pamiętasz, prawda? – Niemal mruczy. – Podczas twojej koronacji. W szczytowym momencie. Och, mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, bo ja z całą pewnością nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Miałeś tak _cudowny_ wyraz twarzy!

W tej samej chwili zostaje zepchnięty z poduszek i toczy się w stronę kominka. Udaje mu się zatrzymać w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, że Gromowładny przywołuje Mjolnira. Imię Lokiego jest jak obietnica na wargach Thora.

Loki chwyta powietrze i zakrywa głowę.

– Jestem twoim królem!

*

 

Wszechojciec oczywiście każe im stać.

Zostali wezwani do prywatnej biblioteki króla, do stóp majestatycznego biurka, za którym zasiada Odyn. Opiera łokcie na podłokietnikach i wystukuje palcami groźny rytm, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

Loki zerka na flakon bezcennego elfickiego wina i cieszy się, że pomyślał o uzupełnieniu zawartości wodą, której kolor zmienił za pomocą magii.

– Obaj ukrywacie się za zaklęciem – stwierdza bezceremonialnie Odyn. – Zabierać mi to, ale już.

Bracia wymieniają spojrzenia.

– _W tej chwili_.

Loki wzdycha i wykonuje drobny gest. Urok rozpływa się w powietrzu, odsłaniając smugi kurzu i popiołu na ich ubraniach i skórze. Zaleczająca się warga Lokiego znowu pękła, czarodziej ma urwany kołnierz i dość okruchów we włosach, żeby budzić podejrzenia, że ktoś go uderzył ciastkiem w głowę. Thor tymczasem dorobił się świeżego siniaka na szczęce, a jego włosy przypominają do złudzenia szczurze gniazdo. Jego broda została z jednej strony brutalnie przerzedzona, a łyse placki układają się w kształt podejrzanie podobny do dłoni.

Obaj uśmiechają się do Wszechojca, jakby wszystko było w najlepszym porządku.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – wzdycha Odyn. – Dawajcie ten czar.

Loki natychmiast wykonuje polecenie.

Nigdy w życiu nie tęsknił za wanną tak jak teraz.

– Cieszy mnie niepomiernie, że znaleźliście czas, żeby uczcić ponowne spotkanie w ten miły, choć dość przewidywalny sposób. – Głos Odyna jak zwykle przesiąknięty jest drwiną. – I jakże łaskawie z waszej strony, że zechcieliście oderwać się od zabawy, żeby odpowiedzieć na pilne wezwanie waszego starego ojca. Jak zdołaliście znaleźć czas? Przypuszczam, że musiało to być duże wyzwanie, wcisnąć gdzieś wizytę pomiędzy popołudniowymi drzemkami, a pilnym niszczeniem naszego ciężko wywalczonego traktatu pokojowego z sąsiednim królestwem. Cóż, skoro już zaszczyciliście mnie swoją obecnością, o czym, waszym zdaniem, powinniśmy porozmawiać?

Odpowiada mu cisza.

– Moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym, jak bardzo nam przykro – zaczyna Thor po długiej chwili milczenia. Próbuje coś zyskać pełnym nadziei uśmiechem i szturcha brata łokciem. – Prawda, Loki?

Loki zamyka oczy i unosi palce do nasady nosa.

– Och, nie wątpię, że będzie wam bardzo przykro – zapowiada Odyn. – Kiedy już z wami skończę.

*

W kategorii wybuchów Odyna ten jest jednym z tych bardziej godnych odnotowania. Jego głos odbija się od ścian, wstrząsa filarami i wydaje się poruszać same fundamenty pałacu.

– Obaj zachowywaliście się jak dzieci! – krzyczy. – Thor, co niby zamierzałeś osiągnąć tą wyprawą do Jotunheim? I jeszcze zaciągnąłeś ze sobą brata. Kiedy was znalazłem, byłeś pijany szałem bitewnym i nie zważałeś na nikogo! Głupi, egoistyczny chłopcze! Czy pomyślałeś chociaż przez moment o bezpieczeństwie Lokiego? Albo o bezpieczeństwie swojego królestwa? Albo Fandrala, jednego z twoich przyszłych poddanych, który o mało nie stracił życia, ponieważ ciebie poniosła nieco żądza krwi? Nie wyobrażam sobie kogoś mniej godnego tronu. A teraz – czy masz jakieś młodzieńcze uwagi wobec tego, co powiedziałem?

Loki na wpół oczekuje, że Thor zacznie się bronić, jak przed wygnaniem, ale brat tylko spuszcza wzrok. Wygląda na to, że słowa Wszechojca w jakiś sposób do niego trafiły.

– Nie, ojcze – mówi.

– A ty, Loki – warczy Odyn. – Zdradziłeś swojego brata, swoją rodzinę i swoje królestwo w najgorszy możliwy sposób, bez odrobiny troski o cokolwiek poza twoją własną potrzebą ściągnięcia na siebie uwagi. Stracone życia. Złamane traktaty. Zaufanie, jakim darzy cię brat, zachwiane. Królestwo obrócone w perzynę. I po co to wszystko? Wydarzenie zabezpieczające przyszłość Asgardu unieważnione, ponieważ nie czułeś się wystarczająco dowartościowany. Spójrzcie, oto król – dziecko!

Loki wykonuje powolny, głęboki wydech, unosi brwi i liczy sekundy do końca spektaklu. Obawia się, że ma jeszcze przed sobą wiele, wiele liczenia. Odyn nie zawodzi.

– Zapomnieliście obaj – mówi. – Zapomnieliście, że możecie stać przede mną w królewskich szatach, choćby brudnych i porwanych, tylko dlatego, że to _ja_ was tu postawiłem, kiedy dałem wam moje imię. Nie myślcie, że zawaham się przed odebraniem wam nawet tego, jeżeli te wybryki się nie skończą. Tu i teraz podejmujecie obaj decyzję, że dorastacie. Czy to jasne?

– Tak, ojcze – odpowiadają prawie równocześnie, chociaż Loki wypowiada tylko pierwsze słowo.

W trakcie swojej tyrady Odyn wstał, żeby móc na nich swobodnie krzyczeć. Teraz, kiedy minął największy gniew, znów opada na krzesło.

– Jestem już stary, moje dzieci – wzdycha. – Mój gniew płonie tak gwałtownie, ponieważ nie słuchacie, a mi kończy się czas. Widzę wiszącą nad wami groźbę, ponieważ korona jest tylko jedna, a wychowywałem was obu tak, żebyście mogli zostać władcami. Obawiam się, że to pewnego dnia doprowadzi do rozłamu między wami. Nie wolno wam zapomnieć o tym, kim jesteście. O tym, że wychowywaliście się razem. O tym, że jesteście braćmi i stoicie po tej samej stronie. Najłatwiej jest ranić tych, którzy są dla was rodziną, bo miłość pozostanie, czego byście nie zrobili. Wasza matka i ja nie będziemy tu wiecznie, ale jeśli będziecie dbali o siebie nawzajem, to nigdy nie zostaniecie bez domu, bez rodziny i ochrony. Nikt w Dziewięciu Królestwach nie będzie wam nigdy tak bliski, nikt nie będzie was nigdy znał tak, jak znacie siebie nawzajem. Obiecajcie, że nigdy więcej o tym nie zapomnicie. Gdybyście o tym pamiętali, nie musielibyśmy toczyć tej rozmowy.

– Obiecuję, ojcze – mówi Thor. – Obiecuję, że nie pozwolę, żeby korona stanęła między nami, nawet jeżeli twoją wolą będzie, żeby to Loki pozostał królem.

– Ja też daję słowo – przysięga Loki. Naprawdę w to wierzy. A na pewno chce wierzyć.

I tylko cichy głos, kryjący się w pęknięciach jego umysłu, ciągle się śmieje. _(Spójrzcie, jaki utalentowany kłamca!)_

*

– Siadaj, Loki – rozkazuje Odyn, kiedy Thor zostaje oddalony. Wskazuje na krzesło po drugiej stronie swojego biurka. – Kiedy przejąłeś tron, obiecałem ci, że usiądziemy i omówimy rezultaty. Chciałbym, żebyś opowiedział mi, co robiłeś w ostatnich tygodniach.

Loki przełyka, bo gardło ma boleśnie wysuszone, i nawet nie spogląda w stronę krzesła.

– Czy to konieczne?

Odyn otwiera szufladę i wyjmuje ze środka drewnianą skrzynkę, zawierającą figury szachowe. Szachownica jest wyrzeźbiona na powierzchni biurka. Loki zerka na pudełko z ciekawością. Wszechojciec celuje w grze, podobnie jak w prowadzeniu wojen, strategii politycznej i w poświęcaniu bez mrugnięcia okiem tego, co przestaje być użyteczne.

Loki też jest mistrzem szachów i potrafiłby rozegrać całą partię słownie, bez pomocy pionków – ale Wszechojciec ma kilka tysięcy lat doświadczenia więcej. Z drugiej strony talent Lokiego bardzo się rozwinął, kiedy przebywał z dala od Asgardu. Jest ciekaw. I dlatego siada.

– Zacznij od początku – mówi Odyn, stawiając przed Lokim białe pionki i biorąc czarne dla siebie. – Ile minęło czasu, zanim zostałeś zdradzony przez Sif i Trzech Wojowników?

*

Jakiś czas później gra trwa w najlepsze, a Loki dostaje bólu głowy. To ostatnie zawdzięcza nerwowemu zastanawianiu się, co też Wszechojciec wyczynia na szachownicy i równie nerwowym próbom odgadnięcia, co ojciec szykuje dla swojego adoptowanego dziecka-potwora.

– Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby użyć Bifrostu w podobny sposób. – Oczy Odyna skupiają się bardziej na Lokim niż na szachownicy. – To ciekawa strategia.

Loki wykonuje krótki gest i jego goniec przesuwa się po planszy. Czarodziej stara się nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy zbija czarnego skoczka.

– To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia na ten temat?

Czarny król przesuwa się o jedno pole w lewo. Ruch defensywny.

– Spodziewasz się osądu?

– Cóż, tak. Oczekiwałem, że będziesz zawiedziony. Albo może wdzięczny, w końcu uratowałem ci życie. Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie potrafię przewidzieć twoich reakcji. Zawsze wszystko mieszam.

– Kiedy jesteś królem, stoisz ponad wszystkimi. Czemu w ogóle czekasz na moją aprobatę?

_(Ponieważ jesteś moim ojcem.)_

Loki prawie wypowiada te słowa, ale zamierają mu na ustach, ponieważ wie, że to nieprawda. Zamiast na odpowiedzi, skupia uwagę na planszy i po chwili zastanowienia atakuje pionkiem.

– Ktoś musi podejmować trudne decyzje – kontynuuje Odyn, śledząc wzrokiem swoją wieżę, zajmującą pozycję nieopodal białej królowej. – Często nie ma łatwego wyboru między dobrą decyzją, a złą. Następuje po prostu seria coraz większych niepowodzeń. Na tym polega ta praca. Nie ma sensu czekać na pochwałę lub naganę, kiedy trzeba dokonać niemożliwego wyboru. Jako twój ojciec, dam ci jednak radę. Kiedy musisz podjąć decyzję, upewnij się, że dałeś sobie dość czasu, żeby wszystko przemyśleć. Być może jako król nie będziesz musiał przed nikim odpowiadać za swoje decyzje, ale będziesz musiał z nimi żyć. I konsekwencje zawsze cię dosięgną w ten czy inny sposób.

Loki zaciska wargi i przesuwa pionek na obronną pozycję z tyłu i po lewej stronie swojej królowej.

– Czy dosięgają ciebie, Wszechojcze?

Westchnienie.

– Każdego dnia bardziej. I dlatego na razie Gungnir pozostanie w twoich rękach.

Loki na moment zapomina o grze.

– Co?

– Masz zadanie do skończenia. Sąd do przeprowadzenia, prawda? Jeśli się nie mylę, matka poprosiła cię, żebyś odczekał siedem dni, nim podejmiesz decyzję. Zaiste, mądra rada. Zastanawiałeś się, jakie masz możliwości? Przypuszczam, że pierwszą propozycją, która przychodzi ci do głowy, jest egzekucja. Zastanawiam się jednak, czy jesteś świadomy, jak przydatne narzędzie rozgrywki politycznej wpadło ci w ręce?

Puls Lokiego przyspiesza.

– Dobrze, że o tym wspomniałeś. Rozważę to.

Teraz przychodzi kolej na ruch Odyna, ale ten ignoruje planszę. Wpatruje się w Lokiego z nieodgadnioną miną i dopiero po dłuższej chwili krępującego milczenia, pyta:

– Jakie są twoje odczucia? Czy bycie królem sprawiło ci przyjemność?

– Z pewnością wiele się nauczyłem. Są pewne zalety tej pozycji, nie przeczę. Ale, tak jak mówiłeś, to trudna praca.

– Wydaje mi się, że jest też nie do końca zgodna z twoim temperamentem. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, Loki, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś znalazł radość w tej roli. Wiesz, nie wybrałem Thora na następcę tylko dlatego, że jest starszy.

_(Och, nie obawiaj się, Wszechojcze. Wiem o tym.)_

– Thor ma w sobie rodzaj otwartości, który zjednuje mu lojalność podwładnych. Ale to ty posiadasz spryt, który zapewni im przetrwanie. W przyszłości mógłbyś być znakomitym doradcą. Niewielu dorównuje ci pomysłowością, kiedy chodzi o strategie bitewne. Być może ja. Widzę, że ciągle preferujesz agresywny atak.

Loki nic nie mówi, a palce świerzbią go, żeby zbić wysuniętą wieżę Odyna. Ma zaplanowane kolejne pięć ruchów, ale to ciągle nie jest jego kolej.

– Czy gniewa cię, że ciągle zamierzam przekazać tron Thorowi? – pyta Odyn.

– Nie.

_(Tak.)_

– Misja, którą planuję powierzyć tobie, jest równie istotna.

Loki bierze gwałtowny wdech. Lęka się tego, co Wszechojciec może mieć na myśli.

– Chciałbym, żebyś pomógł Thorowi – kontynuuje Odyn. – Nie do końca odebrał lekcję, którą mu przeznaczyłem w Midgardzie. Miłość do ciebie sprowadziła go do domu i pozwoliła zachować się z pokorą, kiedy skrytykowałem jego postępowanie w Jotunheim, co też oczywiście ma swoją wartość. Teraz, kiedy poznałeś ciężar, który chcę pewnego dnia złożyć na jego ramionach, wierzę, że będziesz potrafił dobrze nim pokierować, żeby pewnego dnia był gotów.

– A więc to moja kara? – wypluwa z siebie Loki. – Za to, że wpuściłem Jotunów do Asgardu? Mam przygotować Thora, żeby mógł zająć moje miejsce.

Odyn parska, rozbawiony.

– W przeszłości wielokrotnie oferowałeś bratu rady i starałeś się nim kierować po swojemu, więc nie powinno to być dla ciebie nic nowego. Jeszcze nie usłyszałeś, co będzie twoją karą. Myślę też, że Thorowi należy się lekcja, którą opuścił. Waszym zadaniem będzie posprzątanie bałaganu, odbudowanie pokoju, który pomogliście zniszczyć. Będziecie obaj emisariuszami do Jotunheim. I niech Norny nas mają w swej opiece.

Loki czuje ogarniającą go falę mdłości, bo właśnie zaczynają się spełniać jego najgorsze przeczucia. Na jak wiele właściwie sposobów Wszechojciec zamierza go wykorzystać?

– Ojcze, jeśli darzysz mnie chociaż najmniejszym cieniem uczucia, błagam, nie wysyłaj mnie tam – prosi.

Odyn znów przygląda mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Darzę cię głębokim uczuciem, ale kara nie jest karą, jeśli jest przyjemna.

– To coś więcej niż kwestia nieprzyjemności.

– Wiem, że nie możesz wybaczyć tego, co król Laufey zrobił waszej matce, ale musicie zrozumieć konsekwencje swoich czynów. Wszystko, co zaszło, było reakcją na wasze działania.

– Rozumiem swoją winę. Zrobię, cokolwiek zechcesz. Ale nie wysyłaj mnie tam.

– Zachowujesz się, jakbym wysyłał cię tam na stałe. To tylko kilka podróży dyplomatycznych, a twoją jedyną rolą będzie pilnowanie, żeby nie doszło do dalszego rozlewu krwi i ustanowienie trwałego pokoju.

– W takim razie nie rozumiem, czemu uważasz, że jestem odpowiednią osobą do tego zadania, biorąc pod uwagę, że życzę im wszystkim śmierci. To potwory.

– Jestem zawiedziony, słysząc takie słowa z twych ust. Uważasz, że Thor nie jest gotów, żeby rządzić, ale sam dzielisz wiele jego uprzedzeń.

– W taki sposób zostałem wychowany.

– Ja cię tego nie nauczyłem. Twoja matka też nie.

Oczy Lokiego zwężają się wyzywająco.

– Doprawdy? A kto opowiadał nam te wszystkie historie, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi? Inspirowałeś nas, zachęcałeś, żebyśmy zabili każdego potwora, który stanie na naszej drodze. Już o tym zapomniałeś?

– Nie zapomniałem – odpowiada Odyn. – Nie zapominałbym też na twoim miejscu o zachowaniu właściwego tonu i o zwracaniu się do mnie z szacunkiem, Loki. Wygląda na to, że w twoich oczach siedzący w naszych lochach Jotunowie stali się synonimem potworów. Owszem, ich czyny były potworne, ale zapewniam cię, że są równie sprytni i cywilizowani jak my. Nie zapominaj też, że to ty i twój brat jako pierwsi dopuściliście się potwornych czynów. Właśnie dlatego, synu, obaj udacie się do Jotunheim. Mam nadzieję, że to doświadczenie pomoże wam lepiej zrozumieć inne rasy. Czy to jasne?

Loki nie umie powstrzymać drżenia.

– Oczekuję odpowiedzi. Czy to jasne?

– Tak – wydusza przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Tak, co?

– Tak, Wasza Wysokość.

– To przesadna formalność. Chcę tylko szacunku należnego ojcu. Choć odnoszę wrażenie, że nazywasz mnie ojcem tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś pragniesz. Mam nadzieję, że nie popełniłem błędu, kiedy powierzyłem ci koronę. Wasza matka mówiła mi, że dziwnie się zachowywałeś, kiedy spałem. Czy powinienem o czymś wiedzieć?

– Nie.

– Nie, co?

– Nie, ojcze.

– Im dłużej na ciebie patrzę, tym lepiej rozumiem, co miała na myśli. Twoje oczy błyszczą rozgoryczeniem. Myślę, że jesteś na mnie zły.

Loki posyła ojcu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale milczy. Przysiągł, że nie runie w Pustkę i że utrzyma Thora wśród żywych i te dwie przysięgi sznurują mu usta, nie pozwalają, żeby gniew wyrwał się na wolność.

– Rozumiem – mówi Odyn i uśmiecha się sztywno. – Jeśli nie zamierzasz rozmawiać o powodach swojej złości, nie wahaj się o nich zapomnieć. Mamy piękny dzień. Możesz odejść i cieszyć się nim w dowolny sposób.

– Nie skończyliśmy gry.

Odyn potrząsa głową.

– Gra jest skończona od momentu, kiedy – tak jak się spodziewałem – zdecydowałeś się chronić królową kosztem innych pionków. Nigdy nie byłeś zbyt dobry w przewidywaniu, jakie ściągasz na siebie kłopoty. Mat w siedmiu ruchach.

Loki mruga i ze zdumieniem wpatruje się w szachownicę. Przez chwilę wyobraża sobie swoje kolejne posunięcia. Przechodzi w ten sposób przez dwie tury, a potem przełyka z trudem. Osuwa się na oparcie krzesła i ruchem ręki przewraca własnego króla.


	12. Chapter 12

_Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił, ale jego pierwsze wspomnienie jest pełne śniegu._

_Nigdy nie mówił o tym, że kiedy inne dzieci śmieją się i wyciągają ręce do białych płatków, jego wnętrzności skręca fantomowy głód, wyschnięte gardło ściska pragnienie, którego nie potrafi wyjaśnić._

_Nigdy nie powiedział, że w szeleście śniegu słyszy szept, mówiący, że nikt nie przyjdzie._

_Nie powiedział swojemu bratu, dlaczego tak się do niego garnie w czasie zimowych chłodów._

_Nie zrozumieliby. I dlatego uczy się kłamać, uczy się śmiać, kiedy wszystko w nim wzbiera do krzyku._

 

*

Loki nienawidzi swojego ojca. Konkretnie, nienawidzi obu swoich ojców, ale w tej chwili Odyn wysuwa się na prowadzenie, ponieważ Laufey przynajmniej szczerze okazuje swoją odrazę.

Tydzień dobiega końca i zbliża się czas sądu nad więźniami. Loki potrafi jednak myśleć wyłącznie o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi Wszechojca – który najwyraźniej zamierza najzwyczajniej w świecie stać i patrzeć, jak jego adoptowany syn nieświadomie skazuje na śmierć swojego rodzonego ojca. To naprawdę genialna manipulacja, żart pierwszej wody. Nawet Loki musi docenić wyrafinowane okrucieństwo tej konkretnej pointy i cały czas się zastanawia, kiedy Odyn zamierza dopowiedzieć ostatnie zdanie. Nie mógłby nienawidzić Wszechojca bardziej niż w tej chwili.

Pamięć o tym, że dopiero co Odyn dzielił się z nim swoją mądrością niczym kochający, zainteresowany dobrem swego dziecka rodzic – połączona z pamięcią o tym, jak całkowicie owa ochrona została zabrana, kiedy tylko Loki spróbował się sprzeciwić – to najgorsza rzecz na świecie.

Loki odkrywa, że zaczyna mu brakować cierpliwości. Są momenty, kiedy nie może sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego właściwie wrócił.

Thorowi nic się nie stanie, powtarza sobie. Nic złego mu się nie działo, dopóki Loki nie oszalał. Loki wie, że jeśli teraz odejdzie, poradzą sobie bez niego.

W wigilię sądu przy obiedzie mówi się głównie o Jotunheim. Wielka sala wypełniona jest członkami dworu, żartującymi i świętującymi nadchodzący proces, który z całą pewnością będzie wspaniałym widowiskiem. Loki siedzi obok Thora, otoczony przyjaciółmi brata, i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek odczuwa świadomość tego, że jest potworem, kryjącym się wśród tych, dla których zabijanie potworów jest naturalną koleją rzeczy. Kolejny z wyśmienitych żartów Wszechojca.

Spogląda na Odyna, nawet nie próbując ukryć gniewu – to coś, co podchwycił od swojego rodzonego ojca. Po prawej stronie Odyna siedzi Frigga, która patrzy na młodszego syna z rosnącym niepokojem. Nie chce lub nie może nic powiedzieć, ale przecież wie, że Odyn zamierza pozwolić Lokiemu na ojcobójstwo i troska zaczyna mieć wyraźny wpływ na stan jej zdrowia. Straciła na wadze, a jej uśmiechom brak lekkości.

 

_(Dobrze. Niech się martwią, niech się zastanawiają, dlaczego ich nienawidzisz.)_

_(Czyż to nie ta sama gra, w którą grali z tobą przez lata?)_

 

– Hej, Loki, zdecydowałeś już, co zrobisz z więźniami? – pyta Fandral, dość głośno, żeby damy przy sąsiednim stole usłyszały, jaki jest ważny.

Od kiedy Odyn się zbudził, mało kto pamięta, żeby zwracać się do Lokiego w sposób należny królowi.

– Każę ich zabić – odpowiada cicho i beznamiętnie.

– W takim wypadku nasza nowa rola emisariuszy powinna stać się zupełnie prosta – śmieje się donośnie Thor. Jest już lekko podchmielony, jego słowa zaczynają się zlewać. – Łatwo ustanowić trwały pokój, kiedy nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ci stanąć na drodze.

Umysł Sif jest wystarczająco wielozadaniowy, żeby jednocześnie przewracać oczami i kręcić głową. Loki jest pod wrażeniem.

– Jesteś nieznośny – stwierdza wojowniczka i zabiera się za jedzenie.

– Twoim zdaniem Jotunowie nie zasługują na egzekucję? – pyta Loki, unosząc brwi.

– Wojownik powinien rozumieć ryzyko związane z atakowaniem cudzego terytorium – odpowiada Sif. – Śmierć to honorowy wyrok. Ale nie ma honoru w strojeniu sobie z tego żartów.

Thor parska do dzbana i nawet Hogun uśmiecha się lekko, odłamując sobie porcję chleba.

– Przepraszam, Sif – mówi Thor, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni. – Ich śmierć w istocie będzie honorowa.

A potem znowu rechocze, opierając się po pijacku na ramieniu Volstagga, który jest równie rozbawiony – no bo czy ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach nazwałby Lodowego Olbrzyma honorowym?

Loki uśmiecha się niewinnie, wybierając z talerza winogrono i obracając je w palcach.

– A w jaki sposób powinni twoim zdaniem umrzeć, bracie? Od uderzenia miecza, tak jak sobie wyobrażaliśmy, kiedy byliśmy mali?

Wie, że Odyn go obserwuje. Słucha.

Chce, żeby to słyszał.

Thor łyka przynętę. Otacza brata ramieniem.

– Powinniśmy to zrobić razem. Nie ma potwora, który nie ugiąłby się przed naszą mocą.

– Ta, i wreszcie pozbędziemy się z naszych sal tego cholernego zimna – dodaje Volstagg i udaje, że wstrząsa nim dreszcz.

– Nie wspominając o zapachu – dodaje Fandral. – Brudne bestie.

Wkoło rozlega się śmiech. Najgłośniejszy – Lokiego.

– Odrażające bestie, nieprawdaż? – rzuca, a w oczach tańczą mu okrutne błyski.

– Wielkie brzydale – zgadza się Thor.

– Te oczy – podjudza Loki.

– Diabelskie.

– A skóra! A te ich tatuaże!

– Yhy – zgadza się Thor z głębi dzbana. – Wynaturzeni.

– Nie macie wstydu – burczy Sif.

– Po prostu sobie trochę żartujemy – Thor uderza dzbanem w stół. – Od czasu naszego spotkania w Midgardzie zrobił się z ciebie istny ponurak!

– A z ciebie żartowniś – odgryza się Sif. – Niczego się nie nauczyłeś.

– Sif, oni nas zaatakowali w środku nocy – tłumaczy Thor. – _Skrzywdzili moją rodzinę._ Ich wiarołomność i skłonność do zdrady to najgorsza zaraza. Są zakałami Dziewięciu Światów, potworami. Nie mają godności, nie znają lojalności nawet wobec siebie nawzajem – ty sama mi opowiadałaś, jak szybko synowie zdradzili własnego ojca. Negocjacje z nimi nie mają sensu, ponieważ nie ma w nich krzty dobra ani honoru. Szkoda, że mój brat wszystkich ich nie wytłukł – mówi i śmieje się, nawet jeżeli tym razem nikt inny mu nie odpowiada śmiechem, ponieważ jest pijany i nie wie, co mówi.

Loki z przesadnym uczuciem ściska ramię Thora.

– Cieszę się, że się ze mną zgadzasz, bracie. Dobrze usłyszeć taką obiektywną opinię z ust członka rodziny.

A potem nie może już powiedzieć nic więcej, bo coś w nim pęka. Wie, że się o to prosił, ale to cios bardziej bolesny niż najgorsza rana. To _jego brat._ Wreszcie słyszy prawdę, wypowiedzianą przez jedyną osobę, która kiedykolwiek prosiła go, żeby wrócił do domu.

Loki wstaje z zamiarem odejścia, podczas gdy konwersacja toczy się w najlepsze. Wkrótce wyraźnie widać, że rozpoczął lawinę. Wokół Asgardczycy z nieskrywaną nienawiścią i odrazą rozmawiają o Jotunach. Nie mogą się doczekać procesu i głośno wyrażają przekonanie, że Loki postąpi słusznie, decydując się na egzekucję. Loki stoi przez długą chwilę, pozwalając, żeby to wszystko dobrze zapadło mu w duszę.

Thor również się podnosi, zamierzając udać się w ślad za bratem, ale kiedy sięga po Mjolnir, jego uśmiech znika jak ręką odjął. Nie jest w stanie podnieść broni.

Ich oczy się spotykają. Nikt inny niczego nie zauważa. Na twarz Thora wypełza panika, a Loki uśmiecha się i myśli _(Loki:2; Thor:0)._

Potem odwraca się ku Wszechojcu, ku siedzącej u jego boku królowej, bladej i wstrząśniętej, i posyła im drwiący ukłon.

Koniec końców, to piękne zwycięstwo.

 

*

Kiedy rodzice go znajdują, Loki jest już w swoim pokoju. Siedzi przy otwartym oknie i drży z wściekłości.

– Loki – mówi Frigga, a potem milknie, bo po prostu na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że on _wie_.

– Wynoście się – szepcze Loki z nienawiścią.

Odyn zamyka drzwi.

– Nie odzywaj się w taki sposób do swojej matki.

Loki odwraca się i posyła im spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówi, że jeżeli jest tu jakaś matka, to na pewno nie _jego_. Frigga opiera się ciężko na ramieniu Odyna.

Odyn bierze głęboki wdech i dotyka dłoni Friggi.

– Powiedz nam, czego się dowiedziałeś, synu.

Nagły śmiech Lokiego brzmi maniakalnie.

– Oraz skąd się tego dowiedziałeś – dodaje Odyn. – Od Laufeya? To kłamca i nie powinieneś ufać jego słowom.

– Tak, od mojego ojca–łgarza – mówi Loki, a twarz ma ciągle rozciągniętą w uśmiechu, który o wiele bardziej przypomina grymas. – Tylu ich jest ostatnio, czasem zaczynam się mylić.

– To nie prawda – wtrąca Frigga. – Laufey mógł ci coś powiedzieć w więzieniu, ale zacząłeś się dziwnie zachowywać od czasu tamtej wyprawy do Jotunheim z Thorem. Mój skarbie, zawsze zamierzaliśmy powiedzieć ci prawdę. I tak jesteś naszym sy...

– Nie, królowo. – Uśmiech Lokiego nie zmienia się ani o milimetr. – Naprawdę nie jestem.

– Loki, uspokój się – rozkazuje Odyn.

– Tylko że widzisz, już tego próbowałem. A potem zacząłem wszystko niszczyć i wiesz, to było o wiele lepsze uczucie. Na razie uznałem, że po prostu będę cię nienawidził.

– Dlaczego? – pyta spokojnie Odyn, nie chwytając przynęty. – Powiedz mi, co takiego wiesz. Powiedz mi dokładnie, dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz.

– Jotuński bękart z królewskiego rodu – wypluwa z siebie Loki. – Z tak paskudnie skrzywionym kręgosłupem, że zostawiono go na śmierć. Zabrany przez wroga jako łup wojenny, z myślą, że może uda się go zmanipulować i do czegoś później wykorzystać. Czy coś pominąłem, Wszechojcze?

Odyn długo patrzy na niego w milczeniu.

– Tak. – mówi wreszcie.

Loki potrząsa głową, jego oczy zmieniają się w dwie wąskie szparki. – Nie próbuj tego. Nawet nie próbuj udawać, że coś do mnie czujesz. Widzę cię teraz na wylot. Kłamiesz z bezczelnością, która zdumiewa nawet _mnie,_ a to już coś znaczy.

– Ogłosiłem cię moim synem, więc jesteś moim synem – odpowiada Odyn. – Gdzie w tym kłamstwo?

– Znakomity z ciebie manipulator – śmieje się Loki. – Mistrz mistrzów. Nie nazywajmy więc tego kłamstwem. Jakiego słowa powinniśmy użyć? Zwód? Celowo mnie zwiodłeś, wychowując w przekonaniu, że jestem Asgardczykiem.

– Znalazłem Jotuńskie dziecko, chłopcze. To ty zmieniłeś swój kształt, zapewne na taki, który instynkt ci podpowiedział jako najbardziej rokujący przetrwanie.

Loki prawie wybucha śmiechem, ale nagle się cofa.

– Sugerujesz, że to moja wina? Oszukałem sam siebie. Wy dwoje nie mieliście z tym _nic_ wspólnego. I cudownie wiedzieć, że od samego początku byłem bezradną, żałosną istotą. Dziękuję za uświadomienie mi tego, Wszechojcze.

– Bałeś się i umierałeś z głodu – odpowiada Odyn. – Każde niemowlę można nazwać bezradnym i żałosnym. Dlatego każdy potrzebuje rodziców, żeby o niego dbali, dopóki sam nie będzie w stanie. I nie, nie sugerowałem, że sam jesteś sobie winien. To śmieszne, Loki. Należysz do Asgardu. Jesteś naszym synem. Koniec historii. Dlaczego tak trudno ci to zaakceptować? Nie rozumiem twojej reakcji.

Oddech Lokiego staje się przerywany z wściekłości, jego oczy lśnią.

– Nie rozumiesz? Przez całe życie szarpałem się, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i rozgoryczony, ponieważ próbowałem się stać kimś, kim nigdy nie będę. Po prostu nie jestem w stanie tego dokonać, ale tak bardzo, bardzo próbowałem, że mój umysł pękł na dwoje! A potem odkrywam, że tak naprawdę jestem niczym. Mniej niż niczym! Nie jestem naprawdę twoim synem, ale i nie jego. Nie jestem ani Asgardczykiem, ani Jotunem. Moja własna skóra jest kłamstwem, które najwyraźniej sam sobie opowiadam, ponieważ instynktownie nienawidzę tego, czym naprawdę jestem. Mój własny brat drwi publicznie z mojego gatunku, a ja szczerze się zgadzam z każdym słowem! _Nie rozumiecie, co uczyniłem._ Nie rozumiecie, że przyszło mi to tak łatwo, ponieważ nie ma we mnie niczego dobrego. Jestem potworem, od początku do końca, przygotowywanym na śmierć. Więźniem wojennym, nie lepszym niż ci, którzy siedzą w lochach. Nie powinieneś był mnie zabierać, Wszechojcze. Jeśli powodowała tobą litość, powinieneś był wyświadczyć nam wszystkim przysługę i zgnieść moją czaszkę butem.

– _Loki –_ płacze Frigga.

– Mój synu, przestań, proszę. – Odyn robi krok w jego stronę. – Niczego nie zrozumiałeś.

A wtedy Loki zaczyna krzyczeć, ponieważ nie może dłużej znieść ich hipokryzji.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie udawaj, że cię to obchodzi! Pozwoliłeś mi spaść! POZWOLIŁEŚ MI SPAŚĆ! – krzyczy jak nigdy wcześniej. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz mu pękną struny głosowe. Zalewa go strumień emocji, zbyt wiele naraz, zbyt silnych, nie może złapać tchu i zgina się w pół, łkając. – Pozwoliłeś żebym spadł i nawet _nie próbowałeś mnie złapać!_ – wrzeszczy. Robi krok w ich stronę, a potem cofa się gwałtownie, kiedy próbują się do niego zbliżyć. – Myślałem, że na pewno, _na pewno_ spróbujesz mnie złapać, tylko dlatego puściłem, żeby to zobaczyć, ale ty tylko tam stałeś, z wyrazem zawodu i litości na twarzy, z wyrazem _rezygnacji,_ jakby tak było lepiej dla wszystkich. Nigdy mnie nie chciałeś i byłeś zadowolony, że się mnie pozbyłeś! Więc przestań udawać, że mnie kochasz, skoro obaj znamy prawdę. Nie masz prawa udawać mojego ojca. Nienawidzę was, obojga was nienawidzę!

W tej właśnie chwili gwałtownie pchnięte drzwi z hukiem uderzają o ścianę. W wejściu stoi Thor. Dyszy ciężko i wpatruje się w scenę przed sobą szeroko otwartymi oczami, próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

To oczywiście tylko zwiększa wściekłość Lokiego.

– Precz! Precz, precz, precz!

Ale oni nie słuchają. Zbliżają się tylko, z uniesionymi dłońmi, jakby chcieli mu dać do zrozumienia, że nie mają złych zamiarów, a Loki nie może oddychać i nie może uciec, ponieważ stoją mu na drodze. Chwyta się za włosy, rozpaczliwie szukając drogi ucieczki, ale jedyna wolna przestrzeń to otwarte okno za jego plecami.

Ogarnia go śmiertelny spokój. Wykrzywiona w grymasie wściekłości twarz wygładza się, kiedy czuje na karku powiew wiatru. _Wolność._ Odwraca się z żałosnym, pełnym ulgi śmiechem.

– Loki! – krzyczy Odyn. Wyciąga rękę po Gungnira i broń odpowiada na wezwanie, rozbłyskuje magią.

Loki chce biec, chce skoczyć i spadać i _zniknąć,_ ale nie jest w stanie się poruszyć. Przez jeden długi, boleśnie przerażający moment jest całkowicie sparaliżowany, a potem zaklęcie puszcza i czarodziej opada bezsilnie na kolana, podpiera się rękoma i niemal wyje z frustracji. A potem jest za późno, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, ponieważ tamci już są przy nim i Loki ginie gdzieś w środku. Wtedy nie jest już w stanie powstrzymać łez i wkrótce dopada go wrażenie, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie przestać płakać, ponieważ tego wszystkiego jest po prostu zbyt dużo.

– Cichutko... Cichutko... – szepcze Frigga, głaszcząc go i przytulając do piersi. Z jej palców sączy się usypiająca magia i wkrótce Loki leży w jej ramionach, bezwolny jak kilkudniowe kocię.

– Nienawidzę was – łka cicho. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie nie złapaliście?

– Nigdzie nie spadasz, kochanie. Trzymam cię. Wszyscy cię trzymamy. Jesteś na ziemi i twoja rodzina jest z tobą. Cichutko...

– Nieprawda. – Oddech Lokiego ciągle jest zbyt szybki, czarodziej rozpaczliwie walczy z zaklęciem. – Nieprawda...

– Właśnie że prawda. – Frigga całuje jego czoło i włosy. – Wiedziałam, że jesteś mój, kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłam. Od pierwszej chwili wiedziałam, że jesteś moim syneczkiem.

– Co się dzieje? – pyta kompletnie zdezorientowany Thor, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada. Wstrząśnięty, wyciąga ręce do brata.

– Nie mówcie mu – błaga Loki. Próbuje uciec z zasięgu rąk Thora, ale nie może się ruszyć. – Proszę, tylko mu nie mówcie. Nie zniosę tego, nie zniosę, nie zniosę. Wolę umrzeć.

– Co się dzieje? – powtarza Thor. – Loki, o czym ty mówisz?

– Thor, kochanie, odpuść – mówi Frigga swoim najdelikatniejszym tonem. Jej palce ciągle muskają włosy Lokiego, sączą w niego magię, kiedy łagodnie kołysze syna w ramionach. – Wszyscy musimy się trochę uspokoić. Loki, słońce, pozwól, żeby te uczucia wypłynęły ze łzami. To trucizna, która nie powinna się rozgaszczać w twoim sercu. Twoja rodzina jest z tobą i bardzo, bardzo cię kochamy.

Pomimo jej słów i pomimo oparcia w silnych ramionach Thora, ciałem Lokiego ciągle wstrząsają łkania. Tak naprawdę słyszy tylko ciszę. Ciszę Odyna. Wszechojciec klęczy razem z nimi, ale tylko obserwuje. Twarz starca wyraża zmartwienie i beznadziejne zagubienie, ale władca nie wykonuje żadnego gestu, nie mówi ani słowa. I dlatego Loki rozpacza, i na zawsze żegna się z nadzieją, że uda mu się uniknąć upadku.

 

*

Kiedy się budzi, powieki ma tak spuchnięte, że prawie nie może otworzyć oczu. Być może ciągle znajduje się pod wpływem magii Friggi, a być może po prostu opuściła go wszelka wola, żeby się poruszyć.

Mimo wszystko ciągle rozpoznaje otoczenie. Thor oparł głowę na materacu nieopodal i śpi, klęcząc na podłodze, zaciskając palce wokół nadgarstka Lokiego, jakby się obawiał, że wystarczy zamknąć oczy, a brat zniknie. Chociaż jej nie widzi, Loki czuje za plecami ciepło matki. Jej oddech muska jego szyję, palce opierają się miękko o ramię syna. Ona także jest pogrążona we śnie.

Właśnie dlatego Loki nie potrafi rozszyfrować, kto tak delikatnie odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy i na czyich kolanach leży jego głowa.

Znowu zaczyna płakać, ale nie ma dość energii: łzy spływają mu wolno po policzkach, wielkie i ciężkie. Jego serce jest odsłonięte.

– Loki – mruczy Odyn. – Spokojnie, moje dziecko. – Gładzi Lokiego po włosach: to coś, co nie zdarzyło mu się od wielu lat.

– Słońce wstaje – szepcze Loki zdartym głosem. – Mam sąd do przeprowadzenia.

– Nie myśl o tym na razie. Chcę, żebyś najpierw doszedł do siebie.

– Nienawidzę cię. Pozwoliłbyś, żebym go zamordował, nie wiedząc kto przede mną stoi.

– I któż by to był? – pyta Odyn. – Z pewnością nie twój ojciec. Nie ma prawa, żeby się nim nazywać.

Loki przełyka z trudem i oblizuje wargi, marząc o łyku wody. Spogląda na Thora, zastanawiając się, ile wie Gromowładny. Ponad wszystko pragnie, żeby brat _nie znał_ prawdy. Jeśli Thor się dowie, wszystko runie w niekończącą się spiralę zniszczenia.

– Nie słyszy nas – mówi Odyn. – Gungnir wycisza nasze słowa. Thor wie tylko, że jego brat jest z jakiegoś powodu smutny. Od ciebie zależy, ile się dowie. Sam chciałbym jednak usłyszeć jakieś wyjaśnienie, Loki. Ostatniej nocy powtarzałeś, że pozwoliłem ci spaść. Całymi godzinami próbowałem rozgryźć, co miałeś na myśli, ale nie ciągle nie rozumiem.

– Zabawne. Ja też tego kiedyś nie rozumiałem.

– Mówisz zagadkami.

– Metafora – szepcze Loki. Zaciska powieki i łzy znowu płyną mu po twarzy. – To tylko metafora.

– Metafora czego?

Z gardła Lokiego wyrywa się krótki, ochrypły śmiech.

– Chciałbym zobaczyć twoją twarz, kiedy zrozumiesz. Ale wszystko będzie tak samo: spluniesz za krawędź i powiesz „łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło”.

Palce Odyna nieruchomieją.

– Tak, Wszechojcze, powiedziałem ci wczoraj: udało ci się rozwalić mój mózg na dwoje. _Oszalałem._ A skoro powiedziałem to głośno, możesz przestać udawać, że nic nie zauważyłeś.

– Nie jesteś szalony, Loki. Cierpienie może wyglądać podobnie, ale twój umysł jest czysty.

– Kolejny dowód na to, że nie masz pojęcia, kim jestem.

– Więc mi powiedz.

– Jestem potworem.

– Nieprawda. Mówisz o swoim gniewie. Wściekłość może sprawiać wrażenie bestii, która przejmuje nad tobą kontrolę, ale to tylko emocja.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co zrobiłem. Jestem zabójcą. – Loki śmieje się bez tchu ze swojego wyznania. Stracił już wszelką nadzieję na zachowanie twarzy.

– Sposób, w jaki użyłeś Bifrostu zostawił w tobie głębszy ślad, niż myślałem. Poczucie winy też może przypominać potwora, atakującego twoją jaźń, ale ono również jest po prostu emocją. Nie jest trwałą częścią ciebie i minie. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że kiedy minie, wszystko będzie równie proste i szczęśliwe jak przedtem, ale to by już było kłamstwo.

– A tych nie wolno nam opowiadać, prawda? Chciałbym, żebyś zrozumiał, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę, Wszechojcze.

– Proszę bardzo. Lepsze to, niż obojętność. Jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej, możesz się na mnie wściekać. Poradzę sobie.

– Naprawdę? Jesteś pewien że nie utniesz sobie wygodnej drzemki, żeby przede mną uciec? Jesteś naprawdę koszmarnym ojcem.

– I co jeszcze?

– Nie obchodzę cię. Nic a nic cię nie obchodzę.

– To nie prawda.

– Chcę umrzeć.

– To też nie jest prawda. Masz na to o wiele za dużo instynktu samozachowawczego. Przemawiają przez ciebie żal i gniew, ale jak najbardziej chcesz żyć. Inaczej nie wołałbyś o pomoc.

Loki śmieje się dopóty, dopóki śmiech nie zmienia się w łkanie.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Wszystko i tak skończy się tak samo.

Palce Odyna znowu gładzą jego włosy.

– Muszę przyznać... że nie oczekiwałem takiej reakcji z twojej strony.

– Da się zauważyć. A czego się spodziewałeś?

– Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie wydawało mi się konieczne, żebyś się dowiedział. To nieistotne, ponieważ niczego nie zmienia. Zazwyczaj nie mówię wiele, Loki, za to uważnie wybieram słowa. Mówię to, co myślę i nic innego. Nazywam cię synem, ponieważ jesteś moim synem. Kiedy mówię, że twoim domem jest Asgard, taka jest prawda – ponieważ to tutaj zostałeś wychowany. Jeśli nie zadbałem o to żebyś wiedział, że byłeś porzucony, to dlatego, że zostałeś znaleziony. Jeżeli nie poinformowałem cię o twoim pokrewieństwie z Laufey'em, stało się tak z winy Laufey'a, który stracił prawo do nazywania się twoim ojcem i w efekcie _nie jest nim._ Takie są fakty. Takimi je przyjąłem i w taki sposób postępowałem. Przypuszczałem, że gdybyś się dowiedział, postąpiłbyś tak samo. Nie przewidziałem, jak bardzo cię to zaboli i cierpię z tego powodu.

– Wszystko, co czujesz, to litość – burczy Loki.

– Nie, synu. Dopóki sam nie zostaniesz ojcem, nie potrafię ci opisać, co czułem, kiedy znalazłem cię, porzuconego, albo co czuję teraz, widząc cię tak złamanego i nieszczęśliwego. To nie litość, raczej głębokie poczucie, że tak nie powinno być. Kiedy zostaniesz ojcem, widok cierpiącego dziecka będzie budził w tobie głęboko zakorzeniony instynkt, domagający się, żeby nieść mu pomoc.

– Kłamca – szepcze Loki. – Jeśli to nie była litość, to chciwość. Jestem ukradzionym trofeum, które przeżyło poza moment swojej użyteczności.

– Och, myślę, że ciągle jeszcze bywasz całkiem użyteczny.

Loki odwraca głowę i wpatruje się w twarz Wszechojca z przerażeniem i niedowierzaniem.

– _Byłeś_ narzędziem, Loki – mówi Odyn. – Ale w zupełnie inny sposób, niż myślisz. Byłeś narzędziem użytym przeciwko mnie. To ty mnie przekonałeś, że warto rozważyć traktat pokojowy z Jotunheim – ponieważ patrzyłem na ciebie i nie widziałem potwora. Gdybym cię nie znalazł, możliwe, że postanowiłbym ich wtedy wybić do nogi. Nauczyłeś mnie tak wiele, pozwoliłeś dostrzec tyle błędów. Nie różniłem się wtedy szczególnie od Thora. Usta, zbyt skore do gadania bez zastanowienia, i miecz zbyt prędki. A ty byłeś takim dobrym dzieckiem, tak chętnym do nauki i miłości. Wkrótce zapomniałem, że kiedykolwiek nie byłeś mój. Czas mijał i widziałem najwyżej, że wyrastasz na nieznośnie sprytnego rozrabiakę. Jeśli w ostatnich latach czułeś się ignorowany, wiedz, że taki właśnie był mój cel. Szukasz uwagi jak dziecko. Dlaczego, na Dziewięć Światów, miałbym zważać na podobne zachowania?

– Nienawidzę cię – powtarza Loki, ponieważ Odyn wyjął mu z ręki wszelkie inne argumenty. – Nienawidzę cię.

– Nie wiem, czy ci to w jakiś sposób pomoże, ale przepraszam cię, Loki. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś tak cierpiał.

– Nic z tego. Nigdy ci nie wybaczę. To koniec.

– Możesz skończyć ze mną, ale nie myśl, że przestanę cię z tego powodu kochać. Odpoczywaj teraz, synu. Możesz mnie nienawidzić, ale proszę o jedno – przemyśl moje słowa. Dam ci czas, żebyś mógł się spokojnie zastanowić.


End file.
